ANGEL AND THE DEVIL
by Saya2013
Summary: [Sequel to Never Had A Dream Come True] AU. OOC. M-RATED. Sparks started flying even before the hello, but he's the devil so she ran while the devil won't ever let his angel go. Eventually a desire too strong to resist, they gave in. Their relationship began with passion; will love also blossom and give the star crossed lovers happily ever after as desire consumes them both?
1. Chapter 1

**26 JUNE 2015**

A reader sent me a PM and asked if I had deleted ANGEL AND THE DEVIL. Yes, I had but meant to revise before posting it back up. Unfortunately, I have been busy with family obligations and personal matters and did not get to do any editing. But since I promised I would upload, I thought I would do so as soon as possible then edit whenever I get time to myself. So here is your request, dear **reader**. =P I do hope you still find ANGEL AND THE DEVIL to your liking. Once again, thank you all so very much for reading my stories thus far.

Originally I published the story on 12 December 2013 and completed it on 19 December 2013.

ANGEL AND THE DEVIL is one of the three stories of Never Had A Dream Come True series. Here is the order: (1) Never Had A Dream Come True, (2) ANGEL AND THE DEVIL and (3) PROMISE ME TOMORROW.

* * *

 **ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER ONE**

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, hi Soi Fon."

So finally, her friend got what she'd wished for. She thought, greeting the new resident of the Kumamoto house, who had opened the door for her.

"Hello. Is Yoruichi home?"

"I'm sorry, she's out. But she told me she'll be home very soon." He stepped aside. "Please come in. I'll get something for you to drink. What would you like?"

She walked in and sat down on the sofa, observing Yoruichi's husband. Yoruichi had told her about his surgery and physical therapy. She didn't see a cane or him limping. She was glad for them since he seemed to be recovering well.

"I'm fine, but thank you. How is your injury?"

With a strange facial expression, he looked at her. "I'm almost back to my former self. Thank you for asking."

Surprised, maybe. He must be for they'd never had a real conversation in all the years they both had been friends with Yoruichi and the others. They used to get together in group but she'd always walked behind. She was the youngest and most of the time, their conversations and school subjects had been different from her own.

"That's good then. I hate to see Yoruichi wait on you after years waiting for you." She didn't bother to mask her threat. "You can't find a better wife or mother than Yoruichi, treat her very well. Don't forget her family has great influence and my own isn't far behind."

"I understand. I also know my wife is one of a kind."

He straightened and his gaze on her was steady. That said something about a man's character. Yoruichi's husband wasn't too bad. "I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to see anything other than happiness and smiles on her face. I was tempted to hunt you down when I learned of her miscarriage. Lucky for you that I was on tour and couldn't have come back."

He nodded, self-proclaiming. "I was a scumbag."

"Couldn't agree with you more there. However, you've redeemed yourself when you married her by the law." Seeing his confusion, she elaborated. "Wedding or no wedding, marriage license or not. My dear friend Yoruichi has always considered herself married to you."

"She's very special."

She said nothing but nodded in agreement. She kept her eyes on him, trying to find fault with his person and manners. She couldn't find any. _I guess you're smart in love as in business_. She admitted defeat, _you win, Yoruichi._

"Belated congratulations on your marriage, Kisuke."

Her calling him by his given name must have turned the green light for him. He cleared this throat then said, "Soi Fon, I'd like to take this opportunity to say thank you to you. Thank you for everything that you'd ever done for Yoruichi. You helped Hisana too. So thank you."

"You're welcome." She chuckled before telling him her condition. "I agreed to help Yoruichi given that she names her firstborn after me."

"What if we only have boys?"

"She said the same thing and I'm telling you what I told her. You two keep trying until you have a girl and name her after me. It's that simple."

"Why don't you marry and have a baby girl yourself and name her Soi Fon Junior."

She couldn't come up with any clever response and so she said, "I can't catch up with you two. Yoruichi and you are diligent at keeping up the booming world population."

"My wife told you?"

The look on Yoruichi's husband was so comical that she could do nothing but laugh. If Yoruichi had been with them, she would have doubled over. She herself would have too, if the jury wasn't out on him still. Laughter subdued, she filled in for him.

"No, Yoruichi doesn't kiss and tell. She didn't even admit her love for you until the very end."

"How did you about us trying for a baby?"

.

.

.

"Kisuke, where is Fon? I saw her Jeep in the driveway."

"I know her. We've been friends for years. I can tell when she's sad or happy. And when she talks about you, she's different. Not only her body language but her voice changes too when she says your name. So it isn't hard to know when she's in cloud nine."

She and Yoruichi had spoken at once but Kisuke only heard his wife and went to greet her. They greeted each other with a kiss then her friend completely forgot about her.

"Missed me?"

"Yes, a lot." He said as he looked behind Yoruichi for something. "Where is Hisana?"

"Oh. We ran into Uncle at the gate. He took her to the bookstore." Finally the happy, married girl remembered the world around her own husband and herself then back to her guest. Namely her, the forgotten Soi Fon! "Are you sure you're on the right career path, Fon? You sounded more like a relationship therapist than an Air Force officer."

"You think so? Maybe I should change career." Slouching in the sofa, she heaved a long sigh. "I don't know. What about you? Should I buy diapers and formula next time I come visit?"

Yoruichi sat down beside her, crestfallen. "No, it's too early to tell."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. We're still young and have time. He-"

"Err, would you two ladies want something to drink? Refreshment? Something cool or warm?"

What was that about? Surely the grownup man wasn't shy talking about his love life, was he? Maybe he was. Inside she guffawed but calmly declined. "Please don't trouble yourself, but thanks for offering." She turned back to Yoruichi. "How about some coffee at that shop near Studio 35? I need to have my fill while I still can."

"Sure. Kisuke, we're going to be out for afternoon. Uncle and Hisana are going to be out until dinner." Yoruichi walked to his side and said her goodbye with another kiss. "I'll come back with dinner. What would you like?"

"Anything will be fine with me. Call and check with Uncle and Hisana."

"I'll see you before dinner then."

The couple kissed again. Damn. Didn't they have any modicum? They had a guest. Hello? She wanted to remind them but didn't have the heart to. Her friend deserved love and attention from the man she'd always loved. _You've found your corner of heaven and I'm happy for you, Yoruichi. I wonder if I'll ever find my own someday._ Then the face of the guy who she'd been avoiding like a plague came teasing her again. She shook her head hoping it would disappear but it wouldn't. It only got clearer and more vivid until she yelled, "Get lost already."

"Fon?"

"Huh?"

"Are you well? Need some Advil for your headache? Or should I call Retsu and ask for prescription for your heart condition?"

She had no idea what the crazy in love woman was thinking. So she asked with caution. "Why would I need meds for heart condition? There is nothing wrong with my heart."

"Oh? I thought I heard someone saying something about a thief of hearts. I thought yours has been stolen by that thief and now you have trouble breathing."

"You're getting worse, Yoruichi." She turned to the cause. "Kisuke, what have you done to my friend to turn her into such a drama queen?"

Hands in the air, he justified. "I haven't done anything but loved my wife. Isn't that what you want?"

"Men, they have one-track mind." She rebuked then laughed with her friend. "You've trained him well, Yoruichi."

"Better be. I had more than three decades to sharpen my skills."

Yoruichi's husband was good for he knew when he was outnumbered and not needed. He excused himself from their company to get back to some business planning. But before he left, she poked fun at him again.

"Hey, Yoruichi's husband, let me know when your soldiers succeeded seizing your wife's domain."

 _Man, that was fun._ She couldn't believe it. A grownup and married man like him was blushing at her teasing while she, a single girl didn't feel a thing. Back to her friend who was now laughing her head off, she wondered. "Yoruichi, what have you done to that man? He blushed like a schoolboy."

"Nothing, I swear." Like her own husband earlier, her friend made a case for herself, hands raised. "Now and then, I only remind him he owes me years of loneliness and that he promised me an early Christmas gift."

"You're a genius, my friend. He's your slave for life after what he put you through." She clapped her friend on the shoulder as they walked to her Jeep and choked. Speaking while laughing wasn't smart, but how couldn't she not laugh?

Yoruichi patted her on the back. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She answered, still laughing but her laughter faltered when her friend, like a dog with a bone, quizzed her.

.

.

.

"Who is this heart thief?"

"He's nobody. Just a passing infatuation."

Soi Fon didn't sound too convinced, but she wouldn't press. For now. Like herself, Soi Fon didn't like to discuss love life if not necessary. "Earlier you said you want to have your fill while you still can. Does that mean you won't be back for a long time?"

"Yes, I won't be. I've volunteered for another tour. It's possible that I won't be back until Thanksgiving. Christmas even."

"That long?"

"I know." Soi Fon said as she checked for pedestrians before making the turn for the main street. "You have my apologies in advance if you have a baby and I'm still on tour."

"I understand. Your career is like your marriage, just promise to be safe. It's not wartime, but mechanical failures and accidents happen all the time. I don't want to lose another family again."

"I promise I'll be careful." Briefly, her friend glanced at her abdomen. "I'm sorry about your baby."

"No, I'm sorry you had to hear it from Retsu. I meant to share the good news with you after telling his father." For a few seconds, the lump in the throat blocked her words. "But he left before I could tell either you or Kisuke."

"Retsu had tried really hard before she could reach me but I couldn't take a leave. I believe Uncle didn't know either. You were all alone, I wish I'd been here."

"No, Uncle knew but I didn't know he knew. If I knew he knew, it wouldn't be that depressing. It was terrible. I couldn't tell Uncle and Kisuke had no idea he almost became a father. I felt the kind of sadness I'd never felt before and was so guilty." She reached out and took Soi Fon's outreaching hand. "I'm fine now. It still hurts when we visit our son. But with Kisuke by my side, the loss has become a tender pain and reminder that life is precious. Fon?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever meet a guy who makes you doubt your outlook on life, reconsider that outlook and consider him." She shook her head when Soi Fon's mouth opened, wanting to differ. "No, Fon, I'm not telling you to drop everything you hold dear and jump into a relationship with him. What I'm telling you, as a dear friend and someone who almost lost a lifetime of happiness, is that you should let your heart have more say in your life. Pride is good to have but too much pride will cut short your path in finding true happiness."

Her friend seemed to be listening while concentrating on her driving. They were stopping at the stop sign and entrance of Waterside Plaza, where the coffee shop was located. She called her friend's name and waited for her make eye contact before she remarked. "You're a great person and friend. I know you would have come to comfort me if you were able. Don't feel bad about it. I know you always think of us back home, that's enough. Thanks for the times you had to listen to my complaints about Kisuke. And thanks for helping me with Hisana. Thank you for everything, my dear, dear friend."

"Are you OK now? I mean it's physically safe for you to get pregnant again."

So like Fon. She hadn't expected anything else from her friend but another brushing off of her thanks. Soi Fon never asked or even wanted gratitude, she only gave and asked nothing in return. Any man who was fortunate enough to make her friend infatuated with must have been a man with great caliber. And her friend had asked if it was safe for her to conceive again. She smiled at her friend's specificity.

"You're like a mother hen. Just like Kisuke. But yes, I'm fine. Kisuke even made me see a specialist."

"Is he treating you well?"

She couldn't keep her smile off as she turned to Soi Fon. "How do I look?"

"You don't have the look of a normal woman or a human being. You look like you've just swallowed the sun." Soi Fon looked at her squarely on the face as she put her Jeep in park. "You're blinding to the eyes with your fixed smile like now."

"Am I?" She asked then laughed for she felt herself smiling broader. "I'm so sorry to outshine you, my friend. Wait until you run into that heart thief, you'll not only swallow the sun but also Mars. You'll feel so warm inside that you must let it out."

"That's unlikely to happen. We'll be hundreds of miles apart." Soi Fon disputed then mumbled. "Rich playboys don't have time or patience to play house."

And Soi Fon walked away as soon as they got out of the car, trying to getting away from the question was forming on her lips. "Fon, who-"

 _Closemouthed as always, Captain Soi Fon. But you're not going to get away that easily_. She threatened Soi Fon's retreating back, entering the shop two steps behind.

.

.

.

 _Damn._ She shouldn't have asked Yoruichi to come out here with her. She wouldn't have to confront her inner voice again if they had been at Yoruichi's house. Kisuke would distract any unwanted attention Yoruichi might have for her.

They were inside the shop, waiting at their table for their order and Yoruichi didn't give her a break. She opened a can of worms that Soi Fon had tried to keep its lid on these past months.

"Enlighten me, my friend, why is that you a bold speaking, young woman not having a guy friend?"

"I do. Kisuke is one for starters."

"Cross that. A boyfriend."

Eyes on the menu, she queried Yoruichi. "Do I look like a teenager to you? I know I don't look my age but I'm not that young looking."

"Another x mark. Why aren't you involved with anyone? A lover?"

"Lover? Isn't that for the one you love and not the man you sleep with? A sex partner is more like it."

She whispered the former, seeing Michelle, the poor cashier eye them with a tint of blush on the cheeks. And good for Yoruichi, she took the hint and lowered her own voice. "Lover. Bed partner. Sex partner. Doesn't matter. Stop beating around the bush and just answer the question already."

"Simple. Men don't interest me." She left their table as Rebecca, the barista called out their order was ready for pickup. The distance was too short to ready herself for another friendly attack.

"You mean you're not interested in men but women?"

She would have choked on her own coffee if she'd been drinking it. "Hell. What's with you, Yoruichi? Do I look the part?"

"You said men don't interest you." Her irritating friend shrugged one shoulder. "So it was naturally for me to jump to conclusion."

"I meant to say the men I've come across thus far don't interest me." Turning the table, she dealt similar cards. "And tell me why you never had a lover in the years that Kisuke had been away?"

"I found them boring and never loved any of them. And for me, I'd have to love the man to take him as my lover." With a another shrug, her friend sipped a sip of coffee then fluttered her eyelashes. "I flirted and you didn't."

Yoruichi might have said so but she knew that Yoruichi had only flirted to keep up appearance. It'd been unfortunate for other women since Yoruichi had been born with natural sensuality and the men had been interested in seemed to fall for her. And it'd been fortunate for the man she'd been in love with as those smitten men weren't him. She'd stayed on the sideline because he hadn't been there in the field with her. She wanted to tell her that, but she was quick like always and pounded.

"You're secretly in love with someone?"

"Puhplease." She shrugged off. "Me in love? Are you even speaking Earth language, my friend?"

"I'm speaking English and last time I checked it's an universal language. So yeah, it's Earth language that I asked you."

"Well, smarty pants, I'm not a prude if that's what you were curious about. I do kisses and other stuff. Unlike someone who never let a guy other than her own husband to kiss her on the lips. She also happened to be the one girl other girls got so jealous with for her flirting and keeping the guys hot in their pants."

"What is this other stuff?"

Yoruichi sounded more curious than offended. _That's good!_ Not willing to disclose such intimacy, she gave her friend a vague response. "Stuff, you know."

"No, I don't know. Not a minute ago you said I was a prude and didn't do French kiss."

Another dead end. Frustrated, she turned to look out the window as she argued. "You're twisting my words. I said you didn't let them French kiss you. I never said you were a prude."

"You implied it. But that's about me and the past." Elbows on the table and chin in hand, her friend started her interrogation. "I want to know the reason why you've never had a lover. Do you even date?"

"Mrs. Urahara. I know you're madly in love and crazily happy with your husband, but not all are born for marriage and carriage." Imitating her friend's pose, Soi Fon told her with a self-satisfied smile on. "I'm content with my life and solo status."

"You're only content, not happy." Her friend turned dreamy again. "You've never experienced the feeling that you want to stay with another person twenty-four seven. And you can't seem to stop smiling just by thinking about him."

"I think I'll pass. I don't like uncertainty or the feeling of the what-ifs and the might have been. I never want to go through what you went through before he had the courage and claim you. I won't let any man wield that much power over me." She said tartly then shivered inside, hoping she hadn't just jinxed herself. It wasn't that she believed in such hogwash like fate and mythological gods, she told herself. But just to be safe and to appease any boring, devilish God of Love might be hovering nearby, she affixed. "I don't mind being alone."

Yoruichi tapped her hands, flat on the table and apprised her of her own experience. "You'll know when you meet the one. You'll want to tie the knot with him."

Yoruichi stressed that last statement and almost blindfolded, she counterattacked. "Like you said, you have to love a man to take him as a lover. I don't just share my body or bed with someone I don't love. And I'm not in love with any man, so it's normal to stay single and hold on to my singlehood. Gosh, does it still exist in the dictionary? I mean the term singlehood."

"I wouldn't know. I don't care about new slang or up-to-date terms." She almost laughed when Yoruichi waved a hand like an old lady, carrying on. "Let's get back the original discussion. You admit lover isn't and shouldn't be applied to just anyone?"

With great reluctance, she nodded. Damn it. She wanted to curse out loud when her friend kept up her cross examination. "Just admit it that you're no different than me and can't imagine yourself in bed with a guy you have no feelings for. There is nothing to be embarrassed about your lack of sex life. You and I both are late bloomers."

Yoruichi paused to sip some coffee. Yeah, it seemed the lady was tiring. She mentally cheered but her cheer died premature death as the said lady picked up where she'd left off. "I guarantee you it'll worth it when you find the right guy and be glad to share your first time with him."

Before she could tease Yoruichi about the first time, her phone rang. She eyed her friend then took the call. It was from her father.

"Hello, Dad. Yes, I'm with Yoruichi. Of course I can play pool with you. I'll be home," she checked her military wrist watch and it said 13:44, "at seventeen hundred, give or take. Don't worry, freeway 405 won't get bad for another hour or so. I know, Dad. I'll be careful driving. Oh, I forgot about it. Thank you for reminding me. Yes, I'll tell them you said hello." She looked at Yoruichi, finger pointing at her own phone as to relay the greeting. "Bye, Dad. I love you too."

Her friend nodded her understanding then again her friend didn't give up where there was a bone to gnaw on. Eyes dancing with mischief, Yoruichi poked fun. "So, you do know how to say I love you."

"He's my father and the only family I have." Shrugging one shoulder, she tried to appear composed but inside, she wept for the mother she barely remembered. "Dad would feel bad I didn't say it back. He told me he promised Mom to say I love you on her behalf. He's done so all these years since I was three."

"I miss my dad too. Although I barely remember how he looked like in my memory, his laughter hasn't faded." Hands holding hers, Yoruichi comforted. "They'll always be in our hearts."

Hugging her friend back, Soi Fon let out a long sigh then offered. "Yes, they'll be. And now let's us get you home before your husband reports you missing."

They laughed as they walked out of the coffee shop together. When they reached her Jeep, she opened its back door and retrieved a wrapped box from the cargo space. Handing the box to Yoruichi, "It's Hisana's belated birthday gift. Dad reminded me earlier. I meant to have him to give it to her in April, but his trip was cancelled due to some emergency meeting back in D.C."

"You're thoughtful as ever." The happy wife and mommy didn't let a chance to slip her hands. "You'll be a great mommy. Hisana likes you a lot and wouldn't have left with her grandpa if she knew you came."

"My niece is a doll unlike her mommy, who teases if she isn't flirting. I hope your husband is fine with your flirting."

"What are you getting at, Captain Soi Fon?" The girl even acted insulted and feigned brushing off imaginary tears. As if you can deceive me, Mrs. Urahara. She decided to let it go when Yoruichi went back to her normal self, letting her in a secret that she already suspected. "You must know I only flirted to get him on pins and needles and let his true feelings show. It never worked but I'm fine with it for I'm happy now. I now have what I always wanted."

"I'm happy for you too." She winked back at her friend then got in the car. "How is my niece?"

"She's doing better every day."

"Glad to hear. By the way, today is weekday and it's not yet two. Shouldn't Hisana be still in school?"

.

.

.

They were at the plaza exit to the main street when Yoruichi shook the wrapped gift box. Already a wife and mommy and yet she could still act like a little girl sometime. She wanted to comment on that childish behavior but didn't as Yoruichi turned to her. "Today is Wednesday and school is out at twelve forty-five on Wednesdays. Little kids need to rest their young mind."

"I don't remember we ever got let out that early." Then she remembered Hisana was attending a private school. "I get it. We went to public school and got out at one twenty-five on Wednesdays."

"Your memory is still very good. So, tell me about this passing infatuation of yours for the thief of hearts."

"Will you just please drop that? Damn it, Yoruichi. I shouldn't have gotten you away from your mobile heater." Yoruichi wasn't offended but doubled over and almost hit her head against the dashboard. "Stop that or I swear I'll. Never mind. I don't know what I can do to stop your happiness from spilling over. I'll just get you home as quickly as I can and let you get laid again."

"Ha ha." Holding onto her stomach, her friend didn't stop laughing and only laughed harder. Then she said between laughter. "I think Kisuke would have kissed you to thank you for getting me where he wants me to be."

Horrified, she yelled at her friend. "You'd better keep him away from me, Yoruichi. Doesn't matter it's a thank-you or friendly kiss, I just don't kiss my friend's man."

"I was just kidding." The crazy girl finally got herself under control and patted her on the arm. "Don't worry, Fon. Like you saw him earlier, Kisuke is a sheep in wolf's skin. He never went out on a date before me."

"Poor you."

"Why am I to be pitied?"

"Neither of you had been with anyone else." _Now, my friend Yoruichi, it's time to have my revenge. It tastes sweet._ "It's like you two are walking in the dark. Are you sure you know what goes where, honey?"

"What do you take us for? Three and five? We almost had a baby and so you know we know what goes where." Then she laughed. "Trust me, Fon, these things come naturally. Sometime I almost beg him to let me get some sleep. I'm glad Hisana is on the far side of the house and away from us."

"Just almost, huh? Are you sure one man is enough for you? I have subordinates who are really good looking and have great experience too. Want me to introduce them to you?" The crazed girl didn't only laugh but cackled like an evil witch. What was so funny about what she'd said that Yoruichi laughed as she never had before?

"OK. Let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Why you're cackling."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

She almost said No, I'm not sure; but the daring gleam in her friend's eyes spurred her on. "Bring it on, crazy girl."

"It's you and your bold talk. If I didn't know you well, I would have thought you had at least a few flings." Soi Fon half wanted to turn around and demand Rebecca to know what had been put in Yoruichi's cup that made her this crazed. "You didn't go behind my back and got yourself laid, did you?"

Seriously, she was tempted to toss her crazy friend out of the car when they stopped at the intersection. "Why would I have to go behind your or anyone's back to get laid? And what if I did? Do you have a problem with that, smarty pants?"

"Nope." Head shaking, her friend surrendered with hands upfront. "Of course I don't have any problem with you finding your happiness. I only thought you'd share your momentous moment with me like I shared mine with you."

"You didn't share anything but told me over the phone that 'Fon, you know what, he's mine now'. How does that sound to you?"

"I know I didn't share the specifics, but at least I let you know when I had mine." Her friend didn't look guilty but faulted her instead. "And you, my friend, didn't share anything. Not the month or even the year. I thought we were the best of friends."

Yoruichi sounded disappointed. She felt bad for Yoruichi wasn't only a friend but like a sister she never had. Hands slapping the wheel, she turned to the passenger's seat and shouted. "Fine. I'll tell." _But not the whole truth, my friend_. It hadn't turned out as she'd planned for her words came out low. "I have a thing for this one guy. Happy now?"

"Not really."

What the hell! What else does the crazed girl want now? " _ **What?**_ "

"I'll be happier when you introduce your husband to me," said her friend then laughed again.

 _Is she a clown or something? Damn._ She cursed her bad luck to come visit her crazy friend. She wanted to voice her frustration, but they had made it back to Yoruichi's house. She was saved! Not looking forward to another cross examination, she turned her Jeep around the minute Yoruichi was clear from the vehicle.

"Tell my niece I said hello and that I sorry to have missed her tenth birthday. And Yoruichi, take care. OK?"

She said through the window as her friend waved, "I will. You take care too. And Fon, don't forget what I said about reconsideration."

"You won't let me hear the end of it." She mumbled to herself then cursed. "Hell and damnation. Why did that thief have to appear when Yoruichi was around?"

She would never find the answer for she wouldn't allow it. Even if she had to go on long tours just to stay away from temptation and that thief. Enough of the thief. She told herself as she turned on the radio as loud as its volume wouldn't break her eardrums. She found the songs they play relaxing then her mood soured, hearing the latest song. She had her index finger on the switch meaning to turn the radio off but it stayed still. And so the song lyric and its music intertwined with the light breeze drifting in from the open windows, luring her senses.

 _There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above  
Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love_

 _How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me_

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER TWO**

.

.

.

.

.

Inside the young patron felt like a fish on land but her appearance said nothing alike. She looked cool and bored although her eyes observed everything in her line of view. It was her profession to know her surroundings well and be on alert in case the situation called for immediate action. She dressed in Citizen of Humanity jeans, a black top accompanied by a pair of mid-calf flat heel boots. Looking at other female patrons and back to herself, she had to smile at her choice of footwear. She couldn't walk in high heel boots like them and so her only vanity was her jeans. She could have worn flats or flip flops, too if her dear father, who never paid attention to fashion had commented. And she was glad she'd listened to his advice once again. Her gladness hadn't lasted long as she walked looking around the place and sat down at one of the slot machines.

 _Man. What am I doing here in this deforested jungle of smoke and gambling?_ She asked herself for the hundredth time since she'd left her quiet neighborhood in Chula Vista. If she had wanted to gamble her hard-earned money away, she could have gone to Pechanga or Morongo. It would have saved her gas money and a lot more on food and lodging. She should have swallowed her self-pity and come to Yoruichi's house spending the holiday with her and her family. Hisana would be delighted to see her Auntie too. What a dear child she is, unlike the father.

Well, the father wasn't too bad once he'd worked up the nerve and asked the mother of his child to wait for him. And Yoruichi had waited for almost a year before he'd come back to stay for real with his woman? Yes, his woman. Even if Yoruichi hadn't said anything about spending the night with Kisuke, she'd been able to guess those two had gone past their platonic relationship. Who couldn't have? Kisuke's woman had walked like she'd been an astronaut in space days later, floating around with her secret, little smiles. Secret. Ha! It'd been over a year since then and Kisuke had earned some points, making Yoruichi a happy woman. She had wanted to poke fun up at the couple, but doing so would burst the air from her friend's bubble of happiness. She'd restrained herself and silently congratulated and cheered Yoruichi on. Damn, she was the only left in their group of friends who was still single. And no, she wasn't feeling any pressure. She was just, well, feeling outnumbered and alone.

However, she didn't mind for she hadn't yet met anyone who intrigued or turned her on. Yes, that was the term. Who had coined that crazy term anyway? Turn on. Were people really seeing themselves as switches to be turned on or off? Ironically she just got a glimpse of someone who she wouldn't have thought of running into here. And she was honest enough a person to admit to herself that she felt somewhat… Well, not turned off. What the hell was happening? She had a whole lot more of similar unflattering questions but her not-turned-off effect had made his presence known.

"Hello beautiful."

His voice was dark and smoky. Where had that comparison come from? She wasn't the one who poured her heart over romance novels or anything to do with romance. So how did she know what to say in a situation like this? A woman's instinct. That must be it. And why dark and smoky? He didn't look anything like coal or burning logs, the cigarette smoke from other patrons must have gotten to her head and lungs. And she must be some mindless simpleton in one of her previous lives for she said something that she'd never said about any man what she said to him.

"Hello beautiful."

She knew she was being bold and reckless, yet that was how she saw him, beautiful. Just then she realized what she'd thought and was still thinking. Damn. Double damn. She wished Yoruichi had been here and rescued her like she had done in the past whenever other kids had made fun of her.

"So what a young, beautiful girl like you doing here alone in a city like this?"

Relieved, he let her insane greeting slide. Nevertheless, she couldn't forgive herself for her own insanity. With coldness, she answered with a question. "To have some fun before going back to work?"

"And when are you going back to work?"

He asked and his eyes locked with hers, not letting her off easily. It wasn't like she'd lied, but being under someone's intense gaze rather nerve cracking. Her superior always looked at her in the eyes, but she guessed her superior being a lady didn't count. What about her subordinates and other guys? She had had guys look at her before and none of them had unnerved her. Unnerved or not, she wasn't going to let him have the upper hand.

She offered an offhand response. "Not sure."

He said nothing but kept looking at her and so her mind drifted off thinking about her current, unplanned trip. After seeing how happy her friend was with the man she loved, Soi Fon seriously wished she'd found a man to call her own too. She blamed it all on her biological clock for wishing that wish. Although she missed spending time and doing things with her friend, she was happy when the other woman had found her own happiness. She couldn't come knocking on Yoruichi's door. It was time for her to grow up and not rely on others to keep her company when she was back in town.

She'd felt somewhat lost with nothing to do, so she'd decided to pay this famous city a visit before her job demanded her full attention again. She might have come to Las Vegas for some R&R, but who knew, she could run into some guy who was handsome and refined enough for some harmless, non-consequential flirting. And she believed she'd found that some guy. However, she didn't want to flirt with a married man and so with her eyes, she searched his hands. Once she made a thorough search, she sighed in relief as neither of his hands had a ring on it.

"Why sigh at a time like this? It's almost Christmas, be festive, my lady. Speaking of which, I can't just address you as beautiful or my lady. It's not that you're not a beautiful lady, I feel calling each other by name is more friendly and closer. What do you say, my beautiful lady?"

"Either way is fine with me." She shrugged and let him make the decision.

Stretched out a hand, he introduced himself. "My name is Shuuhei Hisagi."

"I'm Soi Fon."

As their hands made contact, she felt a current run through him to her. Feeling disoriented, she retrieved her hand from his and dropped but kept it flat against her leg. Even through the material of her jeans, she could feel his warmth on her palm and it was still tingling from their contact.

"Soi Fon, it's my pleasure to have met you here tonight. What is a beautiful lady like you doing here alone? Most people come here with a spouse, lover, or friends."

"I'm not most people." She retorted and he chuckled, agreeing. "Yes, I can tell. You're not like most people. You're different, my Soi Fon."

What was that supposed to mean? He could tell. How? She'd seen him before but they'd never talked or even said hello to each other. She wasn't even sure he'd noticed her before tonight. And he called her My Soi Fon. It wasn't even a name. Her name was short and simple, Soi Fon. And yet his given name for her rolled off his tongue like honey, it gave her the chills. They weren't the kind of chills when she stayed out in the cold during wintertime for more longer than safe. The chills were different and like the ones she got when she was high up in the air piloting F-22. They were exhilarating and addictive. She didn't know she'd actually shivered until he took off his black jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"You didn't bring a jacket. Las Vegas may be warm year round but it's still cold at night."

He'd scolded her. Who gave him the right? She hadn't asked him to lend her his jacket. Nor she'd crooked her finger at him, asking him to come to her for an introduction. He'd come on his own and introduced himself to her. Annoyed, she removed his jacket from her slender shoulders and handed it over to him.

"Thanks for the gesture, but I'm doing fine on my own."

"I noticed that too. But once in a while, a girl needs to have someone to take care of her. Girls want to be pampered and well loved."

He made it like she was some weakling and needed a male for protection. She was fine and if she needed a man to take care of her, she had her father. And well loved. If she didn't know better, she thought he said that last part on purpose. Unexpected, forbidden images of him and her came to mind and she had to shake her head to clear her mind. What the hell was that? Never in her life she'd thought such erotic images. Whenever her biological urges made themselves known to make her pay attention to them, she only had blurry images of one body atop another. Never she'd seen such vivid images. Or the panting, the wreathing, the moaning or groaning. And she'd never had a face to put on the male body. Not ever, until he'd said well loved not long after calling her his Soi Fon. Maybe she needed to be protected, protection from him.

 _What is going on here? Damn him._ Surely she couldn't be fantasizing about the arrogant and annoying Shuuhei Hisagi. And why did she have to like the sound of his name on her tongue while mentally damning him? She'd been at the receiving end of flatteries, wooing, charms oozing sex appeal, but not one of those charmers made her feel like she was feeling now. She wanted to be more feminine. She wanted to know more about him. She had her share of kisses but none ever made her hot and bothered as he did by simply saying her name. OK, those hadn't been real kisses but pecking on closed lips back in high school. After failing to feel anything from any kiss, she'd given up trying to find out what kissing was all about. Then college had come and it'd been hectic to think of anything else. Still, she was an upgrade compared to the love-struck Yoruichi, who had never touched lips with anyone else other than Kisuke.

Suddenly, she felt more lost than ever. Seeing how strongly this almost stranger affected her peace of mind, she wanted to be back in her room. A room, which she didn't have one here. Holiday seasons in Sin City were like the name itself, it was hellish to find a hotel room. People all over the world wanted a glimpse of it and so hotels sold their rooms quicker and at higher prices than normal days. It didn't take a genius to know all rooms were booked when she'd called the day before her arrival. She'd called many hotels and even a few resorts, not one single room was available. She didn't want to come, but her father encouraged or rather insisted that she went to enjoy herself for once. And so she had. However, there was nothing to enjoy, well, maybe there was. It didn't last long though for the guy…

 _Forget the guy,_ she chided herself. What she needed now was a room to stay. When she'd let her father know she hadn't yet found a room to stay, coming here without making a reservation first. He'd said there should be a room ready for her. How he'd been so certain, she didn't know and that wasn't the urgent matter at hand now. She needed a room. Any room would do. Maybe she should check the motels which she'd driven past by earlier on her way into the city. They were located good twenty miles from the centre of the city, but that wouldn't be too bad. She didn't care for lights and sights of Sin City, she wanted to stay far from cities like it as a matter of fact. She'd only come because her father had wanted and said he'd be very happy if she had. The way her father had said it and his persistence, she wondered if he were experiencing late midlife crisis. He'd never, ever encouraged her to party.

On the contrary, he'd done the opposite and encouraged her to devote her attention and energy to her military career. He always said she could relax and enjoy when she found herself a good man and brought the man home for him to judge whether the man was suitable and good enough to be his son-in-law. And bam, out of nowhere, he'd told her to enjoy herself and what puzzled her most was his choice of location. A location with a name that protective fathers like her father would never encourage their daughter to visit during a holiday hence less safe place and time to be at.

What had her father been thinking? And what was that Hisagi thinking as he looked at her? He didn't look discreetly but looked openly. Did her coming to Sin make her sinful and grow horns on her head? Was that why? She couldn't think of any other explanation. It couldn't be any green between her teeth for she was particularly specific about personal hygiene and flossed her teeth after every meal. But just to make sure, she cupped her hand over her mouth and cleaned her teeth with her tongue. As her teeth cleaning was in progress, she pretended to look at something above him but in reality, she was looking at him. And so she almost fell off the stool she was sitting on when he invaded her private thoughts.

"Are there horns on my head?"

 _But that's my question for you,_ she had half a mind to say aloud. She was certain her gaze on him wasn't obvious like his on her was. How did he know what she was doing? And why did she become so self-conscious in front of a man all of a sudden and for no reason whatsoever? Most of her colleagues and subordinates were men, yet she never paid them any attention or wondered when and how they looked at her. Darn it, maybe she'd call Yoruichi and ask what men usually did in front of a new female acquaintance. Yoruichi should know for she was a Belle and came to contact with many males in her upper class social circle.

"What are you still doing here, Shuuhei?"

"To be with you."

He told her without taking his eyes off her. What was wrong with the guy? He was on drugs perhaps? "I see other girls make the eye at you, you'd get going before they mistake and think I'm with you. And I assure you being with me isn't fun. My sub… colleagues always say I'm boring because I'm picky, too strict, and a host of other antonyms of fun. Trust me, I can be deadly boring."

"You're different."

"You said that before. Why am I different?"

"Normal girls don't sabotage themselves in front of the guys. But you're. I never met a girl like you before."

"I'm not most girls."

"You said that before too."

"If you heard, then scoot. Your normal girls are waiting in line over there." She told him, pointing her chin at a group of young women talking among themselves. Probably they were debating to see which of them would get the man they'd been eyeing. She'd seen them take notice of him the moment he'd walked into her peripheral vision. And it'd been, she read her watch, thirty minutes. Had it only been that long? She felt much longer for without trying he brought her inner most thoughts and desire to the surface and did so in such a short period of time. Well, if he wasn't going, she was. She turned for the exit while bidding him goodbye. "All right. Mr. Shuuhei Hisagi, it was nice meeting you, but I must get going now. Have a great afternoon."

She thought he'd stop her. He didn't or needed to for her legs stopped on their own when he, still in his seat, spoke up from behind her. "It must be fate that we met."

And that was it, he neither said anything else or explained what he meant. Fate. Was it really Miss Fate being mischievous? Or it was just the devil in disguise of a ruggedly handsome looking, almost six feet tall male with a facial mark causing havoc to her peaceful mind and uneventful life. Before her evil twin could rear its head demanding her curiosity to be addressed, she removed herself from between slot machines and game tables and left Circus Circus without a word to the devil in disguise.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAUTION - RATED M CHAPTER - DISCRETION ADVISED**

* * *

 **ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER THREE**

.

.

.

.

.

She'd heard the saying wake up to the bitter taste of reality before and yet she'd never understood it. Not until the morning after the super short yet dreamlike wedding. And the honeymoon that many other wives would have died of envy. She'd be envious of herself too if she hadn't waken up to her own harsh reality. Rereading the sticky note for the tenth time and yet it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 _My angel,  
Take this and buy what you like.  
I'll be back when I'm done with my job._

What job? While waiting for the judge to marry them yesterday evening, he'd gotten out of the military and was currently looking for another career path.

And what was the money for? Did he think she was some cheap shot wanting a place to stay for the night and some quick cash after the night satisfying her customer? She wouldn't think it that way if he hadn't left a note with no name on. And she wouldn't even mind that lack of courtesy if she hadn't heard him on the phone at dawn, telling someone to wait for him at their old meeting place. His voice had been intimate and almost inaudible like when he had spoken love words in her ears the night before. She had wanted to ask him who the other person was, but he'd dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Then quietly he'd left, without glancing at her to see if she'd been awake or still asleep. She would have still asleep if she hadn't suddenly developed a fondness for his warmth beside in her sleep.

Before him entering her life, she'd been alone and done everything by herself. Although she'd had her father and Yoruichi who had thought a world of her and protected her in all ways they'd been able to, she'd felt alone. Then she'd had to fend for herself to prove to her comrades and later subordinates that a female wasn't less than a male, females were just as strong and dependable as their counterpart. She'd never depended on anyone to give her peace of mind or the sense of security for she hadn't never felt threatened or lost. So she'd found it ludicrous to feel well protected and secured when she'd been in arms. She'd slept like a newborn, forgetting all her training and self preservation.

Even when they'd had their formal introduction and she'd felt threatened by his strange effect on her, she'd felt at ease and content. She'd been that gullible. She should have slept with other guys before him, then she wouldn't have been blinded by her own lust, his charms and wits and promise for the forever. Who in their right mind would marry a stranger only after five days knowing him? She had been so demented to utter the sacred I do to an almost stranger. But how could she have gone to bed with anyone when she'd never felt anything close to what she'd felt with him at her glance at him months before? Had she been doomed the day she'd walked into Studio 35 to check on the distraught Yoruichi?

"You owe me big time, my friend."

She told her absent friend then turned worried, recalling their conversation. The day before running into her own hell on earth, she'd called to check on Yoruichi and heard her bewilderment over the phone. What had Kisukie done now? Yoruichi and Kisuke. Were her friends and herself destined and doomed to fall for only one man?

"What a fool I'd been. He must have been laughing inside the entire he was bedding me. I was such a ripe and easy pick. No long months of abstinence and cold showers. No fine wine, expensive dinners, or luxury hotel rooms needed to seduce me. I was a willing victim and volunteered to be seduced."

More mentally than physically exhausted, she fell down on the ottoman and eyes fell on a piece of paper. On it was the address of the location of her husband's destination with his lover. Married for less than twenty four hours and already had an affair. If he could, she'd do the same too. And what would that make her? An adulteress. Why bother to do such stupid thing, jumping from the fire into a hot pan. She would end what shouldn't have been started. Her throat closed, envisioning the lonely life stretching ahead of her then a sob escaped her control. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them only to face another damning remembrance of his faithlessness. The other woman's words rang in her ears just like when that uninvited woman had shared her past liaison with her own husband.

How had that woman known where to find her if her faithless husband hadn't been in contact with the woman? The other woman had introduced herself as Julie and gone on to ask her personal questions and in regard to Shuuhei's bed manners. How couldn't she not believe Julie's words when she'd known what he was like in bed. Julie's questioning had been humiliating but not as painful as the knowledge of what had been between Julie and her husband. During their girl talk as Julie had called it, she'd felt her world had slipped under her feet and herself dragged into a whirlpool of emotion. Even now she felt blood leave her once again and her entire body chilled to the bone and marrow recalling Julie's words. She hugged her aching body but it didn't ache as much as her heart and soul.

Disillusioned, she couldn't look at that bed or inhale the musky scent from what she sha-. What she had done last night with a stranger now was her husband wasn't worthy of being called share. It was what two adults did as a mean to assuage each other's base needs and sexual frustration. She couldn't stand another minute being in that room or near the bed where she had been ravaged by him less than an hour ago with her blessing and complete cooperation. She needed to get out of there and soon. Searching the room for her clothes, she changed her mind when each and every piece of her discarded outfit reminded her of last night. She wanted nothing to do with last night anymore and so she carelessly went through her duffle bag by the bed for a change of clothes.

As she did so, the wedding band caught her eyes, shakily she pulled it off her finger and dropped where she was. After several failed attempts at retrieving her clothes from within the bag, she finally grabbed hold of a pair of blue jeans and beige T-shirt. She wished she'd brought the black blouse she bought when she'd gone shopping for this trip with Yoruichi. Black would fit her mood perfectly well. At least she had her black pea coat to match her feeling of death. As soon as she was able to yank out her outfit, she ran for the bathroom. As she ran pass the mirror along the double sink, she saw a strange woman looking out at her.

The woman in the mirror had red marks around her neck, on her tender chest and when Soi Fon looked closer, there were marks everywhere on her body. When she stepped into the shower stall, she felt discomfort between her legs. She had to blush when she looked down to see more red marks on her inner thighs. Even as she hated him at the moment, her private parts throbbed at the indication of those marks. Now she understood why protective parents warned their daughters about the power of lust. She still lusted for him and his touch, she hated herself. And so when she was in the shower, she scrubbed and scrubbed, hoping somehow she could scrub the feeling of his touch and his scent off her skin. But how would she ever get him out of her? He'd been both on and in her. She'd always remember the feeling of him on top of her when something touched her front, no matter how casual, just like the water now touching her. She'd always miss his firm buttocks between her legs when she accidentally made contact with them. And the emptiness she felt… She'd lived thirty years just fine but now she felt sorrowfully empty. She also realized her emptiness wasn't one size fit all but he'd personally customized it to his size.

Last night she'd been uninhibited. She'd screamed out his name when he'd taken her to the highest high of heaven then cried out in protest when he'd brought her to hell withdrawing himself almost completely from her warmth. Her legs had tightened around him, keeping him in as he'd withdrew. And when he'd increased the pressure pushing his way back into her, she'd become deliriously high, her arms holding on to his back with all her strength, scratching and clawing at it. He must have a lot of marks from her nails and some of them might be bleeding as well. But he hadn't seemed to mind the pain she caused, meeting her faster and deeper, so deep that she thought he'd touched her womb. When she'd close to her first climax, an unknown territory, strange and strong feelings came forth; so strong and boundless that she'd gotten scared and held on. Held on to what she didn't know, she only knew she would have lost herself forever if she'd let go and so held on. And of course, he hadn't let her. Intensely he'd thrust and thrust until she'd given in and climaxed. She'd heard her own cry but it'd sounded far away and alien to her own ears. That had only been her first taste of passion. He'd made her come again then again, too many times that she lost count. Every time after that first, she'd let go as her body turning hot then cold and back to hot then flown with him. She'd flown wherever he'd led her. She thought she'd seen stars and heard music when they'd come together.

She turned off the shower head and got out and with every step that she took, she felt weak in the knees. She paused to rest her weak muscles and to ease the soreness between her legs. Again, a reminder of her stark reality, every part of her body reminded her of him.

.

.

.

"Angel, I'm back."

He said as soon as he stepped through the door and closed it behind him. His new bride must be sleeping soundly not hearing his return. Tired to the bone, his eyes adapted themselves to the darkness in the room as he shrugged off his coat then carelessly threw it on the loveseat. Like a mouse, he quietly walked toward the inner room, unbuttoning his shirt. Smiling, he walked toward the inner room where his new bride was sleeping. But she wasn't in their bed or anywhere in the room.

Where was she? He dialed her cell but it went straight to voice mail. So he went to the lobby asking the on duty receptionist to see if she'd gone shopping and left him a note. The receptionist, Brenda the name tag said, told him she'd seen a woman with his wife's description leaving with her bag but hadn't left any note. Dejected, he thanked Brenda then he dragged his feet back to the suite, still hoping Brenda was wrong.

Back in the suite, he made a thorough search, going from the kitchenette to the bathroom and back to the greeting room. Brenda hadn't been wrong and his hope had been fruitless as he faced the last room-the bedroom-also empty. He dropped down at the foot of the bed and her lingering scent teased him. He crawled up and rested his head where she had been last night. She must have left not long after he had for the bed sheets was chillingly cold. All of her things were gone. Except the rumpled bed and their marriage license on the carpet, everything was the same as before he'd carried her over the threshold.

She even had taken the time to shower before running off, so she couldn't have waited to get his scent off her either. Had she found his touch so repulsive that she'd left behind the outfit that he'd taken off her? But didn't she know there was no way for her to get rid of him off her completely? He'd been deep inside her and left his mark there. Maybe he'd also left a part of him inside her too. They hadn't used any protection, not even once among the rounds they had had. She'd been the first woman he'd been with without any protection. There had been no need for protection, because he'd known she was the one and married her. And when he'd realized he was her first, he'd been elated and humble to have found something as special with a beautiful attractive woman like her. He'd felt bad and wished she was his first too. Because for a brief moment when he'd been in her, he'd felt like sullying her.

Yet on his defense, he wasn't a teenage boy but a healthy man with needs and his heart was pure for no other woman. His wife was the only one had made her home in it. He had never been promiscuous or indiscriminate. He'd been careful choosing his partners and not sleeping around. He was a man with discipline and had only given in to his biological urge. He'd only looked for a partner in bed when he'd reached his limit of control. And his first time had been nothing but something like graduating from school. He'd been young and foolish, acting cool and had too much pride to have other guys know he'd not done it. He'd only done it because other guys his age had. He couldn't even recall the girl's name or remembered how it'd been like with her. He wasn't that girl's first time or had had any feeling for her, so naturally whatever they had had held no meaning for him. With his first and all the women before his wife, he'd only had sex or sexual intercourse, a more clinically correct term.

With his wife, he'd made love and his heart singing with hers when they had touched. And loved her he did. He loved so very much that he couldn't have kept his hands off her. He'd had his ways with her, knowing full well she hadn't been used to that kind of activity. Just now, he saw a blood stain on the bed, where she'd been last night, it was the physical proof of her purity. He wondered if he'd been too rough and left her too sore. He'd thought she was old enough and all the activities she had as a military officer had broken her barrier, so he hadn't taken extra care and been gentle with her. She hadn't complained about any discomfort either. After getting pass her initial shyness, she'd been with him all the way as he'd revealed her beautiful body to his heart's desire. Layer by layer, he'd peeled her clothing off her. Her face had flushed but she'd made no attempt to cover herself, letting him look at her leisurely. He'd mistaken her flushed face for excitement and passion, not until later when he'd come into contact with her barrier, had he realized it'd been from self-consciousness.

When he'd breached her barrier, his body had tensed then expanded even more. They had been like a glove on a tight fist, he'd grown hotter and bigger still. Delirious with passion, her head had tossed side to side violently while her thighs crushing him to her, as if she'd wanted only him and not even the air getting into her. Her core muscles had gripped him uncontrollably and hungrily her body drank more of him, as if not to leave any drop behind. She'd moaned loudly then screamed out while her core muscles had loved him. Her screams had become the chanting of his name and soundless when he'd stiffened then gone still. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven. For the moment his wife had abandoned her own self and followed him, he'd seen the sky with thunder bolts and lightning. Spreading his wings and him reborn, he'd flown to heaven with the angel by his side.

Picking up her lingerie she'd left behind with other clothing articles, her face appeared in his mind's eye and he wanted to have her again. But before he could have her again, he had to find her and hold her in his hands and never let go. He'd left her for a few hours and she'd been gone when he came back. What had she thought? Didn't she like what they'd shared as he thought she had? Wasn't she a little in love with him too? She'd accepted his ring when he'd proposed, so there must be some part of her heart with his name on it. Speaking of his proposal, he found the ring that he'd put on her not far from the bed. It was on the carpet and under the bed, as if she'd tossed it away and as fast as she could have. Perhaps it'd slipped off her finger since it was bigger than her ring size. However, he knew that hadn't been the case. If it'd been, their marriage license would be in one piece and not torn in half.

What had turned her from him? He remembered how lovingly she'd touched and turned the wedding band on her finger, like it'd been the best and most precious gift she'd ever been given. He looked at her ring on his palm before putting it on his little finger, next to his own. Then he wanted to hit something hard, recalling her look when she'd kissed his finger and the wedding band on it. He relived that sacred moment then felt her lips and warm breath against his hand.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

.

.

.

.

.

He finally made it and now was standing at the doorstep to a two-story townhouse in a quiet neighborhood of Chula Vista. He rang the bell, hoping the one who would open the door was the person he'd come looking for. His hope was dashed when a man in his sixties answered the door.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were your wife and she left her house keys again. Come on in."

"Hello Father."

He greeted his father-in-law, entering the house. The house exuded warmth, welcoming him just like his last visit here months ago. He loved it for it gave him the same feeling as when he was with her. Where was she?

"Where is your wife, Shuuhei?"

"I thought she was here with you, Father."

"I thought she was with you. After you left, I was able to convince her to go to Las Vegas for a break. And a few days ago, she called and told me she still couldn't find a hotel with vacancy. She also said she ran into an acquaintance from home. I knew that was you."

"Yes, I was the one. If there were someone else, I'd have had him hauled off and away from my wife." He cleared his throat as he turned to his father-in-law. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know where my wife has gone to. She left our suite when I got back from my appointment. I believed she would come back here, her only home from the base."

"She hasn't come back. I called and left her a message this morning when my call went to her voice mail. There is nothing wrong, I hope."

.

.

.

His son-in-law shifted in his seat then pleaded with him. "Please, Father, tell me where I can find my wife. I honestly don't know what I did wrong. Maybe she wasn't ready for marriage, for me."

"To be honest with you, son, I was anxious to send my daughter off to Las Vegas. I know she's independent and more than old enough to fend for herself; yet she had never been there or even interested in finding what it's like. Then you came and asked for her hand. I was glad you did because I noticed subtle changes in her when you were around."

"She never let it on."

"Of course she didn't." He chuckled. "She'd rather die than let you know she has feelings for you before knowing all sides of you. I think it's all my fault that she was so strongly against love and marriage. You see, her mom died of breast cancer when she was only three and I, as a man, didn't know how to protect her from bad boys. So, I said to her early on that boys don't behave when there are girls around and that she needed to keep her distance from them. I also told her to fall love with her head then let her heart guide her once she's sure the man she chooses is a good person."

Dismal, he made the conclusion on his own. "She doesn't love me then, neither with her head nor heart."

"No, she doesn't get scared that easy." He shook his head, disagreeing. "She must have seen something special in you. She must have felt something for you. And she didn't only let you come close to her, she also married you. So I don't think you scared her off."

"Do you suppose my sudden proposal and later marriage her scared her off?"

"If your proposal and her marriage to you scared her off, she wouldn't have agreed to marry in the first place."

"Maybe my passion scared her."

"She came to you willingly, right? You didn't coerce her."

"No, Father. I let her make the decision although I might have been intense."

His son-in-law was young and like most young men were passionate, especially when their partner was also the one they loved. He knew Shuuhei loved his daughter for the young man had come to him and sought for his consent. Even before then, his future son-in-law had been serious with his attention and feelings as he'd showed up at every event that his daughter and himself had attended. Shuuhei had never crossed the line or even flirted but kept following her with his eyes. Although his daughter hadn't showed any interest, he'd seen her watching Shuuhei from the corner of her eyes. Yet, she'd always ignored her enamored follower, avoiding any introduction the young man had orchestrated. As her father, he'd been pleased to see a dedicated, young Naval officer so sincere and serious with her. He'd agreed to pave the way for them when that young officer had come to ask for his help to win the girl he'd fallen for. And now his son-in-law was pleading for his help again. He couldn't refuse, knowing his own daughter had finally fallen for someone.

"There must be something terribly wrong for her run away like that. She's a responsible person and takes her commitment seriously. Are you sure you haven't done anything that might have upset her?" He improvised, "Something that you didn't mean to. Think hard, son. You need to come up with a really good reason when you found her otherwise I can't help you. She can be very stubborn and won't listen to a halfhearted explanation."

His son-in-law seemed to be thinking hard as advised, rubbing his forehead then ruffling his hair. "I can't think of anything out of ordinary. At dawn after our wedding night, I received a call from my contact in Vegas relating to the case in which our agents got shot at. But I left a note saying I was out on a job before leaving."

"You're taking that job then?"

Shuuhei had told him about his new as well as last mission with the federal before going to back civilian life and settle down to start a family. And the young man's dedication and responsible trait had earned great score. He himself had asked around about his prospective son-in-law and his family background after seeing him paying close attention to Soi Fon. That was why he'd approved of him for a son-in-law.

"Yes, but I'm only working to tidy up some loose ends. I'd have declined but we lost a few agents besides Kisuke's near death incident. They have spent years of time and efforts on this case to just drop it now, so I accepted their recruitment."

"You've made the right choice, son. Now back to your personal life. What did you say on that note? Something would make a new bride self-conscious?"

"No, Father, it wasn't something like that. I left her some bills and told her to go shopping while I was gone," said his son-in-law, face tinted.

"You left her money?" The boy didn't have a romantic bone in his soldier body. "Why did you give her money? She hates receiving money from others, especially when she doesn't earn it. And you gave her right after your night together."

He looked unsettling as he asked, "She didn't take my intention the wrong way, did she?"

"I'm not sure, son." That was an honest answer because he hadn't been there to see his daughter's expression. She might have been happy to find her husband considerate or insulted seeing the money left behind for her after spending a night with a man as service fee. "Even if she took your intention the wrong way, she'd have waited to kick you out of the bed and made you beg your way back in. With her pride, she wouldn't have run because of that."

"She got upset because I didn't use protection then."

His son-in-law had said that more to himself than him. As a man, he disapproved yet as a father, he applauded for not using protection had shown Shuuhei's complete trust in his daughter. Still, he needed to know the exact account of their time together so he could find a way to help. "You didn't?"

"Not even once."

"Not even once out of how many?"

He scrutinized and the boy's cheeks colored then the redness crept up his ears. He didn't really mean to ask or pry into his daughter's love life. Nonetheless, he needed to find out if it had been indeed passion that his daughter had gotten scared from her husband of less than twenty four hours. He thought his son-in-law wouldn't answer but he did.

"Three? Four? I don't know. I can't remember." Looking up, scared. "She didn't run away because of my passionate attention, did she? I knew it, I shouldn't have let my desire run unrestrained."

"I assume she didn't show any sign of second thought?"

"No, she didn't."

Patting his son-in-law on the knee, he appeased. "Then don't worry about that aspect, son. And we won't know what that made her run away until you locate your errant wife. She might be with one of her girl friends, Yoruichi and Retsu." He reached out a hand to stop Shuuhei when he got up to leave. "I doubt she's with either them now."

"If not with her friends, where else can she be?"

He felt sorry for his son-in-law who was now burying his face in his hands, shoulders drooping. Poor boy. He cracked his brain to think of a place that his daughter could be hiding at while sorting through whatever was bothering her. When he recalled a place and told the tormented, young husband and at once his head shot up, shoulders straightening like a soldier that he was.

"Do you really think so, Father?"

"I can't think of anywhere else. That cabin belonged to her mom's parents and she inherited after her death. As a child, she used to spend the holidays there with her grandparents and later when she got older and had her license, she always goes there if something troubles her."

He told Shuuhei while writing the cabin's address and directions. And he couldn't hide his worry when he voiced his doubt. "If she's not there then she doesn't want to be found."

"Wish me luck, Father," said his son-in-law as they walked out to the door.

He handed him the address and spare key to the cabin. "Shuuhei. The drive up there can be dangerous at this time of the year. The sun will set soon and there may be dense fog, blocking your view. The road is curvy and narrow at some points too. Be extra careful, son. Call me when you found her."

"I'll call you the moment I found her."

"I hope you'll find her soon. I know she's strong and capable of looking after herself. Still-"

"Don't be worried, Father. I'll find her if I have to turn all rocks up on Mt. Big Bear."

A serious man tried for a joke, that didn't bode well. Also, his son-in-law's voice was less distressing while his eyes told him otherwise. His old bones were weary and he was hoping to retire and bounce his grandchildren on the knee. He hoped he would be able to find her, but he knew his own daughter well. It was impossible to change her mind once she'd made it up and if she didn't want to be found, no one could. On the bright side, however, he hadn't thought she'd have liked any man enough to date that man and yet she'd married Shuuhei. Maybe it wasn't impossible to change her mind after all. Nonetheless, she'd never really said she hadn't wanted to a man in her life.

And back and forth, he debated whether he should report her missing and call his friends at the San Bernardino station to keep an eye out for her. It was domestic affair and she hadn't been gone long enough to be reported as missing. He didn't think she'd like public attention or anyone knew of her personal life. He then decided to wait for good news from his son-in-law. If she didn't want to be found, her husband would be the one who could find her.

.

.

.

Another week had gone by and now he was getting another distressed call from the poor husband. Unfortunately, his daughter was hiding so well and her husband still hadn't been able to locate her. It'd been almost a month. Where could she be? Shuuhei had called him the night he'd left for Big Bear to inform that his daughter had never at the cabin.

"Hello?"

His son-in-law skipped the greeting and informed. "I'm sorry, Father, I got my leave just late last night. But I'm resuming my search for her now."

"How is the case? Going well I hope?" He himself was on leave and stayed at home in case his daughter came home when she chose to. The couple needed a mediator or he wouldn't get any grandkid to keep him busy when he retired.

"It doesn't look too promising, but we're not running into another dead end either." Their connection wasn't good but he could hear Shuuhei's tiring sigh after another. And yet he wasn't giving up. "With Grandpa's help, I was able to speak with her superior. The lady told me my wife hasn't been back at the base either. She also said my wife will probably resign from active duty."

He heard a long sigh and sighed along with him. "She's doing all right. She called just yesterday morning."

"Did she say anything about me, Father?"

Shuuhei sounded relieved yet anxious. What should he tell him? If he told the truth, Shuuhei would be crushed since his daughter hadn't said a word about her husband. In fact, she hadn't even mentioned she'd married. She'd only called to let him know she was doing fine and tell him to take care of himself, this year winter seemed to be colder than last and he wasn't young anymore. He chuckled for only his own daughter dared to remind him of his age.

"She didn't want to talk so called me when she knew I would be on duty and couldn't take her call. She left me a message and said she was sightseeing. She also said she'll come home when the travel bug leaves her system."

"Oh."

He must be a wreck now with his wife running away and hiding from him. He knew himself would have been if his late wife had ever left him like his daughter was running from her husband. Worried for his daughter yet feeling sorry for the son-in-law, he tried to comfort him. "I'll talk to her as soon as I can and smooth the way for you. So be calm and focus on your assignment. Your line of work isn't like cruising the coast, young man. I don't want my daughter to become a widow too young."

"Yes, Father. I'll be careful." A pause. "I think our elusive girl has gotten tired hiding and left some trace. We'll come home as soon as I find her."

A lengthening, unnatural silence then the line disconnected. From the second he'd welcomed Shuuhei into his house six months ago, Shuuhei had always been respectful and polite. He had never hung up without a goodbye or forgotten to wish him well. Must be thinking about his wife and already forgot about his father-in-law. He laughed and put his cell away, planning to do something with the house. His new son could move in if he wanted to. Running up the stairs, he hummed visualizing his quiet house filled childish laughter and chatter.

.

 _._

 _._

 _"Are you stalking me?"_

 _He almost denied but that would be lying and he'd learned from her father that she hated liars. And so he told her the absolute truth and even called her his. He saw her as his and he hers. "Yes, my Soi Fon, I'm stalking you."_

 _"Is this where you're staying during your visit here?"_

 _It seemed she disapproved of his choice of hotel. Should he find another place to her liking so she wouldn't give him another cut direct as she'd always done back home? Was she thinking his stay here meant he was a big spender and only knew extravagance? Or maybe, just maybe she wasn't comfortable knowing he was at a resort. Single men didn't usually stay at this place since it was known for lovers and honeymooners. He hoped her disapproval was because of the latter. That would mean she paid attention to his personal life and wasn't too indifferent to him as he'd thought._

 _"I'm staying here. Where are you staying?"_

 _"No, I'm still looking for a place to stay for the night then report back to work sooner than I'd planned."_

 _Of course he'd known she didn't have a place to stay for the night. Her father had called and told him in the morning. His soon-to-be father-in-law had also let him know his future wife was checking with other hotels for vacancy. He acted as if he didn't know anything and asked. "Will it be too soon to leave a place like this? Where do you work by the way?"_

 _"Somewhere under the sun."_

 _"Could have guessed. Your skin is tanned."_

 _"Same for you. Do you work there too?"_

 _"Err, I work with ships and heavy machines."_

 _"And those ships and heavy machines aren't under the sun?"_

 _Laughing, he said then she laughed with him. He found her laughter pleasing and thought he'd never get tired of hearing it. He promised himself he would make sure that was going to be what he would only be hearing from her._

 _"You're only beautiful but can joke too."_

 _"Was that a joke? I didn't know."_

 _He knew she wasn't telling the truth for he saw the corners of her mouth move. Then she smiled and hypnotized him even more. "You should smile more for your smile just now was radiant." He heard himself tell her and his voice was low and intimate._

 _"You don't have the looks of a man who does flatteries."_

 _"Oh, really? What do my looks tell about me then?"_

 _He had to stop himself from laughing as her eyes looked at his face intensely, studying him. After a minute or two, she gave him her conclusion. "You have the looks of a serious man, who doesn't smile often either. You put your duties first and pleasure take back seat. You have the look of someone who is married to his job, whatever that job may be."_

 _She was perceptive. However, she wasn't entirely right saying he put duties before pleasure and that he was married to his career. He'd choose her over duties and marry her if she gave him the chance. "I'd like to be married to you if you'd have me."_

 _"You're rather bold. Did anyone ever tell you that?"_

 _He was a perfect gentleman and never tried to make a pass. And yet, she'd told him she was leaving tomorrow. He needed to act fast and quickly. She wanted to get out of this city because it wasn't to her taste. It wasn't his either, but he had to be here for his new assignment. He would have still been a military man if his grandfather hadn't pleaded with him to resign and start a family. His father often said he was getting old and wanted to see him married with kids. So he had resigned after his last deployment. Disappointingly for his grandfather but fortunately for him when Mr. Kumamoto had called his grandfather and cancelled the marriage arrangement between Yoruichi and himself. He was a free man again and wanted one last action before tying the knot with the girl of his choice. He hadn't expected his chance at proposing to come this soon._

 _Once he'd seen it coming, he had to seize the chance right away. He never wanted to live to regret like his grandfather. His grandfather or rather his mother's uncle and only family had taken too much time before proposing to a lady he'd liked. His grandfather had been devastated to find out the lady had already accepted another man's proposal by then. Although the lady hadn't loved his grandfather, she hadn't been in love with her fiancé either. Therefore, he was going to snap the girl he'd fallen in love with and tie her to him as soon as possible like he was eating at In-N-Out. It didn't matter if she didn't love him, he'd do his best to make her love him. His father had won his mother's heart like that and he, as his father's only child would follow the tradition and hopefully his own children would do the same. Already he had procured her father's approval. The colonel had approved of the match but also told him to treat her like a normal girl and not another fellow military officer. His future father-in-law also said the final decision was for her to make._

 _"No, you're the first and I'm just being honest. And I want to be your first in telling you that you're fun to be with than you let on." He'd found his angel here in Sin. He wasn't going to let her slip away again and so he went down on one knee, "I never met any girl like you. I'm certain it was fate that I saw you when I did. You were right when you said I'm a serious man. I'm deadly serious now, asking you to marry me. Will you be my wife, my angel?"_

 _._

.

.

"Mr. Shuuhei Hisagi. Mr. Shuuhei Hisagi."

Someone was calling him and his delirious mind let him believe he was at that chapel and waiting to be married to his angel. And so he said, "I do."

"Mr. Hisagi? Can you hear me?"

A slight tap on his shoulder accompanied that voice. _Of course I can hear you. Just let me tie my angel to me first or she'll put on her wings then disappear again._ He said but maybe he hadn't for that voice tried to wake him again.

"Mr. Hisagi, we're going to sedate you to treat your wound. Is that all right with you, Mr. Hisagi?"

He nodded his head with great effort. His vocal cords seemed to disobey him and no words had come out when he'd said his consent. His wound? How had he gotten any wound? He remembered he'd been talking to his father-in-law about his wife's possible whereabouts. Yes, his wife, they were already married and she'd left him the morning after their wedding night. He'd been searching for her.

Regrettably, he hadn't been able to locate her exact location for she was moving around like she'd told her father she was living out the travel bug in her. He'd been on the phone with her father before finding himself sedated. He couldn't recall what had happened. The only thing he could recall was a honk from the trailer proceeding on the other direction. That was it. He'd been driving on Pacific Coast Highway and the trailer then… Then his mind drew a blank. What had happened?

 _And where are you, my angel?_ His voice echoed in the back of his mind as it started to slip back into unconsciousness. But before it took him under again, he heard a hoarse voice croak. "Wait for me to come for you, my angel."

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**M RATED CONTENT ENCLOSED - READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

* * *

 **ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

.

.

.

.

.

Yoruichi got up from the rocking chair to answer the knock on the door. Strange. She wasn't expecting anyone and whoever had knocked had the code to the gate. Uncle was on his trip in Sacramento and wouldn't be back for another day. Kisuke had gone to pick up Hisana from school, but he had his set of keys to the house.

"It has to be-"

As she said, she opened the door and came face to face with a new Soi Fon, who looked so unlike Soi Fon. Yet her friend said her greeting with a smile. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been well. But look at you, you look like crap!"

Her smile fell as she sighed a response. "I feel crappy."

"Whatever happened to my old friend, whose stance would scare the devil himself?"

"No, I couldn't have scared him."

Her friend said in monotone. And what was that in her eyes? Tapping her own shoulders, she told her friend. "You can use these."

"Do I need them?"

"No, you don't. However, we're not that far from the beach and sand must have gotten into your eyes."

Her friend gave a weak laugh then took up the offer, resting her head on Yoruichi's shoulder. And without so much as a Beware sign, her friend made her grand announcement. "I'm pregnant."

"OK."

The kitchen fell silent and that was all her buzzing mind could grasp on. Her friend wasn't looking any better and if she listened carefully, she could hear the newly expectant mother's breathing.

"That's it? No drilling. Don't want to know how?"

"No. We're adults." Caressing her infant son's head, she said, "I know how he came to be here. So I pass the drill. However, I want to know when and where. And who."

She wasn't serious, but Soi Fon took it seriously and shared her life-changing moment. "On Christmas Eve. In Las Vegas. And people say what happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas. That's all bul-"

What a small life could do to a strong woman, she wondered as she watched her friend. Her friend stopped herself from swearing and touched her still flat stomach in a protective gesture as if to protect her barely formed baby from profanity. With Soi Fon like that, she decided today was her best chance at getting all the necessary information out of her. And so she plunged on. "I'm just curious why now, all of a sudden. And I still don't have a name to put on the unknown face. I'd like to meet the man you fell in love with."

"It wasn't love but lust. Just pure lust. So no need to meet him."

"What did he say about the news?" On second thought, she worried. "The father is still in the picture, isn't he?"

"Haven't told him."

"Half of the baby is his. He has the right to know and has the responsibility to this baby. He's responsible for your current state too."

"I know."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Don't know. Still thinking hard." Soi Fon complained, tapping her forehead. "At the rate I'm thinking, I think my head will explode very soon."

"Tell the father. He'll help make the right decision."

"Don't think so."

"You haven't tried yet."

"Don't need to. What a guy like him wants to do with a wife and a baby."

" _Wife?_ "

"We were in Sin and I was stupid."

Her friend had earned her full attention now. She was shocked. Only did her friend have a bun in her oven, she also gave up her freedom for a man. The tough and unyielding Soi Fon, who never gave an inch when it came to men, had finally found her Achilles' heel. She touched Soi Fon slightly to get her attention and when Soi Fon returned her gaze, she thought she'd imagined it. Her friend Soi Fon looked almost like she was shy.

Still not believing at what she was seeing, she pressed. "What do I call you then? Mrs. Something Something?"

Her friend stood up and almost smacked her stomach against the granite countertop. She curved her arms around stomach protectively, but when she told Yoruichi of her opinion regarding the absent husband's name, there was no gentleness for the man.

.

.

.

"I'll always be Soi Fon. Who would want to be his wife and carry his name? He's an a… a pain in the neck." Or the pain in your heart, she heard a voice ask. She ridiculed herself. "Well, I'm the dumbest woman walking the earth to fall for the oldest trick in the book. And see where it ended me."

"What trick did he use?"

"He said he never met a girl like me before and that it must have been fate that we met. So on and so on. Ha, fate! As if I believe that."

"You never wanted to go to Las Vegas. Remember back in college? I begged you to come with me to blow off some steam and help me get over Kisuke, you refused to go. And now you tell me you married there. It could have been fate."

"It was just my naivety. Stupidity. Idiocy. Have your pick. Hell, I still can't believe I could be that stupid to let him sweep me off my feet like a green girl with her first beau. That night, when I was with him, I think I acted as if no boy or man ever tried to charm me before. I fell flat. Literally. Before I could wrap my head around what was going on, I was in a luxurious room at some resort that I can't even recall its location or name. I walked on the clouds but when morning came, I woke up to the bitter taste of reality that he slammed on my face. He treated me like a one night stand and left before dawn. I felt cheap and used. I felt violated. I wanted to disappear right there and then and never see another human again. I felt dirty and guilty. My late mother would be sad and Dad would be disappointed. How can I face my father now?"

Her friend let her vent her anger, her hurt; but most of all, her scare. She'd been scared meeting him again in a city people called Sin. She'd been even more scared when she'd realized she was already half in lo, no, not that, never that. She'd been half in lust with him when she'd first laid her eyes on him. She'd felt like she could have trusted him with everything. That was why after a few martinis, she'd ended up at some cheap chapel with him by her side and later in bed with him on top of her.

Damn it all to hell. Damn the so-called love. Damn him. Damn him for making her fall for him then leaving her like she'd been a paid woman for the night. But most of all, damn her. Damn her for her weak will. Damn the lust she felt for him. Damn her traitorous body at his first touch. When she'd first felt his lips on hers, she'd caught on fire. She'd felt like the earth had always been upside down and only righted itself when he'd kissed her. When they had really kissed, she thought all the questions she'd ever asked but not been answered had been answered. And when finally he'd made her his, she'd seen heaven. Then long into the night he'd made her see earth and heaven collide. She felt she'd travelled the universe with him. He'd lured her with the promise of heaven and once he'd had her, he'd left her in hell.

Yes, she was in hell. She wouldn't hate him this much if she'd been smarter and taken precaution. But what a woman who had either expected or wanted to participate in pleasure of the flesh do with pills or condoms? Even if she'd been sexually active and had the wares with her, she doubted she'd have remembered to make use of them. She'd been way over her head to recall any lecture from Health Ed in high school or all the commotion she'd heard from the media about sexually transmitted diseases and birth control. She wouldn't despise him if there weren't a long lasting consequence and that consequence would become more evident in a few months.

Palms flat against her stomach, she silently said to her unborn child. _I'm so sorry, kiddo. Your mommy isn't as smart or wise as she thought she was._

.

.

.

Her friend finally lost her control as let her emotions run their course and let tears fall. Yoruichi shed tears along with her for she knew the gut-wrenching pain when one lost something that she'd thought would always be yours. There was no doubt in her that Soi Fon felt the same way for the father of her baby. Soi Fon wasn't the type of girl who'd jump into bed with a man she felt nothing for. For all her boldness and daring remarks, she suspected her friend had never been with any other man.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Fon?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. For now, I'm going to take a nap. A very long one. Maybe next time I open my eyes, all this was a nightmare."

Her friend said, moving a hand over own stomach in circular motion. She wondered if Soi Fon knew what she was doing or how much that simple gesture revealed. And as if she finally realized what she was doing, her friend dropped her hands to the side and got off her seat, hands pulling her oversize white T-shirt down her waistband. She was leaving.

She was clueless as to what to do and make her friend feel better. She offered again. "Don't hesitate and let me know if I can be of any help."

"Yes, there is. I wonder if you could raise my baby along with your kids."

"That's what you truly wish?"

"Yes," said her friend while her head moved from side to side on its own volition. "I can't take care of this baby when I'm on tour and I'll shame my father by having him take in my baby."

"What's there to be ashamed of? You're married to the father. Even if you weren't, there was nothing shameful about having your baby and loving it."

"Do you really think so? Could you do that to Uncle if you were in the same situation as I?"

Doubtful, she couldn't give her friend a confirmative answer before her friend said understandably. "You couldn't either. We may be living in a modern world, but your uncle and my father are old-fashioned. You wouldn't become intimate with Kisuke if you haven't chosen and married him in your heart. And like you, I wouldn't have gone to bed with my baby's father if I wasn't married to him. I wouldn't even enter the hotel room with him even if my body cried out for his. Well, my friend, I guess we both are doomed to be one-man women."

After giving her a bear hug, her friend bent down to kiss the sleeping baby's forehead. Another gesture from her friend that she found touching and more so when her friend whispered to the baby. "My boy, grow up strong and well so you can protect your playmate, my baby. If she's a girl, you can safeguard better than her mother guarded herself. Bye, Yoruichi. Don't worry for me too much, OK? Your son needs you, so stay healthy. I just need to sleep on this, I'll be fine. Nothing a goodnight sleep won't cure."

"Alright. But don't forget you're welcome here at any time. Promise me you'll come to me if you need anything. Anything at all."

Soi Fon nodded and raised one hand, telling her not to get up when she placed one of her arms on the counter top to to stand up. "You stay put and rest. I'll show myself out. I've been here plenty of time, remember? Unless you have heirloom silverware lying around."

She laughed at her own joke, thought Yoruichi. If she could still laugh, maybe a goodnight sleep would show her the right path.

Almost out of the kitchen, Soi Fon said over her shoulders. "If my baby is a girl, I'd love to have your son for a son-in-law. Both you and Kisuke are great role models. Loyal mother and faithful father, the boy has all the good genes. That's what I'd like for my daughter, a good and faithful man by her side when she grows up."

.

.

.

Soi Fon left before she could tell her that maybe she would one day get her wish granted. Her infant son Toshiro, who was only one month and slept most of the time, had moved at Soi Fon's soft whisper. He fluttered his eyes open and looked up at her, lips puckering. She didn't think he was hungry for she'd fed him just half an hour ago.

She caressed his smooth cheeks as she talked to him. "Well, like father like son. Are you going to pick your bride early like your father? But you're breaking the record, my son. Your daddy was five when we met and here you're, barely out of your mommy's womb and already has your choice of bride. Child, you're only one month old. Your little bride isn't going anywhere, be a good boy and be patient."

At her last word, he flailed both arms and legs, making funny little sounds. "OK. You win. I promise I won't let your daddy marry you off to any other girl but your little bride. I can't wait to see the expression on your daddy's face when he hears of this, my son."

She knew he couldn't understand just yet, still she talked to him. She wanted to tell him about their family and the world he had yet to see. For one month old baby, he already showed signs of a good listener. He always ceased his fussing when others talked to him and listened tentatively. She laughed, thinking back the small talks she'd had with him. His daddy and big sister had also talked to the little guy, telling him to be a good little boy and not tire his mommy.

"My little Toshiro, mommy thought you got tired listening to her in the nine months you were in there." Rubbing her nose against his little one, she smiled letting him know how much she loved him. "Grandpa, Daddy, and your big sis love you too. Now be a good boy that you're and take another nap until your next meal. You want to grow strong, don't you? Have a sweet dream, my dear son."

She knew she was taking too much pride in her new baby, how couldn't she? He was so adorable and well-behaved too. Just like now, he'd smiled his baby smile then closed his eyes to nap again. She just hoped he hadn't been traumatized by his parents' night activities while he'd been in her womb.

She was blessed to be married to her husband for he'd been thoughtful of her needs and attentive as always. She believed she was blushing, recalling the times they indulged their mutual intense passion during her pregnancy. She wondered how many kids they would have had if they had gotten married after her graduation from the university. She'd been twenty two then and wanted to be his wife and bear his children. Looking back on the rough path her husband and herself had walked, she felt more love for the little bundle in her arms.

Hugging her small son to her chest and lips on her forehead, she whispered. "You're not only my baby but also my love's baby. I love you, my son."

"I love you, kitten."

She turned to the voice she so much loved and found that love reflected in the blond man's eyes. His lips curled into an easy smile and quietly he walked up to her, hugging her from the side. He bowed his head to capture her lips with his and she whispered her love for him as they kissed. They shared a long, lingering kiss and would have kept on kissing if their little girl hadn't shown up.

"Mommy. Mommy. How was my baby brother today?" She called out then ran to their side, wrapping small arms her around waist. "I missed you, Mommy."

She was glad their daughter had come in time. After months of confinement before and after birth, she burned even at her husband's accidental touch. It was too early for them to resume their marital activities but peeking and touching wouldn't hurt. And yet it would be torturous for the both of them since they could only look and touch but not act on their love and intense passion for each other.

"Mommy missed you, too, my child." She leaned down to bestow her little girl a kiss on the head. "Your baby brother has been good all day. Like his big sister, he's been well-behaved."

Her daughter returned her kiss on the cheeks. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you go get changed and wait for Mommy in the library?" She told her daughter. She kissed her baby brother on the forehead then ran upstairs.

"No running, my child." Laughing, she reminded the excited big sister. "Grandpa's rule."

The running feet stopped. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I need to remember not to run or else Grandpa will make me do ten pages of cursive."

"Or calligraphy."

She teased and didn't expect a response from upstairs. With no free hand, she had to smother a laugh against her husband's shoulder when their daughter moaned out a late reply. "How did you survive such cruel punishment, Mommy? I shudder just at the thought of holding calligraphy pens."

"Mommy made it so will you, my child. And calligraphy is good for character building."

"Yes, Mommy. I'll see you in a bit."

As her daughter's voice faded, she turned to her husband to find him smothering his own laugh. Boxing his ears, she demanded. "Are you laughing at me, husband?"

"No." She knew he was when his laughter became a roar. He covered his mouth with his hands as not to wake up their son. Once the roar subsided, he pleaded, eyes filled tears from laughing. "Our daughter reminded me of you poking calligraphy pen through the paper instead of practicing on it."

"And whose fault was that?" She elbowed him in the stomach. "It was you who got me into mischief but only I got punished. You can't imagine how painful it was to practice page after page."

He gave her a searing kiss and she could do nothing but submitted. Lifting his head, he said against her lips, their breaths mingled hotly on her cheeks. "Forgiven?"

Handing their sleeping son over to her husband, she requested in a shaky voice. ""My love, would you please take our son to his room? Our time-out is still in effect. I'm sorry."'

"Anything for my kitten."

Looking dazed, he leaned in for another kiss then turned to leave. She grabbed him by the nape of his neck to deepen their kiss, promising him. "Behave and you'll be forgiven in due time. Very generously."

Knowing her own weakness, she let go of him before he could kiss her again then walked briskly away. She felt her lips curling into another smile when he said from the kitchen. "I'll hold you to that, my little Yoruichi. Did I tell you I love you today?"

She laughed in response then skipped a few steps to get far away from temptation.

"I love you too, my Kisuke." She said to the air as she opened the door to their library, hoping one hour away from him would be long enough to dampen her desire.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N

I was out with my best friend this past weekend and heard a very interesting love story from her. I've decided to rewrite the second half of Angel and the Devil and include the story I just heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER SIX**

.

.

.

.

.

It'd been forty five minutes since she'd left Yoruichi's house and now was on the freeway. She'd been driving around, undecided on her next stop and a place to stay. She'd stayed at a hotel near the naval base in National City after leaving Las Vegas. She must have been out of her mind to pick the one location, where the man she wanted to run from used to station at. He'd told her he'd have to come back, signing one document or another to finalize his retirement. Had she hoped to run into him there? So much for hating him, Soi Fon. She criticized herself and momentarily forgot about the night she was trying to obliterate from her memory.

Where should she go now? She didn't want to go back home or to the cabin. She'd thought about going to the cabin, but she wouldn't take the chance and ran into him. Although he was a playboy, her instinct told her he was a responsible man. Thus, he wouldn't sweep the woman he'd married under the carpet. She knew he would go and look there after seeing her father. And she knew he would if he hadn't already. She'd also thought of crashing Yoruichi's place for a night or two. But she wanted to be alone even if the silence had become deafening. She'd also felt lonely. That had been a shocker to her. Before meeting and marrying him, she'd never felt lonely although she'd been alone. She wanted to go back to the way it'd been before, when the image of a man hadn't burned itself in her mind and her heart hadn't hurt thinking about that man. Why did her life have to change now?

And what was she going to tell her father? She'd gone and had herself married to an almost stranger. She hadn't asked for his opinion or given him the only chance to walk a daughter down the aisle. And soon he'd have to deal with baby cries, diapers, and toys cluttering around the house. Would her father be pleased or disappointed with the new addition to their family? How was she going to tell her baby about its father? Would the father be shocked to find himself becoming a father so soon? Maybe she should retire from active duty and apply for some post in a foreign country. She wouldn't have to look over her back, watching if he was looking for her. And there was no guarantee that he cared enough and was looking for her still after these weeks.

Planning for an future blindfolded was like inviting a migraine to her already pounding head. She needed food and rest as soon as possible. It'd been three hours since her meager lunch of half a burger. She neither had the heart to eat nor the desire to sleep. She dreaded the moment her eyes closed for she'd see him and them in the place she wanted to forget. Still, she had to eat as well as sleep. One hand on the wheel and the other on her abdomen. Her baby needed nutrition and her sleeplessness would pose great danger.

As she drove past a nice looking hotel, her decision made up in an instant. Exiting the freeway, she took note of the businesses surrounding the hotel and saw a spacious shopping center with a dine-in theater. She often heard time healed all wounds and shopping helped the mind, both of her body and mind were in shambles. She was going to take this opportunity and heal while breaking some bank account, time for frugality was over. He'd wanted the oven and now got a bun as bonus, he might as well pay for child support along with alimony. He could support a few more ovens and a variety of buns.

 _ **Honk.**_

The honk snapped her back to reality and she found her knuckles white, gripping the wheel. She relaxed her hands then searched for the source of that honk. From behind her, the driver waved a hand toward her. Looking back in front of her, she noticed the green light was on for her direction. And so she released the brake then stepped on the gas, apologizing. She hoped the other driver could hear her. Lately, she'd been so distracted and it was getting worse each passing day. She needed to get a hold of herself or else who knew what could happen with her lack of concentration while driving. She'd forgotten where she was, wounding herself by thinking about his other women and possible children. Damn. No, no more damning. Like cigarette smoke and liquor, she must stop saying it no matter how irritated or frustrated she got.

.

.

.

Off the freeway and now on the parking lot, she parked her Jeep then got out, hauling an overnight bag over her head. She was dead tired and wanted to drop down right where she was. She couldn't and so she dragged her feet to the hotel lobby, asking for a room. She said a prayer when the receptionist asked which floor she wanted to stay. Major holidays had passed, there were plenty of rooms vacant and she could have her choice. If it hadn't been the case, it'd be like Las Vegas all over again. Da- Gosh. Her empty stomach was getting to her head. She needed food now.

"Sandy, do you happen to know a good place for dinner at this time of the day?"

Smiling, Sandy looked up and friendly suggested. "There is a sushi bar down the street, it's next to the dry cleaner. Or you can try the Indian restaurant. It's located at the end of the street but on the other side. There is also a Korean BBQ on Watson right by the freeway."

Probably the blank look on her must have made the friendly Sandy misunderstand, thinking she had racially discriminated her guest. She apologized, "I'm so sorry, Miss. You look Asian and I thought you might want to have a taste of home."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and so hungry that my mind went blank." She smiled apologetically at the red faced Sandy. "I thank you for your thoughtfulness, but a sandwich will do. And I don't think the kiddo will like sushi or anything too foreign."

Sandy's face had confusion written all over, moving aside to look behind her. She chuckled and was glad to be able to still find little things funny. Patting her own stomach gently, she shared her secret. "The kiddo may be small but already has its say."

"Oh, congratulations!" Sandy was inputting her information from the ID and credit card into the system, checking her in. Once done, Sandy turned to her with an assurance, smiling. "Ms. Fon, your room is on second floor and at the far end facing the pools. You and your baby will have fresh air and rest well there."

"Thank you, Sandy." She guessed she was getting used to and started to like the sound of kiddo for she smiled again, asking. "You don't happen to know if there is a Quiznos around here, do you? The kiddo seems to like sandwiches."

Hands clapping like a child, Sandy announced with pride. "You're asking the right person. I was born and raised here, I know the area like the back of my hand. There is a Quiznos at the corner of Greenwood and Maidstone. There is also a Subway five minutes drive from here. It's on Dale and Lyndon. Oh, I remember. There is a Vietnamese restaurant a few doors from Subway. Their pho is really good, especially in the weather like now. It keeps us warm like hot coffee."

"You're very resourceful, Sandy. Thank you." Picking up her bag from the floor, she told her informant of her decision. "I think I'll go grab a sandwich at Quiznos then come back for a long nap."

"It's a good idea to have dinner before dinnertime. The streets will be swamped with the local and tourists." Sandy inputted, pointing behind them. "It's even worse down that way."

She knew what was that way. It was toward the beach and the hot spot. Before another self-inflicted pain could assail her, she thanked Sandy, taking the key card from her. As she left the lobby for her room down the hallway, she wondered how long she was going stay homeless. Maybe she would just stay here until her baby came then… Then what?

Forget it, she told herself, inserting the key card into its slot and walked in. She didn't need any more headache.

 _Or heartache_ , a small voice jibed at her.

 _Do whatever you want,_ she dared the voice and let it jibe all it wanted. She didn't have enough mental strength to take on any more of its attacks. While giving the voice her blessing, she made a thorough search of the room. It was her habit to check all corners and hidden places when she was at a new place. Once she was happy with her new domain, she dropped her bag on the bed then left for her early dinner.

.

.

.

Half past four, she was back at the hotel. Her mind was planning for the evening while her feet carried her toward the front desk for she wanted to say hello to the good-natured Sandy. But Sandy wasn't at her post and another receptionist named Jeff working the second shift. Right, Sandy had said her shift started at seven and ended at three. So she turned around and went to her room, intending to take a very hot shower then knock herself out until the next morning.

However, she wasn't that lucky. After the hot shower she'd promised herself, she'd turned on the heater then gotten under the covers. The small alarm clock on the desk had said ten after five and now it was seven o'clock. Almost two hours and yet she was wide awake, staring at the ceiling as if her life map had been drawn on it. She just lay there and watched the small light reflecting from the swimming pool down below. The light danced as the water rippled then a strange yet familiar face appeared in that dancing light, taking her to another time and place. And there she saw the same face also with reflected light dancing on it.

One hand on her belly while the other raised in the air holding the lighted face, she whispered. "Do you love me, my lover?"

As soon as those words reached her ears, she snapped her mouth shut and dropped her hand like it'd gotten burnt. But she couldn't stop once she'd set her emotions free from their constraint.

"You're a fool, Soi Fon. He's just another rich playboy and heart-breaker. You'd be better off not thinking about him anymore. He doesn't love you. He never has. And he got what he wanted."

A tear fell then another followed as she reproached herself and fell asleep with exhaustion. Exhausted or not, he didn't spare but tormented her even in her much needed sleep.

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _They met yet again, the third time in three days._

 _She'd been to Sahara not two hours ago, asking them if they had any vacant room and somehow Shuuhei Hisagi had been there, giving her an odd look. She'd have questioned him about their coincidental meetings if she'd been a paranoid person and thought he stalking her._

 _She knew herself had good enough looks, but she was far from a beauty nor famous for a man with his appearance to stalk her. And his appearance was catching to the eyes. Now that she saw him up close again, she found the way he carried himself quite appealing in addition to her favorable first impression of him months ago at Studio 35._

 _"Are you stalking me?"_

 _She asked him jokingly but when he answered her, she wasn't sure he was joking as well or plain serious._

 _"Yes, my Soi Fon, I'm stalking you."_

 _This wasn't good and getting weirder. On one hand her instincts were telling her he wasn't a bad man and no harm would come to her but on the other hand, an unknown inner alarm system warned her to get away, as quickly as she could. Her instincts never failed and saved her life once or twice before. So which one should she listen to, her instincts or that warning? She needed to break silence, because once again, his eyes made her tense. And she liked it not at all._

 _"Is this where you're staying during your visit here?" She heard herself ask._

 _"I'm staying here. Where are you staying?"_

 _He asked her if she was staying at Loews Lake Resort. Still hated to say his name, even only in her head and to herself. But no, she wasn't staying here. She wished she had and was hoping she'd get a room here. Her father had suggested when she'd told him she was again room-less as the place had only been vacant for two nights. And earlier around noon, she'd been evicted from her home of two days and two nights. Studying the lobby and hallway, she almost heard her savings cry out for staying here would cost a fortune. And what did her unwelcome state-mate do to be able to afford a room here?_

 _Back at Sahara, he'd told her he was going to be in this city for at least a week. She'd asked so she could avoid him and she must avoid him at all cost. She'd successfully maneuvered and gotten away before others could have introduced them to each other several times back home. That was another thing about him. For whatever reason, he'd appeared at almost all the social events her father and herself had been invited to. That was how she'd known his name wasn't really Shuuhei Hisagi. His name should be Trouble or Devil, which was more fitting._

 _"No, I'm still looking for a place to stay for the night then report back to work sooner than I'd planned."_

 _"Will it be too soon to leave a place like this? Where do you work by the way?"_

 _Not wanting to disclose too much about herself when she knew nothing of him, she lied but kept it close to the truth as much as possible. "Somewhere under the sun."_

 _"Could have guessed. Your skin is tanned."_

 _"Same for you. Do you work there too?"_

 _"Err, I work with ships and heavy machines."_

 _He didn't have the look of a labor worker, his hands were too clean. His skin although was tan, there wasn't any sunburn on his face or lower arms. His speech was too refined. And his outfit too, they were of high quality._

 _"And those ships and heavy machines aren't under the sun?"_

 _He laughed and his laugh was contagious, she laughed along and found time spent time in Sin enjoyable._

 _"You're only beautiful but can joke too."_

 _"Was that a joke? I didn't know." Honestly, she had no idea it was a joke. Not really. She betrayed herself when she let it slip and smiled._

 _"You should smile more for your smile just now was radiant."_

 _"You don't have the looks of a man who does flatteries."_

 _"Oh, really? What do my looks tell about me then?"_

 _Studying his face openly now, she thought she saw his lips itching for a smile. She concluded. "You have the looks of a serious man, who doesn't smile often either. You put your duties first and pleasure take back seat. You have the look of someone who is married to his job, whatever that job may be."_

 _"I'd like to be married to you if you'd have me."_

 _"You're rather bold. Did anyone ever tell you that?"_

 _"No, you're the first and I'm just being honest. And I want to be your first in telling you that you're fun to be with than you let on."_

 _Stunned. Shocked. She was a bit of both. And a bit worried too. When she'd had to resist the urge to cover herself and hide for he couldn't be more right telling her he wanted to be her first. And when he'd said he would like to be married to her if she'd have him. Have him? As in have have or just have? if it was just have, she wasn't one to have one night stand or practice casual sex. Definitely not with a guy who had just introduced himself to her. And if it was have have, she wasn't planning on marriage. It didn't matter if her heart skipped a beat at the thought of being married to him. Or was she? She was afraid there was a possibility she'd do just both. With him._

 _Then all her doubts went straight to hell when he, without any warning, went down on one knee. "I never met any girl like you. I'm certain it was fate that I saw you when I did. You were right when you said I'm a serious man. I'm deadly serious now, asking you to marry me. Will you be my wife, my Soi Fon?"_

.

.

.

 _"Angel."_

Struggling between drowsiness and wakefulness, she heard a male voice called her from a far distance. Before she knew what she was doing, she called out to that voice.

"Shuuhei."

She sat up so fast that she nearly plunged herself off the bed. Like the first days that her training officer had come and woken up new recruits at the training camp, she awoke disoriented and felt out of place. Her heart had pounded and body had hyped with youthful excitement anticipation for action during those weeks of training but at the moment, her heart was beating and body throbbing for him.

Turning over, she burrowed her head under the pillows then turned back to lie on the side. Hands caressing where she believed her baby was, she apologized, "Sorry, kiddo. Mommy almost squashed you in there."

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**M RATED CONTENT ENCLOSED - READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

* * *

 **ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoruichi, where is she?"

He knew the lady opening the gate for him had known he would show up some time or another. And yet she was acting as if she hadn't.

"I beg your pardon?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "And who are you?"

"Where is my lady?"

"I'm sorry to whom are you referring?"

Out of desperation, he pleaded. "Please."

"OK. Since you said please, I'll tell you what I know."

She said so yet but he had the feeling that she wasn't going to tell everything that she knew. He had a hell of a time looking for his missing wife and her friend wasn't giving him an easy time either. The two friends were thick as thieves.

"I'd appreciate if you could tell where I can find my runaway bride." He told her and believed she said something like I wouldn't run away but run to you with a shot gun. Puzzled at the woman's hostility toward him but disregarded it since finding his wife of half a day and night was more urgent.

"The truth is I don't know where she's gone to. I wish I could tell you so you can somehow convince her that what you and her shared was real. You hurt her deeply. I never saw or ever thought I'd see the day she'd cry and she cried when she first came to me. I don't know what really happened between you two, but I'm sure what she felt for you was real."

"You sound like she doesn't feel anything for me anymore. My feelings for her were real too. And I still feel the same."

"No, she still feels something for you alright. Nonetheless, I can't be sure that feeling is in your favor. When I saw her last, she said to me to tell whoever comes look for her that he could go to hell for all she cares."

He felt his heart stop then go cold when the woman imparted that distressing news. With less hostility and some warmth of understanding, she told him. "For a second, I wished she were here now and you two could kiss and make up. I also wish we met under different circumstance so I could ask you how you won her over. I…"

She paused so he reminded her. "You really don't remember me?"

"We met before?"

"You don't have eyes for any man but your man, do you?"

Your man. He said them in the same way as he said to her a year ago. His effort paid off as her eyes widened in recognition then she exclaimed. "It's you. What a small world. How have you been Hisagi?"

"It's Shuuhei. Ring any bell?"

She blinked her eyes. "You mean you're the grandson? Yamamoto?"

"The one and only, but Yamamoto is my mother's maiden name. I'm Shuuhei Hisagi."

.

.

.

He introduced himself with grin, but it wasn't much a grin. The grin he'd given her a year ago was kind of boyish and playful. The grin he gave her just now was more like a grimace than a grin.

"I can't believe it. My almost fiancé and best girl-friend. Hmm, you two make a perfect couple. Just wonder how I didn't see it before. If I did, I'd have hooked you guys up."

Shuuhei let out a long sigh then started to explain his incognito. "My grandfather wants to see me married before he passes on. I agreed to check on my bride candidate but not to the marriage. I believe marriage can't last without mutual understanding between the couple."

"I see now. That's your reason to join Studio 35 to check me out."

"No, I didn't join to check you out. I joined to check Soi Fon out."

"Let me get this straight. You joined not to check me out but Soi Fon? Am I correct?" She waited for him to confirm and when he did with a nod, she questioned. "How did you know Fon?"

"I didn't know her then. I only saw her at the training camp years ago then again in front of this house when Grandfather and I came to see your uncle. I recognized her and wanted to know more about her. So I tailed her for some time before she led me to your studio."

She confronted him, acting as if scandalous. "How could you stalk a helpless young woman, Mr. Hisagi? Don't worry, I was just kidding." Yoruichi added as he opened his mouth to defend himself. Hopeful, she searched for his eyes. "You did tell her what you just told me right?"

It seemed her friend running away had left the husband lost for words. He shook his head for a reply and so she kept quizzing him. "Why didn't you?"

"Couldn't find the right moment."

"Couldn't find the right moment? What did you do in the months that you followed her? I also know for months you were at many events that Uncle Ming and Fon attended."

He looked up, eyes brightened. "She told you about me?"

"Of course she did." Pretending to roll her eyes, she stated the obvious. "We're best friends. Actually, she never mentioned your name or even how you look. She only told me about you in passing comments here and there. Back to your reason for being here. You could have told her how you followed wooing her. I'm sure she wouldn't have left. What did you do the night you married her? Should have let the cat out of the bag before putting your bun in her oven."

Like Kisuke, Soi Fon's husband didn't seem to know the old term as he didn't respond. Instead, his face reddened and so she could guess what he or rather what he and her friend had done. But seriously, couldn't he have found a few minutes? There was no way they could have been at it all night and had taken a break sometime throughout the night. Even her own eager and ardent husband had needed one on their official wedding night after getting an OK from Jim. Then again, both men were in their prime and Soi Fon and she had a lot of catching up to do after thirty plus years of celibacy. She felt her own face heat up at the thought. My goodness, a woman in her condition shouldn't be entertaining such thought or doing so when she has guest.

Shaking her head to clear the image of her absent husband, she cheered him up. "Fon would see you in a different light if she knew all that. I know I said I didn't know where she went, that's still the truth. My guess is she's at home with Uncle Ming, her father."

"I know her father." He was hesitant, making it sound like there was something more; but he moved on. "I even checked with her superior Colonel O'Connor. Colonel told me my wife served her term just before her trip to Vegas. The lady also said she had intended signing up for another. But last week, she called to let Colonel know she's retiring from the military."

"You see, the reaso-" She wanted to tell him about Soi Fon's condition but thought it was something that the wife should share with her husband. "Shuuhei, she needs you so find her. And when you do, make her listen to your side of the story. I don't care what or how you do it, just do it before she blows a hole through you."

Much like his wife, he saluted to her. "Yes, ma'am."

He smiled. A real smile from the poor husband. She didn't. Too bad for him though because he was, in a way, putting her dear friend through hell. A place Soi Fon never wanted to be in and had tried her utmost to stay away from. Perhaps it was all her fault that Soi Fon had gotten hitched with Shuuhei only after five days courtship. She dearly wished the couple would work out their differences and stay together. She had no idea as to what to do if they wouldn't.

"Hurry, before I send my husband after you. He was in the Army once."

"Yes, I knew. I even told you your man would be home soon, didn't I?" He winked as he went on, handing her a business card. "Would you please call me if my wife comes here again before I can find?"

"You can count on it. I've always wondered how you knew about him, about us. But that's another story for another day. Shuuhei." She kept her gaze on him. "Fon isn't only my friend, she's like my little sister and I like you. So please don't disappoint me and let her hurt alone."

He took her hand and shook it. "I won't let that happen for she's my angel. Thank you for looking after her while she was growing up."

"How did you two find the time to talk about me but not about your own courtship of her?"

"I- I was afraid she wouldn't let me get near if she knew I'd stalked her." He was solemn when he briefed her on the months he'd followed his own wife. "I was still on duty then and had to go on tours, sometimes unexpectedly. It's the same with her. We leave whenever and wherever duty calls. And she never allowed me time alone with her when I managed to get our mutual acquaintances to introduce us. She didn't even let them finish the introduction."

He laughed but she didn't think his laughter humorous. It wasn't a forced laugh either. Shuuhei and Soi Fon were a pair, alright. Both husband and wife didn't appreciate humor like Kisuke and herself. She wondered how their baby would be like, humorous or serious like its parents.

"She's like that but you won't find a better friend or wife." Patting on the shoulder, she explained or tried to. "She's an only child and her mom passed on early. Besides me, Uncle Ming has been the one only she shares her tears and laughter with. Just be patient and you'll find yourself the best partner for life. But now, let get going before she drops off the map again."

"Thank you, Yoruichi. And congratulations on your marriage and baby."

He gave her a handshake then left. And when she saw him drive away, she came back inside and dialed Soi Fon's number on her cell.

.

.

.

"Fon, where have you been these past weeks?"

"Relax, I'm somewhere safe."

"It's not me. It's your heart thief. He was here not five minutes ago looking for you."

She asked Yoruichi, holding her breath. "Did you tell him where I'm staying?"

"Excuse you, you haven't told me your location." Her friend complained then said, "He's serious, Fon. I can tell."

"How? You weren't there or you met his other woman. One of his many women." She amended and heard bitterness in her own voice.

"I can understand how you feel, but he doesn't seem like a player or two timer."

She knew Yoruichi meant well. But, the infamous but, her friend didn't have intimate knowledge about or of him like herself. She too had been the under impression that her own husband was a good man. He could have kissed her goodbye and explained why he would have to leave too early at dawn. What good man would leave his bride even before the bed sheets went cold from their wedding night? His bride, her husband. She felt her lips curled into a cruel smile and tasted bitterness at the thought.

"Fon?"

Too strung up to have the mentality to process more information. Nor she wanted to think anymore, her response was a curt yes.

"He told me how you two met."

Fired up again. She almost snarled when she spoke. "Did he also tell you what a fool I was and fell for his trap like a mindless little girl? I was easy and he didn't have to spend days to get me in his bed. No, not even his own bed. That was how stupid I was."

"No, he told me how you two first met. To be more accurate, how he saw you years ago."

Odd. They had met before running into each other in Las Vegas. But she couldn't tell, which was actually the first. There had been this thought in the back of her mind that they had met way before her seeing him at Studio 35. But when? How?

"How?"

"Why don't you call and talk to him yourself? He left his number for me to call him if you show up here." Yoruichi told her the area code then stopped. "I forgot, you already have his number."

"I don't."

"What do you mean? You two are married."

That bitter taste came up again. She also heard the bitterness in her own voice. She stated simply. "He didn't give me his number and I never asked."

"Then how did you two communicate? Telepathy?"

Yoruichi went on, oblivious to the bitterness in her; however, she couldn't fault her friend for that. Her friend had had her share of heartache and tears yet never had taken it out on anyone. She herself should show her good friend the same courtesy and not let her steam off now. The one was to blame for her current state of mind and body should be her own self. Yes, how could she have been so stupid as not to realize sooner? She had never thought about it. He'd shadowed her not giving her time to think anything rational.

"That's what bothers me. I never had the need to call him. I somehow ran into him wherever I went. He didn't ask for my number either. What is more troubling is that he called me when we got separated from each other during our first date."

"Did you enjoy your dates? Las Vegas may not be Paris, its atmosphere is very festive and puts visitors in _the mood_. You know."

"I have no idea what mood you're referring to." She knew her own argument was fallible and her friend couldn't have missed that flaw. Still, she wasn't going to admit to anything that had to do with _the mood_. "That was our only date. After the wedding and before honeymoon."

"He was quick, wasn't he?"

"You can't imagine it." Feeling her own face hot, she stammered, calling to mind how fast she'd fallen for him. How stupid and embarrassing. "He got me in five days. Five days, Yoruichi!"

"Talk to him then you'll feel better."

"I'm not sure I want to talk to him this soon. Or ever."

"Oh, come on, Fon. Give him another chance." Her friend whispered and she almost stopped her breathing in order to hear. "You might want to talk to him, Fon. He didn't look too good. I saw several healing stitches on his forehead."

"But he said he turned in his resignation sometime before we met. And we're not at war."

"People don't get wounded or killed in wars, my friend. Remember what happened to Kisuke?"

"Yes, it wasn't that long ago." She closed her eyes and exhaled to calm herself before she requested. "Would you please read his number to me?"

.

.

.

Her friend had told her the number then wished her well before hanging up. The mother hen had even made her promise to call Shuuhei. Since Las Vegas, it was the first time she let herself think of Shuuhei as Shuuhei.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, it doesn't matter to me if you ordered it or not. You're a man with experience so you should have known to protect yourself and your partner. Don't you dare run away before you pay for your bun."

She said while dialing her playboy husband. She almost hung up when he didn't pick up at the first ring. But she decided it let ring on, reconsidering Yoruichi's message. And idly she gazed out the window then the sight down by the pool held her gaze. She saw a young couple holding hands and the woman had a small baby, probably older than Yoruichi's baby son, in her arms. The small family of three looked so happy together, she just wished her small family could be like them too.

"Hello. Hello. Angel, please answer me. This is Shuuhei. Soi Fon? Where are you now? Please tell me where you're and I'll be there as soon as I can. Please, talk to me."

But what if Shuuhei wasn't ready and didn't want this baby? What if he regretted their whirlwind romance and marriage? What if... a few more what-ifs caught her attention and she didn't hear someone had answered the phone.

"My angel, please tell me you're all right."

His anxious voice had stopped her from going deeper into her mind. "Hello?"

"My angel."

His voice came out like whisper, low and breathy. The hours they'd spent in bed came rushing back, bringing with them the bitterness and pain she'd felt back in that hotel suite. Her throat closed. She couldn't breathe as the scene of the rumbled bed appeared before blurry eyes. In that bed were two figures intertwining like vines, but the female figure wasn't herself. The woman her husband was making love to was another brunette, named Julie. Had he chosen her because she had black hair like Julie? Had they had a lover's quarrel and he'd needed a diversion? He'd only been caught by festivity of the holiday and blinded by lust to have married an almost stranger like her. Was that how Julie had known about her and her exact location? Julie had even had the card key to the suite.

A sob escaped from her closed throat and he must have caught it for he asked her. "Fon, please tell you're all right. Where are you? I want to be with you."

"Go to hell, Shuuhei Hisagi."

She said into her cell then threw it across the room. It came crashing down on the carpet floor, broken. She'd used all her inner strength to tell that to him in an even voice despite of the turbulent sea of emotions inside, drowning her under. On the knees, she laughed without humor, damning the man she'd thought she could have lived and died for.

"Damn you to hell, Shuuhei!"

She shouldn't have powered up her cell as she used to before visiting Yoruichi. She'd only turned it on when necessary to make a call. She'd done so to keep herself from calling her dad to ask if the man she'd married was looking for her. There had a few times she'd wished someone could have found her. She'd been that tired like she was now. What was she to do? She was so tired of hiding. And what should she go into hiding when she hadn't done anything wrong? It was him who shouldn't be showing his face before her. Decision made, she dialed his number on the hotel phone.

"Please tell me where you're, my angel."

He answered her call even before the first ring ended. My angel. She wanted to swear the worst at him, but she'd promised her baby not to utter foul language again. She'd broken that promise just minutes ago and so she wouldn't break it again. Composed, she gave him her location in a calm voice. "I'm at Holiday Inn in Hawthorne. The one on Hawthorne Boulevard."

"I know the area. Please wait for me."

Her tone was casual but she was sneering inside, telling him. "Don't worry, I'm staying put."

"I'll be by your side in thirty minutes."

She didn't feel like saying anything to him so without a goodbye, she dropped the phone back on its cradle. She found it almost hilarious that she was sitting duck and wait for the predator. Yet, running wouldn't solve anything and she wanted this nightmare to over and done with. She might have made her own bed but lying in it after everything wasn't an option. She wanted this sham of a marriage annulled. Annulled. She laughed feeling sick. Wasn't annulment for a marriage that hadn't been consummated? Her marriage hadn't only been consummated, she was also pregnant with her husband's baby.

Her husband.

She had to press a hand against her chest to lessen the pain she felt within. He wasn't going to remain her husband for long now. She was going to call on her godfather Judge Brown and begged him to annul her marriage. But then her dad would learn of her marriage. That wouldn't matter since sooner or later he would find out anyways. He would know the changes in her as soon as in another month or so when her tummy started to show. She'd tell her dad right after her talk with her baby's father.

While waiting for him, she picked up her broken cell then stuffed the broken pieces into her duffle bag. She'd have thrown them in the trash can if there weren't work related numbers stored. She'd have someone clear her phone book later then throw it out. She was going to get another cell and a new number. She wanted a clean cut.

 _"Not so clean, Soi Fon."_

"Shut up!"

She was talking to herself again. She needed to break off this habit or her baby would get scared to see its mommy talk like a crazy woman. The friendly Sandy always brought her comfort when they chatted. Heaving a sigh, she left the room and went to look for Sandy.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

M RATED CONTENT ENCLOSED - READER DISCRETION IS ** STRONGLY **ADVISED

MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES TO THOSE WHO FIND THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT TOO MUCH

* * *

 **ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

.

.

.

.

.

After months of calling her and not having her answer any of his calls, he hadn't believed she would have called him. He had Yoruichi to thank for. According to his father-in-law, his wife had called home but only left messages. And when he'd known where his wife's location, he'd run yellow lights and almost run into another vehicle at the hotel's parking lot. He still couldn't believe they were together. Not really together, but at least they were in the same room. He'd almost gone down on his knees to thank whoever had made her agree to come with him to his condo.

They were at his condo in Huntington Beach, which he shared with his grandfather when they were both in town. He'd brought her home last night after hours of aimless driving and failed attempts at getting her to talk. And when they had made to the condo, she'd asked for a room of her own. The moment he'd shown her to her room, she'd closed it in his face and not answered his knock when he'd come for a change of clothes.

Luckily, he had stocked new boxers and undershirts in the linen closet, located in the hallway. Still he had to wear the jeans and shirt he'd worn the day before. And after the shower in his grandfather's room, he'd gone back to his room intending to talk to her. He'd started several conversations yet gotten neither a response nor sign from her that she'd been listening. He believed his pacing back and forth in the last twenty four hours had worn out the runner rug in the hallway. She'd kept the door locked until the morning and only came down for meals. However, she hadn't forgotten to say thank-you when he'd made her breakfast then bought her lunch.

Even so, she'd acted like he was invisible or thin air. Like now, she said not a word, standing behind the half opened door and looking elsewhere. He was bringing her dinner, knowing she was an early sleeper and usually had dinner at five. He was relieved to have her open the door at his knock. His relief soon evaporated seeing her in a bathrobe. He thought about teasing for she was in a bathrobe and the bed was right behind them, they should make use of it. But the stony look on her was all the signal he needed. So he settled for a casual greeting.

"Hello my Soi Fon. I brought you dinner."

She opened the door for him then, thanking him. "Thank you."

Her voice was hoarse. Maybe that was why she hadn't talked to him since their conversation on the phone. When he'd arrived at Holiday Inn yesterday afternoon, she'd already been in the lobby with her duffle bag in hand. The same bag she'd brought to Las Vegas where they had tied the knot. Thinking about their wedding night was a bad choice of thing to do. His body started to burn just at the thought of peeling that bathrobe off her then loving every inch of her body, like he'd done back in their honeymoon suite. His arousal must be obvious now for he felt his jeans becoming smaller. Not to embarrass himself, he turned from her and placed the tray on the nightstand near the door. He smiled at her, wanting to ease the tension.

"My lady." He said with a bow. "Would you want to have it now?"

"I want you."

He thought he'd heard her wrong. There was no way she'd said that, she hadn't said anything to him other than thanking him for something since yesterday afternoon. Nevertheless, his body didn't care about hearing right or wrong and stood to attention. He couldn't understand his response or rather obsession with his wife. Not that he cared to find out, he only wondered if his passion had been the reason for her leaving him before. If he let his desire rule his head now, she'd run again. And so he stayed where he was, watching her, breath getting warm in his nostrils. He'd have been in her already if her face hadn't been that emotionless. His body throbbed and if he didn't act soon, he would have to leave. He didn't want to leave.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you earlier."

He told her and almost swallowed his own tongue when she repeated what she'd said.

"Now?"

.

.

.

"Now."

She was glad her voice had come out normal and steady. She wanted to cheer herself with a dance. Then some of her equilibrium tipped when he said nothing and started to unbutton his shirt. Not risking second thoughts, she stopped his hands and unbuckled his belt herself. Once the belt came off, she unclasped his pants pulling them down along with his briefs. Still he didn't move and she didn't want him to. She shrugged off her bathrobe as she held him at the hips, letting herself fall down on the bed, him with her. She opened her legs and let him find his way in her. Although she'd requested on a whim and gave him no time to prepare, she felt his strong presence in her. He expanded in her and she was almost as full as she'd been on their wedding night. She rose up and bit him through his white shirt, hard. She wanted to punish him as the image of him and another woman arose in her mind's eyes again, mocking her. He swelled in her then started to move. Yet she wasn't satisfied for he was barely moving in her. She wanted him to lose complete control of himself.

Stilling her raging emotions, she commanded him in a clear, loud voice. "Shuuhei, burn me up and drive me wild like in Las Vegas." Make love to me like you love me. Love me the way I love you, my lover and husband. Of course she hadn't said that to him but to herself.

Maybe that was what he'd needed to hear as he picked his pace, thrusting into her. The quicker and deeper he went, the more she felt. She felt the love as well as pain from within her pouring out. She had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from telling him that she loved him when he climaxed, shouting her name.

He'd called her his angel. Of course, for only angels could have let a man they detest to come near them. You didn't only let him near you but he also went deep inside of you, she sneered inside. Couldn't stand the death feeling inside, she shoved him off her then walked into the bathroom, naked. Once in there, she let tears fall as she turned on the shower head. She sat under the cold water, shivering and yet she didn't switch to hot or even warm. She needed the coldness on her burning eyes and body still heated from his ravaging passion. Tears fell along with water droplets and she let them. Just then she felt warm fabric around her and the cold shower had stopped chilling her body and bones. She wished the cold water could have chilled her heart and soul to ice, then they wouldn't be aching like they were at the moment.

A pair of strong arms lifted her up then carried her back to bed. He put her in bed with such gentleness that she wanted to cry again, but she didn't. She turned away from his gaze, which she'd felt on her, burning her up again. How could he still make her woman flesh hum and her want him when she detested him? She almost turned to demand him to love her again even if it was just physical love. He wasn't anywhere near the bed or in the room. For an instant, she panicked thinking he'd left and with not a goodbye again. Then she heard the shower turned on in the bathroom.

Before losing her nerve, she got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Quietly she entered it then slid the glass door to the shower stall open and walked in. He turned to her looking surprised. She didn't give him any time to voice his surprise and raised on her tip toes to capture his mouth, hands cupping him down below. She wanted to make love to him the way he'd done during their first night together. Her hands smoothed and squeezed him, she felt his entire body shudder against her as he enlarged in her hands. She scoffed at herself, you're one lucky girl Soi Fon for your partner is well endowed. Girls back in college would get jealous of you if they knew.

At the thought of her former college friends, she remembered other girls' talks of oral sex and tricks in bed. She wanted to return the many times he'd done her the favor. She went down on her knees and still self-conscious, she kissed the tip of him. But when he moved forward and pressed himself through her lips, she lost her inhibition and took all of him into her mouth. She took as much as of him as she could and felt him down her throat. Recalling what he'd done for her, she let her tongue dance around him then sucked, grazing her teeth against him. She sucked harder when he impaled himself into her, just like when he'd done at her core. When he placed his hands on her shoulders meaning bring up to his height, she didn't follow.

With hands on his firm buttocks to stay him, she loved him with her mouth. Minutes later she tasted him on her tongue. She sucked harder still when he held the back of her head, pumping one last time before he called out to her. "My wife."

He released himself in her mouth and she swallowed, eyes pricking. His wife, her husband. Her eyes started to burn again, but she suppressed the hot tears. The suppressed tears blocked her throat, she felt choked but still didn't give in. She would cry to her heart's content but now it wasn't the time. She wanted this night to be their belated honeymoon. She wanted to live her dream once again before waking up to whatever reality might have in store for her. She was no longer a girl but a woman of passion and soon to become a mother. She was going to seize what she desired while holding herself together. She must be strong, not only for herself but also for her poor baby.

"My husband, make love to me like you mean to. Like our wedding night, make me come and come again, screaming your name until my voice goes hoarse." Kissing his bare chest, she said to him and hoped he couldn't hear the deep emotions in her wavering voice. "My Shuuhei, give me all that you've got."

No more invitation or plea needed, he turned off the shower then carried her to bed. He let her dream and in return, she gave him all that she'd got and more. She gave him a part of her soul, making love to him with all the feelings that she'd ever felt for him.

.

.

.

It was dawn when she woke up to a musky scent in the air and self-deceivingly, she smiled in contentment. He'd done what she'd asked, her sore and aching body was proof. Their bouts of lovemaking had been intense to the brink of violence. She'd refused to let him hold back as not to hurt her. She wouldn't have had any of that for she'd wanted all of him, the insatiable lust and terrifying passion.

Very carefully, she removed his arms from around her and got out of bed. She didn't bother to shower before leaving this time. She wanted to be far away from him and their marriage bed in which they should have had their wedding night. Marriage bed shouldn't be some hotel bed, which other people had had sex before them. Yes, sex. What Shuuhei and she had had together wasn't love but sex, back in Las Vegas and here in his home. Shuuhei and not her husband. From this moment on she would never think of him as her husband again. And as if her baby understood her distress and pain, it moved. She wanted to wake Shuuhei up to feel their baby's first move. She felt remorse then hoped her unrestrained passionate night hadn't done her baby any harm. Not any harm? She was depriving her baby from its father, the act was more damaging than any harm. Nonetheless, she couldn't stay with him. And before her heart could sound its heartfelt complaint, she hurriedly put on her clothes.

Bag in hand, she stood gazing at the sleeping form and wished her heart didn't break at the sight. Determined, she commanded the hand on the door knob to turn and shakily it did. She yanked the door open and the lingering cold night air hit her so suddenly that it frightened her. Wasn't April air supposed to be warm? Didn't spring symbolize a new cycle of life, of hope and joy? Shivering inside out, she drew in a shuddering breath then like a scared criminal, she walked through the door and into the chilly dawn.

.

.

.

It was only six o'clock in the morning when she was back in her own house and room. She'd thought she'd be glad to be back home. However, the house she used to love felt alien and the bed she'd found comfort in turned cold and unwelcoming. Only months since she'd left here and yet too many changes.

"Fon? Is that you?"

Her dad's voice came from outside of her bedroom. She hadn't wanted to come back like a defeated troop, but where else could she go? If she went to Yoruichi, Shuuhei would find her there. Yes, only her dad could help her get out of the mess of her own making.

"Yes, Dad. I'll come right out. I only need a quick shower."

"Alright. I'll be down in the kitchen brewing us some coffee."

"Thanks, Dad."

She heard her dad shuffle his feet before taking his leave. He must be wondering why she'd come back and so early in the morning. In the shower, the previous night began to haunt her, making her hear their passionate breathing and like a movie, the scene of her loving him in his shower rolled in front of her. As if burnt, she jumped out of the shower and got dressed. She wouldn't have bothered with a hair dryer if there wasn't a baby to be concerned with. She must keep herself strong and healthy now and long in the future, until her baby was old enough to fend for itself. And how long would that be? She herself was already thirty and yet ran back to her dad, seeking comfort and help.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

She apologized to her dad as soon as she walked into their kitchen and found him sitting at the dining table.

"Sorry for what? For hiding all these months or getting yourself married?"

Lost in her own pain, she hadn't grasped his words or questioned him in regard to his knowledge of her marriage. She pleaded with him. "I'm wrong on both accounts, Dad. I need your help to end this marriage. I'm so sorry."

Her father got up then put his arms around her as her composure slipped and she teared up. He didn't comment on her tears but kept holding her, hands patting her back like he used to when she'd been a toddler. And the shocking truth from her dad put a reign back on the emotions warring inside her.

"No, my child, it's I who needs to apologize." Kissing her hair, he started to reveal his involvement in her sudden courtship and marriage. "So you see, my child, you don't need to say sorry. But I'm. I'm sorry to be the cause of your pain."

Head turning from side to side against his chest. "No, Dad. You might have been the one who started it but I'm the one who played this game. I'm an adult and should be held accountable for my own decision and actions. I'm the one who accepted and married an almost stranger. I'm the one who wasn't smart enough to see his true colors and be fooled by him. I'm the one who was stupid and trusting enough to go to bed with a man with no consideration of possible consequences. Therefore, I'll be the one to take the blame."

Her father was quiet. She thought about saving the news of her pregnancy for another day, when he'd had the time to absorb the news of her impending divorce. Then again, she couldn't keep it in anymore. She'd felt hellishly terrible while making love with Shuuhei and not telling him about his baby. Once or twice he'd lingered at her tummy longer than usual and his kisses had felt like he'd been reverencing her and the baby inside her. She'd wanted to tell then and ask him to forget all other women and stay by her side forever. But she couldn't have.

She used to tell Yoruichi that she'd never let any man have the power to make her surrender, because she'd known all along this would have happened. Once she'd become intimate with a man, she'd have become like now she was with Shuuhei, selfish and unreasonably possessive. Her thinking was that a female who hadn't been physically intimate with a male shouldn't be called a woman. That was how revealing her naivety had been. She'd been naïve to think herself would have looked past his past with other women and be content with him as his wife. He must have been with others before, the man was more than old enough. And he knew his ways in bed. Belatedly, she realized she hadn't asked for his age or had the mind to look at his birthday while registering their marriage. He could be in his twenties. But that couldn't be. From what he'd told her of his life, he was at least her age if not older.

Regardless of any gap might be there between them, she knew it was immature, unrealistic, and insane to inflict pain on herself, thinking and imagining the things he'd done with and to her were also the things he'd done with other women. How could he not have done so with the women he'd taken into his bed? Making love, no, having sex was the same between him and all his women, the anatomy didn't change. That was the reason why she couldn't stay with him. She knew more of her would die every day staying with him and words of that woman ringing in her ears. Then when they were in bed, the images of him with that woman and many other women before her taunted her, draining her spirit away. She had to protect herself so she could be strong for her baby when it came.

"Dad?"

"Yes, my child?"

"I'm sorry this is a bad time to tell you, but your secret wish had come true." Stepping back from her father's embrace, she congratulated him. "Congratulations, Dad, you're going to be a grandpa in about five months."

Her father looked confused at first then his face brightened. "You mean you're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, I'm a little over four months pregnant, Dad." Feeling suffocated, she asked her father. "Dad, do you think we can move away? I don't want to be in this house anymore."

She knew her father was getting emotional for his Adam's apple moved then down. "Of course we can if that's what you want. I can retire as soon as in two months. We'll sell this townhouse and rent another place until we find a house that we like."

"I'd like that more than anything, Dad. I don't want to be at a place that he can find me." She choked on the lump in her throat. Hands on her chest, she shared her pain. "When I look at him, it hurts in here. It hurts so much to see him while knowing he can never love me the way I need him to, Dad."

Her father drew in a shuddering breath as he ruffled her hair. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll call your cousin Jimmy and ask him if he knows any house or apartment in his neighborhood is up for rent."

"No, Dad. Cousin Jimmy is in Long Beach and not far from Huntington Beach. I want to be far away from here. As far as I can be." Going through the names of her relatives and cousins, she thought of two. "Can we move to Virginia? Cousins Lily and Tom are there and Tom is only minutes from D.C. I can look for a military related position there or with the federal in D.C."

"We'll move to Virginia then."

"Thank you." Hugging her father back, she gave him a wobbling smile. "You're going to spoil this kiddo rotten."

.

.

.

Already he was smiling, proud to be a grandfather. "You're not going to let this old man spoil his grandbaby. You're a lot like your mom. She loved you to death but never cuddled you when you misbehaved. She didn't let me spoil you either."

"I was only three when Mom passed. I couldn't be that bad a kid." She spoke of her unborn baby as her hands stroked the flat baby bump, motherly love evident on her face. "I'm sure this baby will be a good baby. I've heard pregnant women complain about morning sickness and loss of appetite, but I haven't had any of that. Yoruichi didn't either."

"How is the baby?" He was worried, hearing her not experiencing any usual symptoms that early pregnancy entailed. "Already four months but your baby bump doesn't show. Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yes, I've been to the doctor three times. She said the baby is growing well. I know my baby is fine too. I felt it move just this-"

She stopped and he knew it had something to do with his son-in-law. What had his son-in-law done to make his daughter this rattled? Even an old man like him, he had to admire her calm demeanor and self-discipline. And yet she'd come home out of her elements, with red nose and puffy eyes.

"You felt it move. That's good then." He gave her forehead a kiss. "Just make sure you rest and eat well. You're eating for two. Now, be a good mommy-to-be and take a nap. You look like you'll drop where you stand."

"See you later, Dad." She told him, heading toward the stairs.

He recalled how her mom had been with her during pregnancy. "Fon. Don't forget to talk to your baby too. Your mom did that a lot. I think that was how you always quieted down hearing her voice after you were born. You slept and ate when you were supposed to and never gave your mom any trouble at all. I'm sure your baby will be like you, adorable and an easy baby. And I'll always be here for you if she fusses a bit."

"Thanks, Dad."

His daughter had just taken two steps up the stairs when their doorbell rang. He looked up at his daughter and his heart cracked for the look on her face and in her eyes was heartbreaking. She looked like a trapped animal, scared of moving for fear of hurting itself again if it did. He could see her eyes started to shine with tears again but the voice that he heard from her was steady and firm.

"Please don't let him come in here. I can't bear being near him again, Dad. Do whatever necessary and make him go away. I don't think I can make myself whole again if he breaks me one more time. I beg of you, Dad." Then she turned, resuming her trip upstairs. Her pace was languish then she halted. She turned sideways to him and spoke with eyes closed tight. "Tell him to go back to his other more experienced women. Tell him to go find his Julie."

His daughter had begged him. She hadn't begged for anything other than the one time she had begged him to bring her mommy back. He'd cried like a baby then feeling helpless to see his three-year-old stubborn daughter cry. Even as a small child, his daughter had always shown strength and resilience. She must be hurting worst to let her vulnerability show. What was that about other women? Surely the young man he'd checked on and approved of wasn't a player. There was a possibility for Shuuhei had the looks and means. He had good manners too. Nonetheless, looks could be deceiving. Good family background and upbringing were good shield to hide the rotten to the core man underneath.

He took a deep breath to calm himself then he opened the door just enough to let himself out. The sight greeted him outside wasn't that better off. The carefully groomed young man had gone and in his place a much disheveled, unshaven one. Yet as his daughter's father, he couldn't pity anyone and must protect his own. To his soon to be former son-in-law, he used his military stance and tone. "What can I do for you today, young man?"

"Father?" So his purpose had been served and the young man straightened up. His brows brought together, politely he made a request. "May I see my wife, Father?"

"I'm sorry, Shuuhei, you just missed her."

"It can't be. I didn't see her on my way in here. The road is narrow, I'd have noticed her Jeep."

He detested lying yet he couldn't not lie. He chose to tell a half truth. "She doesn't want you to find her so she left in another vehicle."

Dispirited, the young man mumbled an apology. "I'm sorry to disturb you this early in the morning. I'll go look for her again. Father, will you please let me when you hear from her?"

"I'm sorry, young man. She begged with me not to let you know her whereabouts." Toughened up, he relayed his daughter's message. "Shuuhei?"

"Yes, Father?"

"My daughter said to tell you to go back to your other more experienced women. She asked me to tell you to go find your Julie. I have no idea what really happened between my daughter, you and your other women. However, I hope I don't need to file a restraint order on you. "

He'd seen the pained expression cross Shuuhei's face at the mention of his other women and Julie. He'd also seen the response ready on his lips, but he couldn't back down now. As a man himself, he knew the indication of other women and as her daughter's father, he knew the implication when she'd said other more experienced women. His daughter had somehow come face to face with her husband's former lovers. She'd also mentioned her husband would never love her the way she needed him to love her. That could only mean his daughter had loved her husband more than he'd initially thought.

"But Fa-"

He raised a hand. "No, Shuuhei. I don't know the details but you've hurt her really bad. So please, let my daughter go and return her to where she was before your appearance. Forget about your marriage and let her go. Don't let her be a broken woman. If you ever cared about her at all, don't go look for her and let her start over again. I'll have my attorney contact you regarding the divorce. Have a good life, son."

"I love her, Father. I love my wife more than anything. She's my angel. Please Father, let me talk to her."

He didn't want his resolve weakened and walked back into his house, trying to put his son-in-law's petition but failed. He was touched and would have heed if he hadn't seen how hurt his daughter had been. I'm sorry, darling. I've failed to protect our daughter.

.

.

.

"What did you tell you my wife?"

He asked the woman who opened the door for him and hoped he'd been dreaming during the last five hours. But did your dreams ever come true, Shuuhei? He heard a voice ask then another came, waking him up from his dream and threw him into a nightmare.

"Nothing but the truth."

"And what truth is that?" Yes, what truth, you asked? You shouldn't have left her alone but stayed there and love her until she loved back. The truth is that you're not standing in front of your wife. You're done for, Shuuhei Hisagi.

"I told her about our relationship. I let her know we'd been lovers for a year before you two got married."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes to get some breath. He didn't get any for his hand was at where his wife had been the night before. She'd traced the scar across his nose as he'd been hovering over her and loving her. He'd been delighted thinking she must have felt some deep emotion for him. However, his hope had fizzled as quickly as it had bloomed for he'd seen no emotion on her. And her eyes, there had been something in them that he couldn't understand. She'd been vocal and yet she hadn't called out his name as she used to at the heights of their passion. She hadn't murmured her pleasure although she'd been as responsive as always milking him to the last drop. He felt as if she'd held back and been hiding something.

"Shuuhei?"

The sound of his name brought him back to his damning life. And that name should only be reserved for his wife and angel and no one else. Other than his mom, he'd never heard a sound sweeter than his name on his angel's lips. He'd felt cherished and protected hearing his name from his mom while his wife's calling him by his given name had made him feel love and almost revered. But it was impossible. His wife didn't love him and definitely not revere him. Even so, he loved and revered her. No one could or would ever take her place in his heart. All the women he'd been with weren't his lovers for he'd only been with them to assault his biological urge of a healthy, young male. He hadn't taken advantage of them either since they were experienced women. They had known the terms and even expected their liaison would be of no consequences. They had been like him only wanting to have their physical needs met.

"We were never lovers, Julie. We only had sex. I think you knew that from the beginning of our liaison. Liaison. Not a relationship."

"Liaison or relationship, it doesn't matter. I only know you're the father of my baby."

"What baby?"

"This baby."

The woman of his past patted her very pregnant stomach. That was odd for he hadn't noticed anything about her until now. But when he'd been with his wife, every little, tiny thing about her hadn't escaped his eyes. He'd noticed the way she tucked her hair, the corners of the mouth curling up before smiling, or how her lips would twitch when she found something amusing but didn't want to laugh aloud. He'd been in tune with her small, contented sighs sleeping by his side and cuddling close. She would have mumbled a protest when he'd switched his sleeping arm under her with the other.

"That baby can't be mine. We hadn't been together for over a year."

He remembered the time because it'd been that long since he'd decided he only wanted his wife. But then he remembered the night he'd gone to Julie after being given a cut direct by his wife at a major military event. He'd been devastated and Julie had stationed nearby. Still he'd used protection and Julie, who was also military personnel on active duty, had always been adamant like him in regard to pills and condoms.

"You remember our last time together then. You'd never been that attentive like that night with me before. Apparently, your condom broke as a result."

He felt blood draining from his face and his entire body went ice cold. He recalled how he'd been that night. He wasn't proud for he'd been in love with his wife while going to bed with another woman. That night he'd fooled and made himself believe Julie had been his Soi Fon. Thanks God, he hadn't tried what he'd been fantasizing to try out with his wife with Julie. And yet, he'd betrayed his love. No wonder she'd run away and hidden from him. Regret, guilt, and shame pounced on him. He welcomed them as he damned himself. He told himself just go somewhere to die a lonely and miserable death that he deserved.

"I didn't mean to tell her. I went to see you but you weren't in your suite and saw the younger woman in your bed instead. I thought she would appreciate some tips as to how to satisfy her insatiable lover. I also let it slip that you don't take my calls. I'm sorry, Shuuhei, I didn't know she's your new wife then. If I did I wouldn't have said anything or showed her my baby bump." She gave him an explanation and he couldn't blame her. "I tried to contact you for weeks after I learned of my pregnancy but you never answered my calls. In the end, I had to go see your grandfather and he told me where to find you."

"I didn't mean to avoid you or ignore your calls. My old cell got damaged after I dropped it in the pool. I needed a new one. I still have all the numbers in my address book."

"Like always. You still keep tap on the women of your past."

"Of course I have. I prefer staying with one partner as long as she and I find mutual respect and our needs met. Nevertheless, accidents happen and I don't want to wake up day to find my illegitimate kids at doorstep, all grown up. That's why I don't like going between women, I want to know for sure I haven't fathered a child with any of the women I'd been with. I'm a responsible man and hate having to face a situation like now, where I didn't learn of my fathering a child until near to birth."

"So you're going to take responsibility?"

"You have to ask? Although we had nothing more than sex, I thought you knew me better than asking that question."

"We're getting married then?"

Julie sounded hopeful. He wasn't. He thought he'd pass out any minute now, envisioning a life without his angel. But what choice did he have now? And he wasn't going to be like the man who deserted his father's mother and let her fend for her unborn baby and herself on her own. Back then, having a child out of wedlock had been like a crime and the stigma of illegitimacy would follow that child throughout his adult life. His paternal grandmother had gone through hell to raise his father then his father had grown up discriminated, being a minority and a bastard. If not for his gentle mother and generous maternal grandparents, his father would have died a pitiful and lonely life. They had given him a chance to become a better man regardless of his background. And his father had become a well-respected man and deeply loved by his mother and her family. He'd promised his grandmother not to mistreat any girl or woman the way his irresponsible grandfather had treated her. But what about him? What about the dreams of having a family with his angel? He wished his angel was pregnant too. It would be easy for him to make the choice.

 _You're rotten to the core, Shuuhei Hisagi. How could you wish for something like that? It doesn't matter who the mother is, your kid is still your kid._

His angel didn't want him while his child needed him. His kid. Was Julie's baby really his? He knew there was a possibility but wasn't too sure. His heart told him to stay married to his wife while his responsible self asked to consider the unborn baby.

"When is the baby due?"

"Any time now. Why?"

Contrite, he failed to voice his doubt but firm resolve was essential. "I apologize to hurt you with what I'm about to say, but I have my reasons to say it. Julie, I don't want to get married right now. Also, I'm still married to my wife and it will take some time for a divorce to be formalized."

"You aren't stalling for time, are you?"

"No, I don't do anything in haste."

"Really?" Brows raising, she tempted him to share his personal life. When he didn't, she verbalized what he was seeing in his mind. "I'd been to your honeymoon suite, you know. What I saw in that suite told me an entirely different story. Clothes scattered from the entryway to the bed."

"Think whatever you want."

Mentally he smacked himself on the head, thinking how much in haste he'd been on his wedding night. Damn it. He needed to get used to the idea of not being with his angel ever again. He must start to forget how she'd felt in his arms and her response to him when they'd made love.

 _Go to hell, Shuuhei Hisagi._

His own damnation echoed his wife's. His wife. She wouldn't be his wife any more very soon since his father-in-law was the one taking care of their divorce. His father-in-law. He felt shame toward the older man he'd started to respect like his own father. He also owed the older man for the chance at happiness he'd been given then destroyed. What would he say to her if they happen to cross path someday? Would she still hate him or look at him with that stern yet peaceful expression he'd seen on her at Circus Circus? What was he thinking? She would be some other man's wife and not care enough to give him one second of her life let alone giving him the chance to study her features.

It didn't matter. She would always be his wife in his heart and memories. He felt like being flinched when he handed his card, telling his possible child's mother to contact him if she and the baby needed anything. Then he left her apartment to go back to his heaven and hell at home in his marriage bed. That was how he saw his bachelor bed now. His wife was the only woman had been in his house and bed. He'd never brought any woman home for he'd always felt his home and bed were something sacred. He'd wanted his bed to be shared only with his future wife and the mother of his children. His father had been like that and he shared his father's point of view.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**M RATED CONTENT ENCLOSED - READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES TO THOSE WHO FIND THIS CHAPTER AND THE PREVIOUS TOO MUCH FOR FAN FACTION. DROP ME A LINE IF YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER OR EVEN THE STORY SHOULDN'T BE POSTED.

* * *

 **ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER NINE**

.

.

.

.

.

Her house had become like a mausoleum with her dad gone back to his duties in D.C., tidying things up before his resignation. She'd wanted to get away from the four walls closing in on her and that was how she found herself now standing in front of the Kumamoto house. Although the house was big and looked forbidding from the outside, the warmth she always felt inside seemed to enfold her and gave her comfort. She'd been right to call and beg a girl night with her two longest and dearest friends, Yoruichi and Retsu.

She entered the security code then drove her Jeep up the driveway, parking next to Retsu's Lexus SUV. Retsu must have come with her family. Hisana must be jumping with glee since little Tatsuki also came. She missed little Tatsuki too. She smiled, thinking how much she saw herself in the young Tatsuki. Hopefully little Tatsuki wouldn't grow up and be like herself, falling for the wrong man yet couldn't stop thinking about the man.

 _You can be so stupid, Soi Fon. You must forget him. You need to forget him or you'll go under. Forget him. Please just forget him already._ She appealed to her vulnerable heart.

"Forget him. Forget him. Fo-"

"Hey there, my friend."

"Hey Retsu." She was glad Retsu didn't comment on her chanting. "How have you been?"

"Could have been worse with that lecherous husband of mine." Retsu enveloped her in a hug, laughing at her defamation of her own husband. "How are you, Fon?"

"Could be better if my playboy husband didn't put his bun in the wrong oven."

"Did I hear someone's husband put his bun in the wrong oven?"

They had just walked over threshold when a voice came from up the stairs. That was Yoruichi, the protective one among three. That was why she hadn't shared the news with her. Tonight was just as good as any other time to spill the beans. She inhaled deeply then shared the heartbreak with her longest and dearest friends.

"I learned from one of my husband's past women that she's expecting his child as well. The mother-to-be showed up at our honeymoon suite, looking for her baby's father. She walked in on me, still very sore from our wedding night."

She'd meant to tell it as a joke but it got caught and came out, strained. She jammed a tight fist in her own mouth, swallowing a sob that she felt coming up her throat. Yoruichi sat down by her on one side while Retsu on the other, both hugging her. She started to brief on her short reunion with Shuuhei.

Hugging from her the side, Yoruichi spoke, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have called and convinced you to give him another chance."

"No, Yoruichi. You made the right decision. I don't really hate him. It just my naivety that I hate. I don't know. I'm too messed up to think straight now." Putting on a smile, she let a shuddering breath. "Well, where are my nieces?"

"They are in the nursery. Hisana is showing off her baby brother to Tatsuki."

"Fon, you don't have to smile for us. We're friends and friends are meant to lend an ear or a shoulder when the others need it."

Yoruichi saw through her smile and she was glad that her friend did. She wanted to let it all out before she could start her healing.

"Yes, tell us how you feel and maybe we can help you." Retsu advised then added, "Shunsui and Kisuke are here as well. We'll send them as posse after Shuuhei Hisagi if that's what you want."

Between tears and laughter, she gathered her friends for a group hug. "I feel like a baby sister with two overprotective older sisters."

"Well, that's because you're younger than the both of us."

"Retsu is right, Fon. Let big sisters dig that husband of yours from whatever hole he was hiding in. Just give us the word."

Shuuhei hadn't been hiding and she had. Embarrassed for making Shuuhei take the heat, she shouldered the blame, coughing. "Err, he wasn't hiding. I was. He came to my house and I asked Dad to send him off with whatever means necessary."

"What did he tell Uncle?"

"Dad said he pleaded to see me but Dad didn't let him. I'd asked Dad to shoo him away when he rang our doorbell." She told Retsu, who was looking tense with back straight like an arrow. She wanted to say something to put Retsu at ease; but another question robbed her of speech for a moment as it brought more pain to her shredded heart.

"Has he tried to see you after that?"

She only shook her head in answer to Yoruichi's question. That was the problem. She'd thought he'd have come back another day to make his case. And she felt bumped since he hadn't come or called her. Her dad hadn't gotten any call from him either. It was like he'd given and disappeared. A lump threatened to come up again as she thought about the packet she'd gotten from Brian, her family attorney. Shuuhei had made it clear that whatever they'd shared wasn't worth another try for his signature was sloppy. As if he couldn't have waited to put his marriage to her aside, out of sight out of mind. When she'd held those few pages in her numb hands, they had weighed like thousands of pounds crushing her. She'd crumpled and straightened them, running her fingers over his signature. She had no idea why she'd done that. Nor she knew why she hadn't cried then although she'd wanted to cry. She'd wanted to cry until the tears would have washed the agonizing pain in her away.

"I thought he was a reliable man since he told me he'd been following you for months. He also said he saw you way back at training camp. And yet he'd been intimate with another woman and gotten her pregnant. He'd done that while wanting to get to know you. He's a lower than a worm."

"Why didn't either of you tell me any of this?"

"I'm sorry, Retsu. It happened too fast for me to keep my bearing. And Yoruichi didn't know until I came back from Las Vegas. I didn't tell her about the other woman expecting either. I didn't even admit to myself until after I went to his condo. The night I stayed at his house and slept in his room was like waiting in the prison cell for death row. I wanted to die but couldn't. The bed sheets and bed itself reminded me of the night in Las Vegas then images of him with other women in his bed attacked me. I had to get off it and slept on the floor. Moving down to the floor was another kind of torturing for the first things I saw in the morning waking were shopping bags from Victoria's Secret. The saying curiosity killed the cat is so true, I wish I heeded it and didn't peek inside. I should have known there was nothing else other than women's lingerie in bags with Victoria's Secrets printed on them. I was crazed with pain and jealousy. I wanted to hit him but most of all, I wanted to crawl up and go back to sleep forever. Yet I didn't and even made myself appear calm and courteous when he made me meals. I'd have choked him with his own food if it wasn't for the baby. I considered leaving his condo, but I wanted to talk things out with him. So I stayed and slept the day away. I only ventured out of the room when it was mealtime." She squeezed her eyes tighter to keep the moisture in, whispering. "I wished I'd stayed at hotel and had our talk there."

She bit on hard on her finger and would have drawn blood if Retsu hadn't taken her hand and enclosed it in her own. "Fon, what else happened at the condo?"

Choking back a sob, she told her friends of her nightmarish time. "I found feminine products in the cabinet of his bathroom while looking for Q-tips. Lingerie then feminine products. What else did I need to wake myself up from dreaming for a happy ending with him? Can either of you tell me?"

Retsu didn't respond while Yoruichi looked at her straight in the eyes, asking the million-dollar question. "Did you come with him to his condo wanting to patch things up? Or you meant to end with him?"

Caught, she didn't have a ready answer for Yoruichi for she herself didn't know what she'd really wanted. Or she knew what she wanted at the moment. "I don't really know."

"Just tell us what you thought or how you felt from the night you stayed at his condo to the time you left."

Retsu picked her hand and held it with the other, already in her possession. "Fon, it's like medical treatment, drain the pus then clean the infected flesh. Let whatever bottled up inside you out. Doing so will help you heal faster."

Tired, she sat back in the sofa and closed her eyes then in a trance, she said whatever came to mind. "I only remember I walked around his room like a wounded animal in a cage. I idly touched his things, finding something to hold on to so I wouldn't crush my own bones. Then I walked to the bed and turned down the sheets, wanting to sleep. I couldn't make myself get in it. Instead I picked up a pillow then took it down to the floor. And the moment my head touched that pillow, I fell asleep. For the first time in months, I slumbered until morning. The scented pillow soothed and lured me to sleep smiling. I think I should get that scent to help me sleep. I've slept poorly. Just wonder where I had smelled it before. It's very similar someho-"

All of a sudden, it became strangely quiet. Neither of her friends said anything. She looked up and saw what they were doing. She found two pairs of eyes, staring at her like they were seeing something new and interesting.

Yoruichi was the one to break the trance. "Retsu, do you want to tell our friend? Or you want me to say it?"

"You say it. I'm still too shocked to process it all."

"Tell me what?"

"Do you want to know where you might have smelled that scent before and how it seemed to lure you to sleep?"

"Please tell me. I can't sleep but sleeping pills are out of the question." Patting her own swelling stomach. "The kiddo would give me a piece of its mind when it comes out if I take any now."

"Alright, girl friend. Try to think back when was the last time you'd slept well as the night you stayed at his condo."

"Months." She massaged her own forehead, trying to think back. "Not since my w… Las Vegas. Yes, not since my trip to Las Vegas."

"What had helped you fall asleep back then?" Maybe she was blushing for her face felt hot and the funny look on both Yoruichi and Retsu disturbed her. Then Yoruichi confirmed her thought. "And I'm not talking about wedding night's aftereffect. Something else."

She didn't think she could still blush after all that she'd done with Shuuhei. And yet she blushed, going through the night to find an explanation to her perfect slumber. Then she recalled the sleep luring effect of her closeness to him on their wedding night. When she'd also fallen asleep on the pillow, smiling. So that was it. It was the coconut lime scent that she'd smelled on his pillow and skin. It'd been the same scent that she'd smelled off him while making love with him at his condo. Her widened in realization.

"You know why now, right?

"But how could you have guessed?"

"It's no brainer. Kisuke's scent has the same effect on me."

Yoruichi turned to Retsu, waiting for a confirmation. She almost whimpered when Retsu nodded with an admission. "I hate to admit but have to. I find it hard to fall asleep without Shunsui by my side. And when he has to be away for work, I sleep on his pillow instead of my own. Sometimes the pillow doesn't help, I sleep in his pajamas."

"So you see, Fon, you don't need sleeping pills. Your husband and his scent are way more effective." Yoruichi got off the sofa and knelt before her. "What do you want now, Fon?"

"I want to talk to him and laugh with him. I feel complete when he's by my side. I want to be with him. I want him." She told her with no hesitation but had to turn her gaze away from Yoruichi's penetrating one. "I mean I want us to be together. And our baby too."

Yoruichi's eyes regained its twinkling while Retsu coughed into her hand. Kisuke's kitten didn't just let it end there and became herself again. "Retsu, I believe our friend here only gave us the G-rate version of the night she stayed at her husband's condo. If I hadn't been with Kisuke, I would have thought she and her husband said goodbye with not even a handshake."

"Oh not again, you."

Retsu's reproach was halfhearted but she mouthed to her a thank-you anyway. Who knew what the crazily in love Yoruichi would say next if she hadn't been stopped. But she wasn't that lucky when Yoruichi confessed with frustration. "I need to stop in my track or I'll become so rude as and leave you two to look for my husband. He hasn't touched me in months."

"OK, we got it." She felt her own face burning hot. Yes, they must stop talking about beds and touching. It'd been only days and yet she missed Shuuhei terribly. She didn't only miss the intimacy. She missed looking at him and he watching her. She could easily feel content and at peace when she knew he was near. And she realized that she hurt more away from him than when images of him and other women assailed her. "Please think of something to sort out this mess for me. My brain isn't functioning."

Yoruichi got back on the sofa and eyes on Retsu then her. "Alright. What do you want to do with his other baby? I'm all ears."

Retsu approved of Yourichi's approach and so did she. There must be something that they could work out and make all involved content, if not happy. She didn't mind sharing her baby's father with another baby for she knew Julie's baby was faultless in all this grownup business. And growing up with no father was pitiful. If she kept on being childish and selfish, her own baby would also be fatherless. Guess she had no other choice but played a good stepmom like Yoruichi when she'd still believed Hisana was Kisuke's daughter. Regardless of her good intention, she couldn't guarantee she would be as good as Yoruichi and not feel jealousy deep down.

"I'm going to call and tell him that I no longer want a divorce," calmly she said.

Her friends cheered her on for they couldn't miss the peaceful look on her. She'd felt peace the moment her decision made, envisioning her lonely existence would soon be filled with Shuuhei and his laughter. And with a light heart, she dug out her new cell then dialed a number she'd committed to memory in Hawthorne.

.

.

.

Still resting in Yoruichi's guest bedroom, she gazed out the window and watched white clouds floating by lazily in the bright blue sky. The scenery was just beautiful. It should bring joy and peace and yet only pain and loss existed in her. Her heart felt hollow and she was relieved, wanting to think she'd died. Because death was preferable to the unbearable pain she'd felt while talking to Shuuhei yesterday.

She was glad she'd been among friends while making that call. For the first time in her life, she'd fainted and stayed out cold until the next morning. While she'd been out, the Kumamoto house had gone berserk with Yoruichi's rage at the good for nothing husband and two little girls', Hisana and Tatsuki, distress. They were fortunate that Uncle Tadashi, Kisuke, Shunsui had been at home with them last night. Otherwise, she was afraid Yoruichi would have acted out her threats on Shuuhei and they would have to bail her out.

Also, she had no idea what crazy things she would have done if she'd been alone at home. Probably she would have been so careless and let herself fall down the stairs. She would have lost her baby if she hadn't broken her own neck first. Her poor baby had been another lifeline as its movements had become more distinctive, reminding her that her life wasn't her own anymore.

"Mommy is so sorry, kiddo. You should only feel love and not be dealt one blow after another." She caressed the bump then felt a movement from within. She laughed, a real laugh and actually felt some peace. "I promise I won't let you feel another distress from now on. You'll be my top priority. Forgive me?"

Her baby must be a sensitive and forgiving soul for she felt another kick, the strongest since she'd felt any fetal movement. Tears trickled down her cheeks but she wouldn't let them stop her smiling. And ever since she'd learned of her pregnancy, she felt truly connected with her baby. She saw it as her very own child and not another baby or just kiddo. "My child, I love you too. You're my life."

"Fon? Are you decent?" Another knock. "May we come in?"

That was Yoruichi's voice. "Yes, please come in."

Yoruichi was the first to enter then followed Retsu and their husbands. Her eyes started to swell up again, seeing the concern on all of them. She smiled, patting the empty space on the bed next to her. "Why don't you two sit with me?"

Retsu then Yoruichi sat while their husbands took each of the purple tub chairs for themselves. Looking at the two couples, she felt blessed to have found good friends in them. She was envious yet happy for her girl-friends to be married to the best men. Although Shunsui appeared to be a flirt, he'd never strayed from Retsu and Retsu only complained about his lechery to remind him that she didn't mind when he acted lecherous with her. And for the younger couple, Yoruichi might be threatening to look for another man if Kisuke didn't take her to bed soon, but everyone knew her repeating threat was an empty one. No one could mistake their absolute love for each other.

After the scare he'd had during their son's complicated birth, Kisuke was afraid he would get her pregnant again if he touched her. He shouldn't have for Yourichi herself had undergone vasectomy soon after their son's birth. From what Retsu had told her, their friend didn't want to risk another pregnancy for fear she'd die in another childbirth and leave her family. Retsu had told her how hard it'd been for Yoruichi to make that decision and how much tears she'd shed for the babies she'd wanted to have more with Kisuke. Her fear was well placed as both her mom and Kisuke's mom had had severe complications during childbirth although the two deceased, loving mothers had conceived very easily.

And so Soi Fon herself, she'd conceived on her wedding night like her dear mom. She couldn't have known if her birthday wasn't only a few days after her parents' wedding and her dad had gone back to duty right at dawn of their wedding night. So like her own marriage and pregnancy. She smiled then turned cold. What if she was like her mom in other areas as well? What if she would get breast cancer then die and leave her baby like her mom had? Her resolution to never upset her unborn baby with another distress weakened as her lips quivered.

"Fon? Are you all right? Is it the baby?"

Yoruichi's anxious voice jarred her back to reality as she felt a hand on her own, touching her baby bump. No, I can't be like this forever. There are people who love and care about me and my baby. I won't let any past hinder my or baby's future and happiness. She gave herself a good scolding then calmed her worried friends.

"Yes, yes, we're all right." She attempted a joke and felt relief when other occupants in the room chuckled. "I was just wondering if you have anything to feed this starving cow and her poor calf."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Yoruichi warned, hugging her. "I swear, Fon, you'd better take a very good care of my son's bride or else his seriousness will render you speechless."

"What?" Retsu sounded shocked, turning from Yoruichi to her. "And I was thinking to ask for your baby's hand in marriage for my baby."

"But Tatsuki is already in preschool while Fon's baby is yet to be born. What if her baby is a girl?"

"What if her baby is a boy?" In a calm voice and demure manner, Retsu mused aloud, eyes laughing at Yoruichi. "Moreover, who said I wanted Fon to promise her baby to our little Tatsuki?"

Yoruichi turned to Retsu while the amused husbands looked on, chuckling. Yoruichi took a double look at Retsu, mouth opened. "You mean you're expecting too? How? No, I mean when. Neither you nor your lecherous husband said anything about another baby before now."

Retsu laughed but Shunsui didn't find it a laughing matter. He didn't look offended either. The look on his face looked like, yes, like pride. And he only winked at his wife when his wife took on the stance of disapproval.

Arms akimbo, Retsu chastised her husband, who was grinning from ear to ear. "I told you that morning I hadn't been on the pills since you'd left. But no, you wouldn't listen. Your lechery had no boundaries and you pounded on me the second you came back. And right in my office. I'm glad my attending nurse had to take her son to his doctor and didn't report to work early as usual."

"I didn't get away scot-free either." He turned toward their audience, who were watching the play with rapture. He sounded his complaint or rather showed off his man's pride of a husband to have pleased his wife. "She bit me. She bit so hard that I thought her bites would leave scars on my already scars filled body."

"What about me? You wouldn't stop after the first round and kept at it. I wished there was a hole so I could hide in when the others ran into my office to check on the cause of loud noises." Retsu narrowed her eyes Shunsui. "You left again after your rounds, so you came back just for that. You acted like a sex starved man."

Not ashamed or even embarrassed, Shunsui grinned like a fool at his wife's scolding. "I didn't act, I really was sex starved."

"No, you couldn't be. You gave me a run for my money before you left for that mission."

"But that was two weeks before your office. Two weeks! I can't go a day without touching you let alone a week." Shunsui grinned then turned serious. "Unless necessary."

"At this rate, I'll find myself in the maternity ward very year if not every ten months."

"But you must agree that my hard effort is paying off."

"Your hard effort will only put me off commission in eight months. It's not paying off."

Although complaining, Retsu didn't look bothered. Shunsui's Doc looked happy and pleased instead. Even when she disagreed with her husband, her voice was laced with desire and happiness. But he didn't take a no for an answer. He walked up to his wife and smacked her lips soundly. "You disagree my effort pays off as you get my unlimited attention and loving? You don't think our enjoying each other's company freely a payoff?"

Retsu said nothing but wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and returned the favor and kissed him passionately. They only broke off when Soi Fon couldn't hold her laughter any longer and laughed heartily. All heads turned to her. Still laughing with humor, she thanked them. "Thanks my friends. I didn't laugh a real laugh for a very long time."

Retsu smiled turning to leave her husband's side then yelped at a playful slap on the bottom from him. "What was that for, lecherous man?"

"For not giving me credit in making you a happy woman."

"Thank you, my love." Retsu returned to his side and made up to him with another kiss. Although she whispered, all could hear her very clearly. "I'll give you some credit if you make me happy when we get home tonight."

They exchanged another kiss but their kiss got a little intense and out of control, hands touching each other.

"Ahem."

Kisuke subtly let their friends know where they really were and his subtle signal had actually worked. Barely. Both Retsu and Shunsui looked unconcerned as Shunsui sat down, sitting Retsu on his lap with arms around her.

Seeing the couple like that stirred up strong longing in her. She thought Shuuhei and herself could be like that too if she hadn't been too childish and proud. Desperate times called for desperate measures, she needed her friends' help. "Kisuke? Shunsui?"

Both men responded. "Yes?"

"Would you please do me a favor? Could you two please go talk to Shuuhei for me?"

"Of course. But what would you like me to say to him?"

Kisuke asked her and Shunsui echoed the question with a nod of his head. Then they went back to her situation, pressing for a solution. After long minutes of discussion, she lied back down on the pillow as she declared. "Now I really need food."

Roars of laughter came from her friends, she found their laughter heart lifting and managed one, thanking them for their support. As they started to leave for her to freshen up before lunch, a thought came to mind. She said, "I have another favor to ask from all of you."

She waited for them to give her their full attention then she made her request. "If he still wants a divorce after your talk, tell him that I already signed the papers and they are with Brian. Let him know that I won't bother him ever again. Also, tell him I appreciate everything that he gave me and that I truly wish him happiness."

"We will tell him what you're asking us to."

"Kisuke?"

"Yes?"

"I know you feel you owe me a favor and will try whatever necessary to give me what I want. But, Kisuke, you don't owe me anything. So please, promise me you won't tell him about the baby. I want him to choose me for me and not because he feels responsible to me and my baby. I'd rather raise this baby by myself and live alone than having him but his love."

"I- I promise."

"Thank you, Yoruichi's husband." She saw the calculating glint in Shunsui's eyes. "Shunsui, I need your words that you won't tell. Shunsui?"

"Alright. I promise."

Even as he'd promised, she heard him mumbling he had his fingers crossed while promising. And so she asked again. "Shunsui, please promise me you won't."

Shunsui gave her a curt nod then turned to Retsu. They said something to each other but she wasn't close enough to catch any of their exchanged words. She dearly hoped Shunsui wouldn't let his soft heart in his tough body talk for him and break his promise to her. She felt a gentle squeeze on her cold hands and looked back to her bedside.

Yoruichi held her hand and attested for their good friend. "Don't worry, Shunsui never goes back on his words once promised."

She nodded then Yoruichi stood up and gave them her ultimatum. "It's enough thanking around already. Just freshen up then come down. I'll have lunch ready for you in half an hour."

"I'll be right down."

.

.

.

Later that night in their bedroom, Yoruichi and her husband lied in bed talking to each other like they always did after tucking in their kids. Everyday she looked forward to this moment where she felt loved simply being in his arms. And yet tonight was different, he was different from all other nights since her childbirth. He wasn't keeping her at arm's length or hiding his desire for her from her eyes. Although there were two layers of clothing, she could still feel his desire against her abdomen. She moved closer and he followed suit, bringing their fronts together. It seemed he finally decided to do right by her and she felt like a child in glee.

"Yoruichi, I'll have a vasectomy."

Her husband said, one hand playing at the neck of her nightshirt while the other went under it. His hand teased it past her belly then ribcage and stopped at her breasts. Her breasts already heavy with nursing milk became fuller and heavier still. She felt his warmth on her hypersensitive skin, spreading from the top of her head to the very tip of her toes then pooled at her core, blazing it. Every nerve ending in her hyped and sent her over the edge even though he only lay his hand on her chest. She would expire if he didn't start to do anything soon.

Belatedly she told him of her sterilization as her fingers unbuttoning his pajamas. "You don't have to, I already had it."

"Why didn't you tell me? Is it safe for you? You should have let me have it."

Her husband finally knew his place and started to undress her. She'd waited for months and almost commanded him to take her at that very moment. And the genuine concern in his voice only urged her on, she fastened her pace unbuttoning his top. Mission accomplished, she almost shouted in triumph taking his top off him.

She continued to take the rest of him as she shared her confidence. "It was a simple procedure. And I had it without consulting with you because I didn't want you to have it. Years ago I overheard my cousins talk and the oldest one told the others that men encounter changes after a vasectomy. I was young to know or care about the matter, so I didn't ask him about the changes."

"You could have told me sooner then I wouldn't have to take cold showers last winter." Her hands started to love him as his was loving her, making up to their months of abstinence. "It was hell to want but couldn't have you when you were only a touch away. I love and missed you, my wife."

"My husband, you don't know how much I missed you."

That was all they needed to say to each other for they had better and more effective way to express their love. Like their first time together, he didn't restrain himself and she was careless, loving him with all the love and longing. She didn't bother to smother her passionate cries when he made her come.

As soon as their scorched bodies started to cool, he began another exploration of her body, not missing any of ticklish spot. Kissing his sweat glistening forehead, she voiced her concern. "Do you think we woke everyone up?"

"If we didn't, we'll soon," said her husband, orchestrating her down south.

Her body started to burn, she wanted much and much more. So when his warm breath teased her there, she widened her legs, inviting his kisses. Then he loved her again like earlier but slower and sweeter. Her climax was much more powerful and urgent than the last. She knew she would scream in pleasure. She needed to cover her own mouth. But she couldn't seem to remove her hands from his back, which was gleaming with perspiration. His back bunched as he moved in and out of her and the sweat drops on it beckoned her. She leaned forward to kiss his perspiring skin and felt him shudder, going deeper in her. Her own body shuddered and she bit his shoulder just in time to smother a scream. Her scream seemed to energize for he started to move again although he'd just had his release. As minutes went on, she lost track of what she'd wanted to do. She only remembered how much alive she became having him in her. She let her female instinct and intimate knowledge of his body guide her as she explored his body. And they loved each other into the night before their exhausted and sated bodies demanded rest.

"My Kisuke, I love you."

Her voice, hoarse from passionate cries, was husky. She let out a girlish giggle as she smiled into his eyes, apparent love and wonder dancing in them. She found it hard not to touch him and so she gave in. She touched his smiling lips with hers in a chaste kiss as he reached over her head to switch off the lamp. Then a whisper came in the dark as strong arms enfolded her humming body. "I love you, my little Yoruichi, my wife."

Her last coherent thought was that she would probably have two full circles around her eyes when morning came. It wasn't too bad since they had renewed their vow from that October evening in his parents' living room.

.

.

.

"Ready for your second round, Doc? Your patient needs your utmost attention and devotion."

"Already? I gave him a round only minutes ago."

"Doc." Just like that, she found herself covered by a very aroused man. "Your last patient was your husband. Your current patient is me, your lover. I'm very ready and eager."

"You show eagerness but I'm not sure of your readiness though. My husband said the same but couldn't satisfy me. That's why I'm here with you, my lover."

She kissed his hairy chest, teasing his nipples. He felt very much ready to her now yet he played cool and teased her back at the chest. She moaned out a protest when he left her tender chest. The tenderness in her chest had let her know of her second pregnancy even before she'd noticed of being one month late. She'd been thrilled to know she was pregnant again. They hadn't meant to try for a second child as he was still busy with his job. He'd wanted to wait so he could be home to help her with their next kid. But now that she was pregnant, she would use this opportunity to make him love her as often as her heart desired.

"Shunsui."

His name on her lips sounded seductive even to her own ears and her husband felt the same. He kissed harder and tugged at her core deeper. On her elbows, she looked down at him working magic on her, she couldn't help but raised up putting more of herself into his kiss. As she did so, his mouth opened wider. She thought he was swallowing her whole from the core up, she shuddered. He mistook for her being close to climax so he gave her one big kiss before travelling back up. He stopped at her abdomen to place a tender kiss then at enlarging breasts from pregnancy. The desire she saw on his face drove her hands down his body and they loved him.

She played with him until he glistered. She touched his tip to catch a drop and brought it to her tongue, tasting it. He was following her movement and lost control when she tasted him on her tongue. He entered in one powerful thrust, lifting her off the bed sheets. She pressed herself down and clung on then gripped him when he withdrew to impale again. Raising her head, she supported her upper body with her arms to watch their bodies coming together. The sight was stimulating, her body burned even hotter and core muscles moved faster, clasping him. Feeling herself close to climaxing, she lied back down and moved up at his thrust then down when he withdrew. His thrust and her moving up ended with a climax so strong that no sound came when she screamed her satisfaction.

Thud. Her husband fell down on her, boneless. So their climax was as powerful for her as it was for him. Self-satisfied, she dared him, wiggling her hips to support the claim. "The husband and the lover are just the same, leaving me unfulfilled."

He had been neither full or at normal state until her dare. She felt him grow inside her again, starting to blaze her tissues. She played with his ears, moving the tip of her tongue. She moved it in the same way as when he loved her, in and out. He grew some more but didn't move. She brought her short nails down along his back and stopped on his firm buttocks. She laid out her hands there, massaging him and was pleased with the result when he grew another notch. Purposefully she moved her core muscles while grinding her lower body against his own. He jerked inside her and again she became pleasantly full and fitted.

Still he denied her needs. Aggravated, she informed him. "Maybe I should take a road trip and look for a guy, who would want to get to know all of me at our first meeting. Unlike the last guy, I would let him as soon as he uttered the words."

"I dare you. I'll babysit our Tatsuki for you to take that trip." She felt him go all the way up inside her at his own dare. "If you can still walk comfortably after I'm done with you tonight."

And as ardent as ever, he started to act on his threat and made her forget everyone and all that mattered but him. She wasn't far behind either and gave back as much as she took from him, dragging a well pleasured scream from him. After the climax, she didn't let him rest and resumed his role, pushing him down on his back and came atop him. Their passion game began and didn't end until she surrendered, begging him to let her get some sleep. It was midnight and they had a small daughter to care for in the morning.

"It's all your fault, Doc."

He hadn't yet forgiven her and wanted retribution, leaving love bites on her already well loved, sore body. He took her mouth then and kissed it thoroughly, tasting himself on her lips. She felt him shudder and his armored soldier was more than ready to attack her walls again. Although sated and sleepy, she couldn't deny him. Like he'd blamed, she was at fault as she couldn't have resisted and had kissed his male anatomy passionately as he'd kissed her female after their latest climax. And so she turned on her back opening herself for his sweet retribution. She had no idea where she got the energy still to be responsive as before and joined him in their passionate dance. She let her body dance to its mate's tempo and caressed the face hovering above. A sense of happiness swelled in her. She wondered how she'd ever believed herself not wanting or needing him. During their first meeting, she'd disliked him immensely for his lazy stance and flirty comments. She'd been wrong.

Truth to be told, she'd never wanted to touch or be touched by a guy, not until her husband. She'd wanted to him to know her too even as she'd hated his playful manners around the females. She'd wanted to know and touch all of him. She wasn't sure whether she'd fallen for him at first sight or he'd only left a strong first impression on her. Their fates had begun to intertwine when she'd agreed to go on a group road trip with Yoruichi, not expecting any guy in the group. She'd almost backed out finding not only one but four guys among a group of two girls. She would have left if her now husband then stranger hadn't made fun of her.

.

 _._

 _._

 _"Why are you a medical student so shy around guys? Don't medical students know the up and down, in and out of the human bodies? Male and female alike. If Yoruichi didn't tell me beforehand you're studying medicine, I'd have thought you never saw a male body before."_

 _She knew she was blushing red for her face felt scorching hot. Of course she'd seen a male body before. She was a medical student for goodness' sake. Ironically she's never touched a live male person before. But she would never back down from an insensitive and rude guy like the one before her. "Don't be too sure, mister. I can say the same about you. If Yoruichi didn't warn me about you being a flirt, I'd have thought you haven't been with a girl. I'd have thought you had no idea what the birds and the bees meant, sleeping on your feet like now."_

 _"Don't be too sure, doctor lady. I have half a mind but whole heart to prove you wrong with you as the testament."_

 _He gave her a lecherous wink. She wouldn't know a friendly wink from a lecherous one if she didn't feel goose bumps covering her body. Inwardly she shivered, not certain of the territory she was finding herself in. She was relieved and grateful to Yoruichi when Yoruichi smacked him on the head._

 _"Move your wandering eyes and hands somewhere else. Retsu is one of my two best friends." Yoruichi stood in her full height. ", Shunsui, don't forget you promised to behave around my girl-friends. I would hate to have Kisuke beat you up like a pulp if you didn't."_

 _"I remember my promise. I also remember promising to keep me to myself on our trip and not anywhere else or any other day." He'd looked at her while saying that as if he'd been talking to her instead of their friend. My goodness, she calmed herself and her calmness only lasted for a second or two. "Lady Doctor, I really want to play doctor with you. Interested, Doc?"_

 _She was startled but didn't dare to move an inch. He was right behind her, his breath warmed the nape of her back. She would touch his person if she moved. And so she stilled herself, not moving or saying anything. She thought he would get bored soon and leave her alone. No such luck and that day was her worst luck ever. She felt several strains of her hair moved out of place but thought nothing of it. Then something warm and soft touched the side of her face, she turned around. The lecherous guy caught her mouth with his in an open mouthed kiss. She thought she felt the tip of his tongue between her lips, which were hanging open from shock. But she was too shocked to react and stood like lightning had struck her._

 _She still didn't move when he moved his lips on hers, whispering. "I like you, Doc. I would like to know more about you and all of you."_

 _Only then her shocked person decided to move. She intended to give him a piece of her mind along with the palm of her hand on both of his cheeks. But he was gone when she turned to face him. Touching her recently kissed lips, she wanted to demand justice for the lecherous guy had stolen her first kiss._

.

.

.

Her gentle reminder had done the trick and he was still getting to know all of her when her trip down the memory lane adjourned. She moved with him smiling, well pleasured and pleased with their earlier rounds. Even so, she sometimes wondered if they ever had enough time for her to find the depth of his truest passion. She wanted to burn him from the inside out. She wanted him so wild for her that whatever memories with other women his sub-consciousness might still retain would disappear. She'd known about his other women for she'd once walked in on him in bed with his girlfriend. She'd come to his apartment to give him an early birthday gift before going home for the holiday. She'd felt the air knocked out of her, witnessing two naked bodies slamming into each other, making the bedspread creak. She'd been twenty-three and a first year medical student.

For the first time in her privileged and sheltered life, she'd felt the new, strange feeling. She hadn't known what it was until much later while watching him flirt with other girls. When she'd finally recognized that alien feeling, she'd also realized she'd fallen in love with him. She hadn't acknowledged her feeling or had he known about her first glimpse of a male body. The years following that revelation, the creaking sound had haunted and snuck up on her, crushing her heart. In order to mend her broken heart, she'd moved out of the apartment complex into the all-girls dorm, distancing herself from him and his night visitors. Before then she hadn't been too serious about studying medicine and only done her parents' bidding. After the heartbreak, she'd begun to concentrate all her energy and mentality on her studies, having decided to follow her family tradition and become a dedicated doctor. She'd wanted to immerse in her new dedication and forget the lecherous guy once and for all.

Yet he hadn't stopped stealing after his possession of her first kiss. He had stolen everything that she ever had to give and she'd hated him for his stealing. If there hadn't been Yoruichi and Kisuke's timely intervention, she would have still hated him and left the country for good. But now being where she was and with him, she realized she couldn't have moved on. Like her two best friends, she was a one man woman. She might have hated and wanted to be far away from him, she wouldn't have been able to stop loving him or forget what they had shared.

"I love you."

She said to her sleeping husband, getting up to check on their daughter before going back for some sleep. She couldn't move far for his arms tightened around her as he murmured beside her. "Please don't leave me, my Retsu."

"I'm not leaving you, my love. I only want to go check on our daughter."

She placed a hand on his chest, kissing it as to assure him she wasn't going to leave him like she'd done before. Neither response came from him nor did his arms relax their hold below her chest. Head slightly back, she searched his face and found his eyes closed. He was still asleep yet kept mumbling, asking her not to leave him. And so she settled down next to him then slumbered with a contented smile.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

M RATED CONTENT ENCLOSED - READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

* * *

 **ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER TEN**

.

.

.

.

.

It'd been a week since he'd found happiness again, he still couldn't believe they were together. Not really together, but at least they were in the same room. He needed to send his grandfather a thank-you gift for his grandfather had vacated the condo in minutes and let them have the place. His grandfather had said he would be bunking with his in-law or his grandniece-in-law's father in other words.

Although he'd informed his grandfather of his own choice of wife and planned proposal, his grandfather had been skeptical as he had never taken the initiative to find a wife. But when he and his wife had shown up unexpected, he'd taken in stride. If he were right, his grandfather had looked like some destitute man who had just won Super Lotto. The retired Commander Yamamoto had been all smile and chattering at the news of his grandson's impending fatherhood. More importantly, he was a husband before becoming a father. He needed his wife to accept him first.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" He asked then pleaded. "Please, say something. Anything. You can curse at me if you want. I'm sorry there were other women in my life. But they were before you and none of them mean anything to me."

"Is that what you told the other woman you met the morning after our wedding night? That I mean nothing and she means everything to you?"

"No, there was no other woman after you. I swear."

"So much good swearing does. I remember cursing you off the face of the earth and yet you're still here, stalking me."

"You really want me to disappear from your life?" He paused before telling her what she thought he didn't know. "From our baby's life?"

"How?"

"How did I find out about you carrying my baby? The baby bump, my angel. I saw enough of you and your body to notice the changes in you. Your pace slower and hands rest on your stomach often. I've seen pregnant women do the same with their unborn babies. And we didn't use protection." He said as his hands hovering over stomach. "I love this baby very much. I love it even more when I think about its mother protecting it in her womb. I love you more than life itself. Please believe me."

"No, you don't love me. You only say so now because I'm having your baby. You never said you loved me, not even during the heat of passion."

"I said I love you time and time again. With my body. Do you think I did what I did with you with other women?

"How would I know? I wasn't there when you were in bed with other women. Are there different ways of having sex? I thought all were the same, the man mounting the woman then came sweats and feeling used. Like another sex toy, a novelty for a man with high sex drive."

"That's not true. What we had isn't sex. We made love. I made love to you because I loved you. I love you even if you're treating me like I'm your mortal enemy, who killed your parents."

"My mom would have felt that way if she were alive."

He ignored the jab at his conscience. Convincing his wife to believe him and in his genuine love for her was more important. "Every caress that I gave you was another piece of my heart I gave you. Every stroke that I made was one more corner of my soul imprinted your name on it. And I never wanted to try oral sex until you. And never, ever I was so enthralled that I forgot to protect myself. I even made sure my woman..."

He wanted to kick himself for his poor choice of words when she flinched like he wounded her. He corrected himself. "I even made sure the women I was in bed with was on the pills. But with you I forgot all my rules and discipline. I didn't want any barrier between us, I wanted to be skin to skin. I wanted to be as close to you as I could. I wanted to be connected with you like no man ever was. I wanted to wear your skin and you wear mine. Even as we speak, I want to be inside you and never leave. That's how strong my feelings are for you, my angel."

He took her hand and placed it on his front where it differentiated his gender from hers. He knew he was aroused. Very. On him, her hand moved and caressed him through his clothing. Looking as if her fingers had moved on their own volition, she removed them when he groaned out loud, face reddening. He turned away from her and stayed that way, counting to get his libido under control. Once his passion ebbed somewhat, he bent down and kissed her for the pink in her cheeks had captivated him. She didn't move away but opened her mouth to welcome him.

He knew it was his chance and so he grasped it with both hands, trying his luck. "I thought I went to heaven when I made you mine. The moment I realized no man ever made his mark on you, do you know what I felt then?"

Dazedly, she locked gaze with his and very softly she asked, "Wha-" She faltered. "What did you feel?"

He gathered all the emotions deep down in him then got down and locked his gaze with hers. He hoped she would see the truth in his eyes as he spoke, voice shaking. "I felt like I was reborn as a new, better man. Your purity purified me."

.

.

.

"I don't believe you."

She choked but charged on, condemning him. "Do you know how felt when I woke up to come see a stranger in our honeymoon suite? Can you imagine how I felt when that same stranger asked me if my newly wedded husband satisfied me like he did her? She also said your sex drive is sky high and one woman can never meet all your needs. I'd doubt her words but how could I when I myself knew your appetite? Our wedding night was my first time and yet you didn't let me rest. I could barely walk the following morning. I was sore for days. I had firsthand experience how insatiable you can be."

"I'm so sorry."

"Not more than I. Do you know how I felt then, Shuuhei?" Her voice dropped an octave. He braced himself for the pain he'd feel from her pain, but he wasn't ready enough. She told him. "I felt like dying. I didn't only lose my virginity but my heart and soul also died. I always took pride in myself for walking the straight and narrow path. I prided myself for doing the right things and making sound decisions. How could you do that to me like I was nothing but your sex slave? You made a fool out of me. From the start you had me in your hands like a puppeteer with his puppet. I was head over heels for you, you could easily dine and wine then bed me. You didn't have to go as far as marrying me, you could have me without all that pomp of a proposal and wedding bands. You only needed to be the man I thought you were for me to be your willing woman. How stupid of me to think I was special to you like you were to me. I thought I finally found my own corner of a heaven. Why did you go to bed with another while you vowed you wanted and chased after me? How could you touch me the way you did and not tell me about her and her baby? What if her baby was yours? You wanted to take responsibility with her and the baby then what about me? Were you going to forget me like your other women? How could you?"

She pummeled him on the chest and it hurt a little. He winced but ignored the increasing discomfort, intending to clear whatever misunderstanding she had of him. In low voice, he admitted his guilt. "I'm sorry you had to wake up to the kind of news Julie told you. And I'm ashamed for being so weak and letting man's pride dictate my actions. Although my act on that night was my lapse of judgment, I shouldn't have run at the first sign of failure. I should have stayed put and true to my heart. How can you ever forgive me?"

He raised his voice in desperation. She'd then stopped hitting him but her hands still clutched at his shirt, unknowingly touched right where his healing wound was at. He couldn't stop himself and groaned out of pain. To him his pain didn't go wasted for she released his shirt and was looking at his chest with concern, teeth biting her lower lip. He wanted those teeth his and they were tasting her sweet lips. Busy following the mirage of emotions on her face, he didn't notice her hands unbuttoning his shirt to look the cause of his groan. As she had his shirt opened and revealed a white bandage wrapped around his chest, he saw the horror in her yes. She gently traced the bandage which now had spots of blood, lips moved forming words but no sound came out.

.

.

.

When she finally had control of her vocal cords, she demanded. "What did you do to yourself again this time? To your chest? Why are there so many scars and marks?"

"There wasn't any mark before you. But the morning after a certain angel took care of me in my own bed, I found teeth marks on my shoulders and scratches on my back. Lots of them. Some even bled like the morning after our wedding night. I wonder how I got them."

Her face burned hotly at his words. She didn't know she could be that passionate and uncontrollable. But everything was possible with the man. Didn't men need to time recuperate before going at it again? The man before her hadn't, he'd kept her busy and hadn't let her rest long enough before becoming full again. And she, a novice as she'd been, hadn't objected and cooperated fully, yielding to her body's demands and instincts. Cooling her hot face with the palm of her hands, she tried to act grown up.

"Will you stop mentioning our intimacy? Do you have to bring it up every time to get your point through?"

"Yes. I'll stop when I leave this world. Even then I'll follow you to the afterlife to remind you so you won't forget about us and marry me again."

"Afterlife? Who ever told you I remember you in this life? I'd remember if I did."

"I don't need to be told. Your carrying little Shuuhei Hisagi is proof enough for me."

"It can be little Soi Fon. Would you mind then?"

"No, not a lot. I'd mind when she grows up and boys start sniffling at her heels. I'm worried she'll be like her mommy and marry in Las Vegas without any family as witness."

"You're out of your mind. What do you think you're doing? Trying to make me mad and never talk to you again? For real this time."

"Of course not. Why would I do that? I don't want to sleep in my cold bed alone anymore. I'm trying to make you believe me."

"You suck at it. You weren't only insulting me for being none too wise to fall for a stranger, you were also insulting our daughter for not smart enough to make the right choices. And I didn't say anything about moving in with you let alone sharing a bed."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. But in my defense, I have the responsibility to protect any girls we'll have from bad boys. And you, my wife, isn't going anywhere without me, certainly not sleeping in any other bed but mine."

"Playing dominant male, aren't we? Where on the marriage license dictates that a wife has to share a house or a bed with her husband?"

"Nowhere," said her husband. He took her hands and rested them over his heart. "Here I'm saying it and your heart is agreeing with me."

He informed her with such arrogance that she wanted to smack that grin off his face. He didn't give her the chance to act on her thought, giving her another kiss. She almost believed his words for she felt her heart lurched in her chest when said that. His kiss was brief yet she couldn't miss the passion behind it and her heart grew wings then fluttered. She could feel his passion through the layers of their clothing. She knew she was in trouble. Soon. She used to say Yoruichi was hopeless and helpless against Kisuke and now she found herself in the same spot.

She was like a moth drawn to a flame and the flame was her own husband. She wondered when she would grow out of her feelings for him and become immune to his passion. With his passion and her own, she was doomed and couldn't resist him for long. The mere mention of their nights together left her weak and longing for him and his possession. She knew she was shameless. But how could she not want him when her body hummed whenever he was near. Even when he wasn't, her body remembered his. Her body made its displeasure known to her as her arms and legs felt lost having nothing to hold on, her front felt weightless, and her core cried out for its mate.

Their relationship had started with physical attraction and bloomed with passion; nothing deep or enduring like the relationship between Yoruichi and Kisuke. How long would their relationship last then? When their passion for each other burned out? And how long would that be? She was going to have their baby in less than five months, there would be two or so months left for them to indulge in their passion. After child birth, they'd need to keep their hands off each other for some more months. Totaled together, he'd have to hold his desire in check for quite some time. Would he be able to stay celibate that long? Or he'd get tired of waiting as his usual appetite kicked in, demanding satisfaction? What would he do then? Turn to other women? She felt the hands of some nameless and faceless woman slashing her heart and twisting her guts. She was already jealous at the thought of him in bed with his next woman.

Was this love? Or it was pure possession since he was her first. In a way her newest and rarest toy. Would her passion for him burn out as well? Would she be attracted to other men now that she knew what passion was and her body had tasted it to miss the chance to taste it again when her husband became bored and left her to find another novelty? Or she was as stubborn in love as she was with every other aspect in her life and didn't change her mind easily if ever, which never happened before. But there was first time for everything. Maybe she'd fall for another man who also had the rugged looks, charms, magnetic sexual appeal like her husband. Maybe she'd also fall harder for her new man and forget all about her first man and his inexplicable hold on her. And maybe it'd be possible for her to look at any man of Asian descent with calm looking and a scar across the nose, without seeing her husband or remembering the rush of love she'd felt when she traced his scar while he was sleeping.

On their wedding night, she'd spent hours watching him after he'd fallen asleep. When fatigue had finally claimed her, she closed her eyes with a smile, knowing she'd be seeing him again in her sleep. Hands on her baby bump, she wondered if their baby would take after him or her or some from both parents. No matter whom their baby would look like, she loved it all the same. She'd loved it the second the good motherly doctor told her of her blood test result and that she'd conceived during her reckless night. Although she'd felt lost and hated the father then, she'd wanted to keep and protect it. She'd promised her baby she'd love it and try to make up for the father's absence. Absorbed in her inner debate, she didn't hear him call her until she felt his hands on hers, still resting on her stomach.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, thank God. I thought there was something wrong. I called your name several times but you didn't seem to hear. Are you all right? Are you feeling well?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something. I'm fine."

"And our baby?"

The way he said our baby and how he touched her stomach made her want to tear up. It must be her hormones, because she was never like this, feeling like crying like a spoiled little girl. Maybe he spoiled her a bit. Since he found her a week ago, he always made sure she was comfortable, well fed, and kept warm. And by keeping warm, he never let up a chance to cuddle or kiss her. Yet he hadn't attempted to resume their marital activity, not even a passionate kiss or touch, until today. Was he already tired of her? He didn't want to drive for an hour just to get her favorite food late at night again? He didn't find her appealing and desirable anymore? Could she dare to hope he'd kept his distance feeling responsible for her unhappiness and she didn't want anything to do with him anymore? If so, he was wrong. She wanted everything to do with him. She wanted to live in his house, to sleep in his bed, and to love him. And when their baby was born, she wanted them to love and raise it together. She also wanted to have more babies with him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him as his wife and the mother of all his children.

All his children? Where did that thought come from? But once it came, it rooted and made her wonder if he already had a kid with another woman. Unlike her, he'd been sexually active. Although he said he always used protection and made sure the women he was with on birth control as well, there was a possibility that he made another child with another woman. Condoms could break and the women could lie just to sleep with him. And if one of the women he'd been with fell in love with him like she did with him, that woman could have lied to him as to have a baby with the man she loved.

"Shuuhei?"

"Yes, angel?"

"Other than the baby you almost believed you had with Julie, do you have any kid with any of the women you had been with?"

"No, I don't have any kid with any of them."

There was certainty in his voice. How could he be so sure? Accidents happened and all birth control methods weren't foolproof. Maybe he was certain because he was still in touch with his other women. He was a responsible man and wouldn't let his kids grow up without any involvement. And if he was still in touch with them, did that mean he still had feelings for them on certain extent?

"How can you be so sure?"

She voiced her thought yet she was afraid of hear the answer. Still, she needed to know, he didn't want to see the day her baby fall for its own half sibling. On needles and pins, she traced his bandage to keep her mind busy before she could do something childish. Like demanding him to give her the names of his other women.

"I know because I checked up with them after our liaison was over. And all but one of the women I'd been with are in the service, they're more concerned about having babies than I. And my unfortunate involvement with Julie." He kissed her hands and kept them in his. "That night when I was with her, I thought I lost you. I made myself believe she was you. That's why I was more erogenous than I'd ever been with any woman, except you. I took her words and accepted her baby as mine, believing my condom had broken. But I'm glad I wasn't so dumb and marry her blind."

"She's not me. How couldn't you tell?"

"I knew she wasn't you but didn't want to accept the reality. It was stupid and the worst excuse ever, but it's an honest truth. Both the women and I knew where we stood and only helped one another with our mutual need. I'd never wanted any woman more than once at a time, until you. I can never have enough of you, my angel."

She felt light-hearted then her heart turned heavy. He saw his other women from time to time. Did he still find them attractive? Her train of selfish thoughts stopped when he revealed more of his past.

"I wouldn't have married you if I had a kid with another woman. I'd be married to my kid's mother if I had one. My dad was born out of wedlock and his birth had darkened his life until he met my mom. I never want my children to suffer the same fate as their grandfather did."

"Does that mean you'd marry any woman who happened to have carried baby even if you didn't love her? Like me right now?"

"No, it's not like that with you. We got married before I found out about our baby. And I married you because I fell in love with you."

She wasn't sure whether she would have deceived him or not. Would she, if she'd happened to fall in love with him but he hadn't loved her back or married her? Yes, she was more than sure that she'd have entertained the idea of lying that she'd been on the pills in order to be with him. Just like their wedding night, she'd imagined having his baby, watching him sleep. And when she'd found out she was actually pregnant with his baby, she'd been glad he hadn't insisted on birth control. She was also glad he hadn't used protection. She wouldn't have felt all of him or share all of her with him if he had. There would have been barrier, however thin, between them. She'd always wanted her first time to be natural, real, and down to earth. He'd made her wish come true and for that she wanted to thank him as well as for giving her their baby.

"You do want our baby, don't you?"

He asked her. She couldn't understand how he'd come up with such absurdity. But as she examined herself carefully, she realized her body language did give that impression. She was sitting so still and her face must be looking drawn and worried like she felt.

So as gently as she knew how, she countered. "You think I don't want it?"

"I'm not sure. You hated me and ran away. You didn't talk to me for the whole week and the baby you're carrying is mine. And your career goal has always been your priority. Having this baby will hinder your career path. So I just wonder if you ever considered not keeping it."

She grabbed his shirt then said, face to face. "You think I'd choose career over our baby? And what if I don't want to keep it?"

"If you hate me that much, please carry my baby to full term and have it," begged her husband, his fingertips at her lips. "I'll take it and raise it on my own. I'm still on duty for some time, could you please take care of my baby until then? And if you don't want anyone know about you having a baby, you can stay with my grandfather. His house is on a ranch and far from populated areas. You don't need to go a hospital, I'll look for a trusted midwife when the baby comes. Your identity won't be disclosed. If you can do that for my baby and me, I promise to disappear from your life and stay away forever. I won't even tell the baby that you're its mother if that's what you want. I really want this baby. I need this baby."

She couldn't have said anything for he hadn't given her a chance to cut in and his touching plea touched had also rendered her speechless. But it wasn't as deeply touching as when she felt the wetness on her hands. She knew it was his tears. He had her hands in his while his head bent, resting where their baby was. He already loved their baby that much and thought she didn't? And he called their baby his baby, their baby was her baby too. Did he think she even contemplated the idea of aborting their baby? And he sounded desperate about having this baby.

"Why are you so desperate to have this baby?"

"Because it's my baby, my flesh and blood. I also want to give my grandfather what he's always wished for."

"Just those two reasons and nothing else?" She searched his eyes but he avoided her. She was right, he had another reason. And if it was indeed what she suspected it to be, she desperately wanted to hear it straight from him. Half provoking half serious, she told him. "I don't have to have this baby and you don't need it either. You're still young and physically fit, more than fit, to have more babies. You can ask one of the other women to have your baby. Not just one baby, you can as many babies as your heart desires."

She knew her bait worked when he lost some of his composure and said, "I don't want any other baby. I want this baby. Our baby. I only want your baby."

Wanting to hug him and give him kisses, she also wanted him to taste a bit of his own medicine. She needed him to experience her experience when he give her his medicine and put her through hell for past months. Feigning indifference, she told him. "I don't think I can stand carrying extra pounds for another five months."

"Why can't you? I'll do whatever you say if you agree to have my baby."

"Whatever?"

"Anything and everything that you ask."

"Ready for your list?" He nodded as she asked and for a split second, she wanted to abort her game plan, seeing how miserable he looked just then. But the bow already released, she had to go with the arrow. She started to give him his tasks as she counted them with her fingers. "One, stop calling this baby as my baby, it's mine too. From now on, this baby is called our baby. We'll decide on a name when we know its gender. And two, tell me why you didn't approach me on your own but went to Dad."

"I didn't want to but had to. You'd never give a chance if I didn't go to Father first. You didn't even let others introduce me to you. Remember?"

"I was rude to you. Why didn't you just give up?" Reflecting on her own reactions through the months in which she'd avoided him. Once or twice she'd even been as rude as given him the cut direct. Tracing the bandage on his chest as if to heal it, she told him. "That's your next task."

"Can you kiss it better before I tell you? It's hurting."

He asked and without her consent, he kissed her. She gave in for she couldn't deny him or herself. She stood and pulled him in for a kiss that he'd taught her how and she'd been longing for since her last time here. He complied wholeheartedly and before she knew he already had her flat on her back, again. But on the day bed this time. He didn't give her the time or chance to protest, not that she wanted it. But shouldn't a gentleman have the courtesy and asked his lady what she wanted. Luckily, he wasn't a gentleman, not when he was with her anyway. With her, he was a rogue, her rogue and with him. In the meantime, she wasn't a lady but a slave, his willing slave.

By the time she sorted out her thoughts, she was as bare as the day she'd been born. Her clothes scattered around the living room, ripped as he took them off in haste. His shirt and undershirt shared their fate. As her eyes followed their discarded clothes, her gaze roamed his front hungrily and when it moved south, she saw his glory. Pleasuring it with her eyes, it seemed to grow bigger. Feeling herself gone wet, she brought her legs together, but they started to move on their own volition. He seemed to understand and rushed to undress the rest. Unfortunately for him and her, his jeans stubbornly refused to let go of his right foot, playing tug at war with him. Frustrated, he dropped them and came over her, with one leg pant still on.

Just then she realized he wasn't wearing his briefs or boxer. She asked him, who was already worked his way down her south. "You weren't wearing underwear."

"Why bother…wear them when…I'll take…them off…again?"

He explained between kisses. She was breathing hard too, but needed to do something to get her mind off what he was doing. If not, she would take the pleasure away from him and have her way with him.

"Were you hoping for me to give in that badly?"

Her voice was breathless as he was doing wonders on her. He didn't answer but teased her with his teeth. She couldn't hold it and moaned, opening wider for him. He took her cue and pulled more of her into his mouth then sucked. The louder she moaned the harder he sucked and only stopped when she stopped moaning to scream her climax. She still hadn't recovered when he moved up then in one swift thrust, he found her warmth. This time they weren't hurry like they had been and took their time. They moved slowly, savoring each taste, touch, and thrust. When he reached his limit of control, they climaxed simultaneously, calling out each other's name.

He then turned and had her on top of him, their bodies still connected. Full of him, she lay there breathing in their love scent and stroking his damp hair and face. Only then she remembered he hadn't told her cause for his wound. She tapped the arms around her waist, letting him know she wanted to get up. But she got no response from him. She lifted her chin to look at him, his eyes were closed. She listened carefully to distinguish their passionate heartbeats from his breathing, he was sleeping. She felt sorry about last night when she intentionally made him drive one hour to get her favorite food from her favorite restaurant. No wonders her man was dead tired and fell asleep only one round of love making. Her man. She liked how they rolled off her tongue and how they sounded to her own ears when said them aloud. And so she said it again.

"My man."

She hugged his sleeping form. If her man had had enough sleep the night before, they'd be already on another round for his was still hard in her. Making up for last night, she kept her body still so he could have his sleep. And yet she couldn't stop her body from wanting him, her inner muscles moved on their own. They loved him and not surprisingly, it rose to its mate's call and enlarged in her. She had to still herself as not to move on him.

"Still greedy, my woman?"

She jerked up at the sound of his voice and her muscles convulsed stronger and faster. He stirred then, adjusting his body to better fit her. She meant to chide him for feigning sleep but her voice came out weak.

"You weren't sleeping?"

"My woman, how could your man go to sleep when he heard an angel sweetly called him her man?"

He laughed and his laugh made it way down through her warmth. She'd thought after all bouts of his lovemaking he already touched the deepest depth of her core. She'd been wrong because his laughter stirred something deep inside her. Moving up and down on him, she touched his male nipples with her fingertips. She felt him stretching inside her.

"Well, my man, how could a woman let her man sleep when he was pulsing within her?"

"You really are a woman now. You demand your rights as a wife very effectively." He teased and then unexpectedly he thrust deeply and so that she almost fell off of him.

Before she could right herself, he gently turned her around with him behind her and she on her four. Spreading his big warm hands on her hips, he pressed her back down onto him as he was on his knees, entering her hot opening, throbbing and waiting to be salvaged. When he stopped shy of going to the tilt, she was frustrated and let her frustration known by tugging his hair, hard.

But he changed all that and made her a very happy woman when he whispered into her ears. "I heard other men talk about this position but never tried it. This is also my first time."

Those words melt her heart and blazed her core, she responded in kind. "You're my lover, man, and husband roll into one. Whatever we do together is always my first. If I'm not your first girl but first love, I'll make do with experiencing anything you've never done with any other woman. That's enough for me. I don't care about the women before me, I only want and need your love. Just love me, my Shuuhei."

And he loved her with such passion and tenderness that brought tears to her eyes.

.

.

.

"Is that why you let him back into your life?"

She and Yoruichi were on the phone, sharing housewives' tales and tricks. She found their routine interesting and helpful. She was thankful that Yoruichi had suggested the idea; otherwise, she would be so lonely like she was now when Shuuhei went on his trips for work. He could be gone for days on end, leaving her sleep alone in their big, empty bed. She could look for work to keep her busy, but Shuuhei thought it was better for her to stay home until after birth. He had reasoned that their baby was their first and her body wasn't used to extra weight, moving around. Hence, she should take extra care and stay put at home. She suspected he wanted her stay put at home and in their bed, ready for him whenever he was able to come home. She didn't mind and only complained to make him work harder in pleasing her. But he wasn't home now and she was on the phone with Yoruichi. She'd got to stop thinking about her husband.

"That's what I thought my reason was. I thought I wanted him in my life for the sake of my baby, but it isn't true. When I came here, he didn't say a word but looked at me. I would have kicked him out of his own home if you hadn't told me about his following me around until Las Vegas. And when I looked into his eyes, I felt somehow he was at the right place and everything was going to be fine. He also looked like someone who had lost everything he'd ever held dear but found it when he saw me. I was still mad like hell yet I found myself watch him from under my lashes, wishing I were in his arms."

She'd been mad at him. He hadn't come to look for her after his talk with Kisuke and Shunsui. As the good men had promised her, they hadn't mentioned her pregnancy and let Shuuhei make the decision based solely on his feelings for her. So when he'd insisted on waiting for the test result before seeing her. He'd also said he was ashamed of his immature deed. Kisuke had relayed his message to her that he couldn't have faced her or her father until he'd had a clear answer for her. She'd wanted to hate him for his decision but couldn't have. Her husband was a responsible man, he'd rather shoulder his responsibilities and deprive himself than turn his back on his baby. She'd respected his decision and waited. She couldn't deny the relief she'd felt reading the result from Retsu's colleague.

It was Yoruichi's idea to have someone they trusted to do the DNA test. Her friend had reasoned tests could yield different results if the one who ran it wasn't careful. She herself had wondered if Retsu had ever considered to manipulate the testing and its result in their favor. So she'd asked Retsu and her reply was touching.

.

.

.

 _"Retsu, tell me the truth that you didn't do anything to alternate the final result."_

 _"You think I'll compromise my professional conduct as well as personal morale? My integrity?"_

 _She was sorry to voice her concern and yet she needed to be certain. The test wasn't just any test, it was something of grave importance. Its outcome would dictate her fate and change her baby's future._

 _"I really am sorry to have asked you that, but I had to." She carried on when Retsu was going to say something. "No, Retsu, I never, ever doubt your character or professional conduct. However, you're a loyal friend and won't hesitate to do what you think will make me happy."_

 _Retsu sighed then said, eyes on her. "I considered it. I spoke with Shunsui and we shared the thought that you should stay married to Shuuhei. You're his legal wife and he's your baby's father. You have the right to be selfish and fight for what's legally and rightfully yours. It doesn't matter if Julie's baby is his, he chose to marry you and not her. He can always share custody with Julie and stay in his other baby's life. It's the most logical solution and fair to all involved."_

 _She was on edge holding the envelop from the lab. What would she do if it came out positive? Would she still keep her baby a secret then? Would she let the only guy she'd ever loved go to another woman? Would she able to do that to her own baby? Her baby was his baby just like Julie's was his. But Julie had been in his life first and her baby had been conceived before her own. Julie and her baby had precedence._

 _She knew her heart would die a gradual death with the decision was forming in her mind; still, it was right the thing to do. She'd bring her baby's parentage with her to the grave if Julie's baby was his and he chose to stay with its mother. She would call Brian to let know her of her final decision and that he could finalize her divorce. Mind made up and with hands none too steady, she inserted a finger and opened the door to her future. Or doom._

.

.

.

"I'm glad that result came out negative. I know I'm being selfish but-"

"I understand what you mean. Julie's baby is innocent and deserves to have a father as much as yours. But Fon, love is blind. We can only feel what we feel. I'm not sure what I would do if Hisana was really Kisuke's daughter. I don't think I could have welcomed her with open heart like I did if the mother were alive." Her friend laughed before continuing. "I'm not a saint you know. Just like you're with Shuuhei, I'm crazily possessive of Kisuke. Sometimes I have to wonder what I'd do if he so much looked in another woman's direction."

Yoruichi broke down in another laugh. Yoruichi must be laughing hard for she heard choked coughing came from the other end.

"Yoruichi? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just need to wipe my tears." Then only a small sniffle could be heard before laughing in tears Yoruichi spoke, poking fun at herself. "I might be tempted to chain Kisuke to our bed if he'd been flirty like Shuuhei. How could she ever put up with a flirt for a boyfriend? She can be sainted."

Her friend said about their friend Retsu and she must agree. If she hadn't witnessed the tears Retsu had shed through the months thinking Shunsui had been cheating, she would never believe there was anger and jealousy in her body. That had been before the couple had reconciled and married.

"I know. Let's us hope Shunsui left his merry-go-around attitude behind and keeps Retsu happy. She's like a can of soda with extra pressure, always calm to the point of stillness. But with more compression and less space, it can be deadly if opened after too much shaking. I'm scared to see an unhappy Retsu now that she's known the feelings of being his wife. I used to think I was tough and wouldn't be bothered by a person's past. And what did I know? Gosh, I was on the end of my hair getting jealous over Shuuhei's past women."

"Did you know Shunsui wasn't as lecherous as we were led to believe?"

Her friend sounded like a tease yet there was seriousness in her tone too. What did Yoruichi know that she didn't?

"He had only one girlfriend before Retsu. Remember the woman Retsu had walked in on and told us about?"

"Really? I thought he had at least a few. That's good then. So only my husband is the playboy." Heaved a sigh. "I'm younger than all of you so there were times you guys kept things from me. You two saw me as a baby."

"You still are a baby."

"No, I'm not. I'm almost a mommy now. How can a baby be a mommy to another baby?"

"Yeah, yeah. You can say it all you want, but." Her friend paused and she knew she'd done it on purpose. "But you can't deny that you used to be so conscious and blush whenever we walked past a kissing couple."

"That was years ago!"

"Only five years ago. How much had it changed? I don't know what they had you do in the military to shed you off your caterpillar form and turn you into a normal girl."

Did she just hear Yoruichi guffaw? She just didn't get it. Wasn't she always a g- female? She might have been a tomboy growing up but she'd been as normal as any other teenager girl. "What do you mean?"

"You really don't know or are pretending not to know?"

"I really don't know. I admit I wasn't a girly girl but I don't remember I ever acted not normal."

"You didn't act like a normal, hot blooded female until after you joined the military. After joining, you changed and started to talk boldly. Agreeably that school subjects have become rather colorful, still no teachers talk about what you pretended to know firsthand. You sounded like you knew it all that goes on between the sheets. You even teased my poor husband. He's a man and yet he blushed at your comments."

She wasn't going to lose. "You were just the same. You, who had never kissed on the lips, gave me tips on guys and dating. When you started college, I even believed you did it with one of the guys you were flirting with. I thought you waited long enough and decided to give in to your cat curiosity."

"I was a good actor, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. If you'd been than good, Kisuke would have asked you out."

"You think so? I wanted him to notice the change that we weren't kids or simply friends anymore. But he never did. Even so, I never entertained the idea of becoming intimate with anyone but him."

"You should ask him why he waited for so long to claim you. I'm curious too. How could a man with his looks and personality not have a girl before you?"

"Because I glued myself to his side not giving any girl any chance to come near him."

"I noticed that. Still, he started college before you and the ten years he was away from home. I wonder if he had some physiological issues."

"Fon, please don't ever bring that up to him. If you do, you won't hear from me for days because he'll want to make sure that's not true. Even though what he has in mind is the same as I, we have kids to look after."

"OK, your message is clear. Speaking of which, I think I have to get going too. I heard the keys rattled at the door just now."

"Your message is clear as well. Just don't forget to turn off the oven or it'll blow up."

"But I'm already pregnant, I can't get pregnant again. If I weren't expecting, I wouldn't mind trying for one."

"I can tell. But that's not the oven I'm talking about."

"What did you mean then?"

"Is your brain already in bed with your husband? I meant the oven under the stove in the kitchen. You told me earlier you were making dinner. Or attempting to."

Smacking her own head as she remembered their dinner. "Oh, thank you, Yoruichi. If you didn't remind me, I believe Shuuhei and I would have charcoals for dinner if the house didn't burn down already."

She walked to the stove to turn off the oven. She was baking Funeral Potatoes, a recipe she'd just learned from her cousin Nancy in Utah. She hoped it turned out better this time for her last attempt had yielded a very unflattering result. Shuuhie hadn't complained but finished whatever left from the burning. He'd said it'd tasted great and would like to have it again.

"Already, Shuuhei's wife, turn off that oven and go greet your husband. I heard someone said her husband had been away for almost week. And from personal experience, I'm certain she wants to greet him properly. He wants the same too. I believe he already had his shoes and shirt off."

How did Yoruichi know that? True to Yoruichi's words, she saw her husband's shoes were nowhere in sight and now was unbuttoning the last button of his shirt. She was glad they weren't sharing their place with anyone. It would be so embarrassing to have their family walk in on them while they were enjoying themselves in broad day light. In the living room.

"Stop teasing us. Yoruichi's husband must be doing the same for her to know the procedure to the details."

"Ha ha. You've got it right, girlfriend. Anyhow, I'm off to be a good mother and feed my son. You too, be a good wife and give your husband his dose. Take care, Fon. Love you."

"Love you. And thank you for eveything."

"We're like sisters. Call on either Retsu or me whenever you need to talk about anything. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Bye for now. Tell Shuuhei we said hello."

"I will. Tell everyone we said hello too. Bye Yoruichi."

.

.

.

She didn't even get to put the phone down when her husband pulled her into a tight hug. "I've missed you, my angel."

"I've missed you too."

He kissed her before she could ask him about his work. Then she lost the chance to talk about anything as her husband picked up heading for the stairs. He was careful and kept her from banging her head against handrail when they reached the top. Once upstairs he put her gently, she thought he was going to leave for a shower. He was sweaty but she wouldn't mind if his body wanted to reacquaint with hers. It'd been almost a week and hers had missed him. And his eyes was showing the kind of shine that he always had when they made love. She'd thought he would take her to bed, but he didn't.

"I've missed you, my princess," said her husband to their baby, on his knees.

She smiled at the sight and the love she felt for him rushed through her. She felt her love deepened even more. She'd known she loved him for a long time and wanted to tell him so. But somehow every time she'd attempted to verbalize that love, she couldn't have said it. She'd tried many times. Every single time she'd opened her mouth wanting to shout it out, but nothing had come out. She didn't know why. Not really. And her suspicion of her own reluctant declaration at the moment drove her down the guilt lane. She felt guilty toward him and was ashamed of her own action. Why couldn't she just tell him she loved him too? They had been together long enough and there was no part on her body that he hadn't known or touched. Shouldn't she feel secured and confident enough to share her feelings as willing as she'd been sharing her body with him?

"Angel?"

His nickname for her spoken from him always send shivers down her spine and burn her inside out. She wanted to tell him she loved him. Resolved, she went down on her knees in order for their gaze to meet. Looking deep into his eyes, she felt loved and so she prepared her vocal cords to sound out that love. She opened her mouth and disappointingly not a word, not even a syllable came as she'd demanded it to. She wanted to cry seeing the expectant look on him, as if he'd known she'd been about to tell him something important. And when she hadn't, his face lost some of its color and joy she'd seen when he'd first come home. Frustrated and disgusted with herself, she stood up and with an excuse that she needed to check on their dinner then turned to leave.

Her husband hugged her from behind. "I'm sweaty but I'm tired for a bath. Would you mind to help scrub my back, my angel?"

She felt her tense body relaxed at his simple request. He didn't have to ask. She'd do more to make up for her cowardliness to verbally express her love. If she couldn't tell him she loved him, she would show him her love them. With that in mind, she took hold of his hand and started for the bathroom in their room. In the shower, she showed him her love then cried when he told her that he loved her. She wished he'd known she was crying so that he could understand their coming together also meant her love. She wouldn't have shared herself with him or done everything he'd ever done on her body on his own.

And yet, he couldn't have known for the water from their shower mingled with her tears and washed them away. She needed to let her love out or else she would choke on it. Thus, when they were in bed and he told her to nap while he went to get dinner ready, she kept him. She wanted him to stay so she could tell him how much she loved him. He obliged and once again, she said I love you too with every innocent touch and passionate kiss.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

M RATED CONTENT ENCLOSED - READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

* * *

 **ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

.

.

.

.

.

With the warmth from his side gone, he woke up and found his wife looking at him. She smiled at him and like they were wired, his lips turned up in a smile before he became aware of his surroundings. He moved his head to land a kiss on her smiling lips.

"I missed you." He said as their lips clung to each other. "And I love you, my wife."

"I didn't go anywhere."

His wife told him before her lips returned to his. As they kissed, he realized it was earlier than he'd first thought, reading the alarm clock on their nightstand. It was only four in the morning. Concerned, he moved a hand down to her showing stomach. "Our baby isn't troubling your sleep, is it?"

"No, our baby is well-behaved." She placed a hand on her stomach over his. "We're fine. Don't worry, Shuuhei."

"What are you doing up so early then, angel of love?"

"No, I should be the one asking question. Why are you doing up so early in the morning when you already had your daily dose last night, devil of passion?"

"You just answered your question. I'm the devil of passion and being passionate is my priority. Day or night, early or not."

And to make prove his point, he moved against her. He was glad and ready when she hooked one leg over his hip, giving him entrance. Smoothly he entered her. But they didn't move and stayed like that, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Shuuhei, we can't go around calling each other those names when our baby comes."

"I agree. What about." He stopped in midsentence and moaned for her muscles started gripping him. He helped her, moving her to straddle him. They said and moved their bodies in unison. "Angel and devil only?"

"Angel."

"Devil"

They called each other's nickname like an oath then he loved her as she gave him his daily dose early.

.

.

.

Sometime later, he got out of bed and pulled the comforter over his sleeping angel before heading downstairs. He needed to get breakfast ready before his wife came down. He got about half an hour until her alarm went off at six, she was an early riser. He felt guilty and chastised himself for making love to her while she should have been sleeping. As he cut the veggies, his thought went back to yesterday and the bouts of lovemaking with his wife.

Although they always went to bed before eight, last night he hadn't let her sleep until ten or so. His desire for her had been rampant as always. His body seemed to have a will of its own whenever she was around. It didn't matter if it was broad day light or they were outside, he would have his way with her. She might have believed that she was the only one who couldn't control her passion. He was too. Just last week, he'd almost had her in the driveway. They had just gotten home from dinner at the Kumamoto house and before knowing how it had happened, they had been in each other's arms. They had been desperate as if they hadn't made love just before leaving.

Even now his body wanted hers again. And he was in the kitchen by himself, making soup. Taking a very deep breath, he hoped his body would listen to him. Otherwise he might as well forget breakfast and return to their room for another round. He couldn't. She was a woman and pregnant too. She needed plenty of rest and not one sexually insatiable husband like him, who seemed want to stay in bed all day with his wife.

"Trying to burn down our house, Shuuhei?"

His wife asked in playful and low tone from behind him. She'd taken him by surprise and he jumped, spilling a ladle of soup on the electric cooktop. He grabbed a kitchen towel off the sink and wiped the spill then washed off the soiled towel. Hands washing the towel, he turned to her. "It's not six. Are you sure you're well?"

"Yes, both of us are doing fine." She assured him as she took the towel from him and washed it. "You can't be the devil. No devil would volunteer to cook as well as to clean up. I'm only pregnant not disabled, so let me help you with the cleaning."

When she was done washing and already spread the towel over the faucet to let it dry, he pulled her into his arms. He turned her around for a kiss.

"No, you just sit back and relax while I do the work. I need you to rest well. I already feel bad enough for getting you pregnant so soon. You didn't get to enjoy time as a wife before becoming a mother. We didn't even go on a honeymoon."

"Do you hear Yoruichi complain not having her honeymoon? She became a mother even before being a wife. Do you see her unhappy or tired?"

"She looks like she's swallowed thousand watts of burning light bulb."

His wife hugged him around his waist, bringing him to her front. "It's more like she's swallowed the sun. So you see, honeymoon isn't important. Actually, we're having our honeymoon now."

"Yes, it feels like it. We're by ourselves and at home, lazing around." He grinned. "We're by ourselves. What do you say Mrs. Hisagi we should do now?"

"Have our breakfast then a morning walk?"

Her mouth was closed unnaturally and she wasn't looking at him. He knew then she knew full well what he had in mind. She was just teasing him. He was tempted to give her a repeat of what he'd given her two mornings ago when they'd also been in the kitchen, fixing lunch.

.

.

.

She could tell what he was thinking and so she moved out of his arms.

"No, Shuuhei. I'm starving and it's all your fault."

She'd only meant to tease him out of his passionate mood so she could have some food. She wasn't in any way blaming him for her hunger. Her responsible husband didn't see it that way and reproached himself. "I'm not being a good husband as I promised Father. You needed your sleep but I didn't let you."

Sighed in exasperation, she told her husband. "Listen to me, Shuuhei. I want to be with you. Don't blame yourself if you want me in the middle of the night. I'm happy to have a husband like you, who seems to become more passionate as my pregnancy advances. I want some loving too when it gets cold at dawn."

She winked and was glad his features relaxed. "You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. However, we need to stock up our pantry." Moving her hands over her stomach, she reminded her husband. "I'm eating for two but with our daily activity, I need energy for three."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"Yes, it seems men have one-track minds." Her husband looked embarrassed. "No, my devil, I have one-track mind when it comes to you too. So you see, we were born to be a pair. But for now I need real food. Our baby is getting impatient."

She told him while taking his hand and placed where their baby was kicking. The wonder evident in his eyes were worthy of the increasingly frequent trips to the bathroom. She'd found those trips sudden although Yoruichi had told her about them. And she was glad Yoruichi hadn't changed and still shared her knowledge and wisdom. If Yoruichi hadn't, she wondered where she would have been at now. Maybe somewhere lonely and lost, asking herself the what-if scenarios with her baby's father. Too deep in thought, she'd forgotten about her empty stomach.

"Your breakfast is ready to be served, my lady."

She warned him, pointing at their dining table. "Shuuhei, please don't use that term if you don't want to be attacked by a fallen angel. She wouldn't think twice about ravaging a devil right here, on this table."

"Why is that your passion becomes even more passionate whenever I call you my lady?"

"Why don't have our breakfast? I'm famished."

"Oh no, I'm not going to let you off this time."

"What if I promise to give you double dose tonight?"

"Very tempting."

Her husband replied normally yet she found his voice seductive. She said nothing and started to spoon the hot soup into her mouth. And she almost burned her tongue, eating before blowing it off. Either her husband loved her too much and decided to let her off or he was just getting her to finish her meal faster to hound her again. She didn't care. She would come up with some bald faced lie but good reason when he was at it again. She fully focused on eating since he'd cooled his portion and gave it to her.

.

.

.

"You joined that year? That means you're younger than I."

She asked him as they were taking their morning walk around their block. He'd told her the time he'd seen her at their training camp. She didn't mind about their age difference, but still.

"I'm older than you by five years. My father had a hard life and didn't get the chance to go to college. His life had been hard before he joined the Navy. Without a college degree, he'd started out as an enlisted and it'd taken him a while to be promoted to Captain. You know how it's."

Yes, she knew. The same reason why her dad had insisted her to get at least a BA before starting her military career. And she owed him for her becoming a Captain only a few years after joining the Air Force. "That's about your father. You haven't explained why you're that much older than I but joined after me."

"Before Dad left for his last tour, he made me promise to get a high education before doing anything else. I promised him but only to make him less worried about leaving Mom and me behind."

She felt the pressure from the hand was holding hers and squeezed it back. He raised her hand and gave it a kiss, welcoming her into his past. "Dad didn't come back from that tour and Mom was devastated. Only then I really took my studies seriously. Mom even made me attend college of ministry to become a priest."

"Impossible. If Mom had known what you'd be like, she wouldn't have tried. Furthermore, your family doesn't belong to any religion." She laughed hard and had to hold her stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease you. But don't you see? Priesthood isn't for you."

Her husband tried to look offended but didn't succeed. Arms around her waist, he asked while keeping his lips from twitching. "No, we're neither Christians nor Catholics. Still why couldn't I be a priest? I can recite Psalms, you know."

"I'm a Buddhist and can recite a few Psalms too. That's not the point. How can a passionate man like you be a man of God?" She let him know what she meant by kissing him. He responded right away. "Now you see what I mean."

Face flushing, he admitted. "Yes, I know what you mean. She was afraid I would die like Dad did if I joined. And so I didn't join until she passed away."

"I'm sorry."

"Also," said her husband then whispered in her ears, "where would the angel of love be if I'd become a priest?"

"That's why I said you couldn't and can never be a priest."

She agreed, returning another kiss from him then broke away. If she hadn't, she was afraid he'd be on his back again. She laughed then. It was just funny to be a wife yet her husband was on his back when they made love. He'd suggested their position reversal when their passion got out of control and to protect their unborn baby. She found that endearing, feeling loved and protected. He deserves more love and I'll give him some tonight, she told herself then changed her mind as he poked fun at her.

"Didn't you look at my birthday when we registered our marriage?"

"I was busy."

She answered him curtly then pretended to enjoy the spring air and flowers. She stopped at a flowerbed to smell one flower or another, which she had no idea what they were called. Were they stargazer or calla lilies? D- Gosh, what woman couldn't tell stargazer from calla? She felt doomed for her unborn baby if it were to be a girl. Poor baby, mommy can't tell you much about girl stuff. Maybe we should move close to your Mama Yoruichi so you can learn things a lady needs to know. She sighed wondering how good a mother she would be.

"Angel?"

"Yes."

She said still in a trance but in an instant, she was out of it when he once again brought their time in Las Vegas. "Busy with what? Thinking about what would come next, our wedding night?"

"Fat chance! I was busy looking at you."

.

.

.

"You liked me then?" Inflated, he concluded. "You're admitting you liked me before we got married?"

"No, I didn't like you. Still don't."

"Oh." Like a balloon being popped, he felt his own face falling. He unlocked the door and let her enter first and so didn't see the laughter in his wife's eyes. He closed the door behind them. "I'm going to get something from upstairs."

He dropped his arm from her hip and headed for the stair, intending to take a cold shower. He felt silly to act like a little boy and get disappointed at his wife's denial of having liked him before their marriage. He knew she liked him. If she didn't, she wouldn't be sensitive to his needs. She'd been responsive and passionate, giving him as much as he'd given her. Her shyness on their wedding night had disappeared and she'd become bold, issuing verbal demands when she wanted his loving. And yet she'd never told him she loved him. She must have felt something for him too. But why hadn't she said anything? Not even when they shared a climax so powerful that he got scared, uncertain about himself. Wasn't his lovemaking good enough? He also remembered telling himself he wouldn't mind if she didn't love back and that he'd make her fall for him.

It seemed his chance had slipped away and now he would never know whether she loved for himself or for their baby. He'd have cried a little boy and run to his mom if she'd been alive, asking for her advice. She could have helped him since her husband, his father had done the same with her. He would know how and what to do to make his own wife to love him back. He wanted her to love him like a woman loved her man and not a husband and the father of her baby. Troubled, he went about getting necessary items for a bath absentmindedly and didn't hear his wife, who was behind him. He didn't notice her presence until a pair of arms went around his chest.

He felt a kiss on his back as his wife granted him his wish. "I didn't like you for I already fell for you. I love you, Shuuhei. And you're the best lover ever."

"The best? There are others then?"

Whack! His wife gave him a good whack on the back that she'd just kissed. "Who initiated me and made his mark on me? Who did I ask to make me come even when I believed he was using me? And who left me wanting no one else and left a part of him in me?"

Gratified, he raised on hand and declared himself. "That would be Shuuhei Hisagi."

"Now you know the truth, do you still want me?"

" _What?_ "

"Do you still want me like you did before? I've heard tales about men who would get bored and wander off after getting what they wanted from the women. You had me but didn't know I love you, that's how you'd been so amorous and insatiable, wanting me to surrender both body and heart. I finally handed them both to you, your desire for me is ebbing."

"Do I still want you? I crave for your touch." How did she ever think that? Even now he had to repress his wildfire of desire, waiting to burst and consume them both. In a strained voice, he told her of his intense passion and crushing desire for her. "I want you when I'm near you. I want you when I'm away from you, thinking about you. I want you whenever and wherever I go. That's how much I want you."

He'd thought he'd get enough or his desire for her would more controllable once he had her as many time and often as he wanted. But he'd been wrong. He only wanted her more and craved for their skin to make contact and her simple touch. Even if she only touched his hair by the fingertips when she thought he was asleep. Or the times she thought he was busy making her come to notice her desire for him in her eyes. Or when she leaned close enough for their breaths to mingle, letting her lips graze his then suddenly moved away. As if she didn't know what she herself was doing. He wanted to lean forward and capture her lips but didn't. He watched her from under his half closed eyes. She would rest her hands on her stomach where their baby was and her lips curled up into a smile. Her eyes shined with such love and happiness that he wanted to he hold her and never let go. In spite of that, he kept his hands still while his heart and soul chanted her name, telling her he loved her and their baby too. He told her he loved her more than anything else and that he was sorry their relationship had started out like he'd hoped it to. And he was sad to know her doubting his love for her.

"My Soi Fon, I'm sorry about Julie. I'm sorry my expressions of my love for you aren't enough to convince you that I love you more than my life. And if I have to die to prove my love, I wouldn't hesitate."

Head upright and palms at his jaw line, she pleaded. "Please don't. Don't ever say like that. Where would I be if you died? How would I live without you? You can't leave before me. You just can't, Shuuhei."

He berated himself for making her cry. He realized then words were not necessary to express like theirs. Their love might not cross decades like Yoruichi and Kisuke's, it was still as true and deep as their enduring love. All he needed to do was to make his wife happy. He would show her his love through words and deeds. And for the very first time, he saw tears in eyes then they travelled down her chin. He brushed them off her chin, tightening his arms around her.

"I'm sorry my thoughtless words saddened you. I promise I won't say them again. Forgive me?"

She didn't say he was forgiven. Instead she reached behind her to take his hands in her then stepped back, raising their joined hands to her lips. She gave his hands a kiss each then another kiss on his ring. He almost fell down on his knees as the strong emotions overpowered when his wife shared her deepest and true feelings.

"I never thought I was capable of feeling this much love for another. I couldn't stop myself from thinking of you or remembering our days together. From my point of view, men only wanted to have babies with the woman they loved. In my childish mind, I never considered men do have kids with a woman they don't love. Birth control methods and their malfunction had never crossed my mind for I never thought I'd have anything with intimacy. I know I was childish to get jealous of the women in your past. I was more than just being childish, I was crazy and out of this world to ever think you hadn't been with another. I hurt knowing there were others before me. Yet that knowledge didn't hurt as much as the thought of you expecting a child with another. I wanted to be the only one to give you babies. When Julie told me about her pregnancy, I felt the world turned upside down. Yet I wanted you still. I wanted to be with you and that's why I called you the first time I ran way. I helplessly fell for you at the hello. I love you, Shuuhei Hisagi."

"You wanted to be the only one to give me babies? Meaning you don't mind if I order some buns with other ovens now?"

"I dare you to try."

"No, I don't want to have babies with anyone but you. I don't want to go anywhere but stay in your arms."

"Are we even now?"

"No, we're not even. I'm the one who did you wrong and should repent with my life."

"But I was such a baby to feel jealousy of the other women. I think I qualify to stay at Harbor Medical Center and get my childish naivety cured. Gosh, how could any man stay celibate until marriage?"

"Kisuke did."

"He's a rare species and he had Yoruichi. If things went as she'd planned, I'm almost certain that they'd been married since his graduation from college. She didn't tell me much but I believe she wanted to be a teacher."

"She looks the part."

"Yes, but not only that. Getting a teaching credential would take less time and so she could marry and start a family once he was done with his B.A. Who would have known he never made the move then left a few years after his graduation. She had to make a deal with Uncle Tadashi and went back to school for a business degree if she didn't want to be married off. Her grandfather's last will helped too. He had asked Uncle to let her study as long as she wanted."

"Do you think she would have gone behind her uncle back and had a relationship with Kisuke if communication had been accessible like now?"

"No. Loyalty is in her blood, she wouldn't have. But she would have been happier to be able to stay in touch with him. Many say I'm strong but she's even stronger than I. Just imagine the years she'd gone through alone. If I had been her, I'd have gone crazy missing and thinking him with other girls. I still don't know how she was able to bear it. I was away from you for only months but I almost went mad, missing you."

He kissed her then her baby bump. "I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Why did you change your mind about our divorce? You sounded very resolved and wanted to marry Julie for the sake of the baby."

"I never wanted to marry anyone but you. And it was something Kisuke said that helped me see things more clearly. Once again, I owe the Uraharas."

"Uh-huh. What did he tell you?"

"He asked me if I could envision a life without you in it." His gaze locked with hers. "I couldn't. That's when I knew I would do whatever it took to stay married to you. I would beg for your forgiveness, even if I had to do so every day our entire lives. I also hoped you would eventually care Julie's baby like Yoruichi cared for Hisana. And when Kisuke and Kyoraku said you accepted my past and were willing to raise Julie's baby, I thought I saw the gate to that heaven you'd shown me on our wedding night."

His wife pinched his nose, rebuked yet her eyes showed laughter. "Don't you have anything other than wedding night to compare to?"

"No, because I was reborn that night." He kissed her hands. "You showed me heaven. That's why I said prayers from the bottom of my heart and soul when Kyoraku told me of Retsu's suggestion. I said prayers to all Buddha, gods, and any whoever had been sainted of all religions I ever heard. I prayed the parental DNA test result would come back negative."

"What would you do if it came back positive, Shuuhei?"

.

.

.

She felt his body shudder in her arms as he took a deep breath, getting ready to confront their mutual concern. There was self-reproach written all over her husband's face when he held her face in his palms. "When Julie told me she got pregnant after spending the night with me, I wanted to go die in some hole. I was beyond ashamed for my juvenile and dumbest act. I wondered how I would ever face you and Father again. Father, who I've come to respect and love like my dad, had given his only, precious daughter to me but I went and did something can never be forgiven. I considered breaking my promise with Grandma and let our marriage stand. I wanted to crawl to your townhouse and beg you to take me back."

His body shuddered when he exhaled. She felt sorry for him and herself for all empty days they had gone through, thinking there would never be a happily ever after for them. And she was remorseful for having kept her pregnancy from him. He wouldn't have gone through the same hell as she'd if he knew about their baby.

"I'm sorry for my childish thinking put you through hell. If I were the angel that you always call me and understanding like a grownup that I'm, you didn't have to suffer that much. I'm so sorry, Shuuhei, my Shuuhei."

She kissed him at the opening of his shirt and inhaled the coconut lime scent on his skin. She stayed like that with his arms tight around her. She thought the worst was over then a choking sound made her hair stand on end. She lifted her head up and found his eyes shine with unshed tears, looking down at her. He cupped her face as he murmured, hands shaking. "The day Brian came with our divorce papers, I lost all hope. I never thought I would cry, but that day proved it wrong. I didn't even let myself cry when my parents passed away. And yet I let tears fall that day as I held those weightless yet deadly in my hands. I signed them as quickly as I could to get them away from me."

So that was why his signature was sloppy and blurry. He'd been hurt while she'd thought he'd wanted their marriage to be over with. "I asked Dad to end our marriage as soon as he could. He had papers drawn up within a day. I'm so sorry."

"After I signed them, I got in bed and lied there, staring at the ceiling with a hope that I would disappear into nothingness." He went on as if under hypnosis. "The night got worse when I started to see you and hear your laughter. Your scent left behind on my pillow lured me to sleep and in my sleep I saw you. I felt your touch and kisses on me. I heard your murmurs and passionate cries. I remembered waking up screaming your name. I- I contemplated blowing a hole through my head. I almost did but my responsibility to Julie's baby stopped me."

"It's my fault." She sobbed into his chest as she apologized. "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry. I only thought of myself and my own pain, I didn't consider your feelings. I'm sorry, Shuuhei. I could have lost you and our baby would never know its father. Will you ever forgive me for the pain I put you through?"

Her husband raised her head at the chin, he smiled through tears, kissing the tears off her cheeks. "I'll only forgive you if you forgive for the pain I caused you."

"I forgive you. I love you with all my heart and soul." On her tip toes, she said huskily against his smiling lips. "I love you with my body too, my Shuuhei."

He leaned into her kiss while her hands reached down to pick her up then carried her to their marriage bed like he'd done in Las Vegas. Soon in their marriage bed, they shared their love and the bright day light allowed them to see clearly the desire and need in each other's eyes. She'd thought she was used to his ardent passion and couldn't have felt any more wanted or better pleasured. He was proving her wrong once again as they didn't leave their bed until past noon. And when they intended to leave, she felt weak in the knees and boneless.

She thought she was floating like the clouds in the sky. She searched for her husband's eyes and she finally understood what he meant when he said he was reborn. She felt herself reborn too, feeling light on her feet and all she saw was bright light. She couldn't predict what the future had in store for them but she was certain she would never feel lonely again.

"Thank you for your love and our baby, my Shuuhei."

She told her husband as he looked down at her, echoing her gratitude. "My Soi Fon, I thank you for giving my life back. And thank you for having my baby."

Then hands in hands they left their haven, where the love scent still lingered in the air. She would have stayed in bed all day if she wasn't a mother, just to be close to him skin to skin. Her husband must be sharing her thought for he bent down and kissed their baby, whispering. "My precious, I want to love your mommy, but I also love you. So we're going to find you something tasty at Mommy's favorite restaurant, alright kiddo?"

"Our baby can hear us, you know?"

"Should we stop our nocturnal activities then?"

"Are you willing to?"

"Yes, because there is no law against loving my wife during daytime."

She couldn't find a response to that and so she laughed hugging him. Then they got in his Porsche heading out for lunch at Cheesecake Factory.

.

.

.

"How have you three been?"

"We've been well. You know we talked about Kisuke and you just yesterday."

She heard a small laugh before her friend started her fun. "Anything about Kisuke that I didn't know? Or Shuuhei's Julie and her kid?"

"Oh, hush, crazy girl. You can't know how hellish it was for me back then."

"I may not know but I can understand. I took in Hisana, remember?"

"How was it like for you, Yoruichi?"

"It was hell, but Hisana was so adorable. I couldn't help but care for her. I also found comfort in having a part of him with me. My hell was only better than yours because Kisuke didn't marry me. He never called me his Yoruichi in my face either. If I'd heard that endearment, just once, I'd have been so hurt. I would have beaten him too when he showed up with Hisana. We hadn't promised anything to each other or shared any more than a friendship. I had no to hate for his relationship with another girl."

"He asked you to be his eyes and ears, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. But it was only between two good friends. I was the one who took that promise more than it meant."

"Shuuhei and I wonder how you went through those years alone. Shuuhei even asked if you would have had a relationship with Kisuke, given the chance."

"No, I wouldn't have." Her friend paused and when she spoke again, Soi Fon heard an undeniable longing in her voice. "I'd have considered it but never acted on it. I only allowed myself to think of him and loving him in my heart. All the years that he was away, I felt like my body was an empty shell, living one day after the next. I almost went under before he came back with Hisana. In a way Hisana is my savior."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. You've always been there for me, but I left when you needed someone most."

"I appreciate the thought, Fon. I also know you'd have gotten out of the military to be with me if I'd told everything. I didn't want that. I would never want a dear friend, who I see as a younger sister to lose the one thing that was most important to her like I lost him."

"Thank you. I always felt guilty for not able to do anything to ease your pain. I hated him for leaving you the way he did."

"Him." Her friend laughed at the name. "Now I understand why I always felt gun power when I brought Kisuke up during our conversations. I can tell him your reason now."

She was sorry and had to admit she'd been awfully rude to Kisuke. She wasn't sorry enough to feel guilty to treat him that way though. He'd deserved her treatment. And the incident between Julie and her own husband resurfaced.

"Would please also tell him that I owe him a favor too? I owe him for his straightening Shuuhei up for me."

"Don't mention it. He's always ready to help a friend. I would make him sleep alone if he'd refused to help. We didn't really help but only showed Shuuhei the light."

The DNA testing had proved Shuuhei wasn't the father. Julie had apologized for she'd also been with another man right around the time she'd been with Shuuhei. She had told her that she preferred Shuuhei to be her baby's father, because Shuuhei was a good and responsible man. Although she had been boiling inside during their confrontation, Soi Fon had sympathized as well as agreed with Julie regarding Shuuhei's character. Impending motherhood had also made her see things with new eyes and more understanding of others' wrongful deeds. After lengthening silence and her inner conversation, she voiced a fear that she hadn't dared to share with Shuuhei.

"Yoruichi, can I tell something?"

"You know you can tell me anything and I'll do anything within my capabilities to help you."

Yoruichi's voice had lost its lightness and become edgy. She would have been the same if their roles had been reversed. To put her friend at ease, Soi Fon said in an even tone. "Despite negative testing result and Julie's personal and heartfelt apology, mysterious things happen and science isn't always accurate or entirely reliable."

"Yes, like condoms. They can break."

She huffed out a laugh at her friend's straightforwardness. "Yes, like condoms. And so without Shuuhei's knowledge, I asked Julie to promise to stay in touch with me. I wanted to be one hundredth percent sure no child of Shuuhei would walk around and not knowing its root. I don't want Shuuhei to feel guilt later on in life if somehow Julie's baby was indeed his flesh and blood."

"You got your assurance yet?"

"Yes, the baby doesn't share any feature with Shuuhei or any of Hisagi or Yamamoto. I asked Grandpa for any photos of the two families that he has in possession."

"Very thorough, aren't you?" And Soi Fon thought her friend had had her say. But no, like always her friend made her face her deepest and true feelings. "What if the baby skipped one or two generations and took after Shuuhei's ancestors from three or four generations ago? There are no photos of them to compare."

"I was worried sick about that, but Julie called a few days ago to apologize about her false claim. She told me her the other man had agreed to do paternal DNA test and it came out positive. They are living together now but not yet married. She said she wants to make sure he's the real deal and not another Shuuhei. She doesn't want a man who's willing to marry for responsibility but not love."

"It's turned out well then. Congratulations!" Her friend let out a snort before she came clean. "I was on edge the entire week that Retsu had her colleague run the test. Like you, I didn't want take to chances and made your man give more samples. Just in case."

Yoruichi could say and do the funniest yet essential things at times like her own daughter. She wondered how little Hisana would be like when she grew up. Would she be serious yet sincere like her grandpa or cheerful and flirty like her mommy? Either way, she knew that little girl would grow to be a beautiful and gracious young lady. Then her daddy would have to put up barriers like her grandpa had done with her mommy. Not that Yoruichi had ever let those barriers stop her from hanging out with her childhood sweetheart.

"Is that why poor Shuuhei was biting off his nails waiting for the results?"

"Did he really?"

"No."

"Darn it! I thought I found another tidbit to poke fun at him. Like you used to do with Kisuke, I could have teased him about your love life. How he keeps you chained to his bed."

"Happiness must have made you mad." She reprimanded, laughing. "What would Uncle say if he knew you've become after becoming Kisuke's woman?"

She could envision Yoruichi shrugging her shoulders, paving her own way. "He sent me after Kisuke. Besides, he's too occupied with his grand kids to pay attention to his niece much attention. I'm a grown woman now."

"And you weren't grown when you were twenty-five and still listened to his dictates?"

"You know how it's lik- No, I'm on the phone with Fon."

 _"I miss you, kitten."_

Giggling followed the smooching sound then moaning came from the other end.

"It's only eight in the morning and you already had your ways with me before dawn."

A whimper then something sounded like fabric being ripped.

"No, Kisuke. It's the third nightshirt you ripped this week." Her friend's moan became more audible before making another plea. "Please n _ooo… "_

 _"I'll buy you new ones."_

"But it's not the same, this one holds sentimental valu… _Kisuke._ "

In her opinion, her friend wasn't putting much of a fight if she moaned Kisuke's name like that. Who wouldn't have if one had such attentive husband? She had to move her phone away to laugh to her heart's content. Gosh. It seemed like Yoruichi's husband was making up the months following his wife's childbirth then self-imposed celibacy fearing to get her pregnant again. The two of them were randy like goats and yet Yoruichi dared to tease her and her husband.

"Hey Yoruichi's husband, I'm still here and can hear everything you know."

"Sorry, Fon. Kisuke, behave. I'm having some quality time with my friend."

 _"What about me? I want some quality time with you too, kitten."_

"You're asking for it, Kisuke." Then another ripping sound. _"You just ripped the pants you gave me last year. They are my favorite. The war is now on, my wife."_

The kissing stopped but moaning didn't. A few seconds later, she heard Yoruichi's laugh challenging the amorous husband. "Serve you right. Who told you to rip my favorite nightshirt of yours. No, no, don't you dare. _Ooo…"_

 _"I'm home, my wife."_

 _"Welcome home, my husband."_

 _._

.

.

She heard a dragged breathing then clattering sound following by longing sighs. She knew what being home and those sighs meant. And so she ended the call, leaving the couple to their own haven. She wished her own husband was home too, but he wouldn't be home until nightfall. She needed to keep herself busy before then.

Still looking for things to do, she saw the Victoria's Secrets bag her husband brought home yesterday by their bed. She smiled at her memory of seeing pink bags under the bed months before. She'd been so jealous then thinking those bags had been Shuuhei's women's. And the female products in the bathroom too. She'd thought Shuuhei had brought other women home. She was glad she couldn't have been more wrong for those things had been intended for her. She'd just found that out after their reconciliation. Shuuhei had said he'd bought them for her to make up for their shortened honeymoon. And while searching for her, he'd readied the house for her buying one of each feminine products that he'd seen at the store.

What a thoughtful man her husband was. She sighed with longing and felt a kick then another. Laughing, she caressed her baby as she chatted. "I know, it must be boring in there since your daddy left for work. You miss his voice, don't you? Mommy miss Daddy too."

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

M RATED CONTENT ENCLOSED - READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

* * *

 **ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

.

.

.

.

.

"How is honeymoon?"

"What honeymoon? Honeymoon comes before the bun and our bun has been sitting in my oven for over five months."

"Our bun, eh? Don't deny it. I can hear you all the way from here."

"Such a liar! I admit I'm a loud lover, but we're at least one hour and a half drive away. You can't possibly hear me."

"See? And someone said she wasn't honeymooning."

"Fine. I'm enjoying it." She pretended to be annoyed. "Sometimes I worry if somehow we hurt our baby."

"Don't worry. The baby is just fine. Her naps get a bit rockier than normally. That's all."

"You sound like you're sure about that."

"Been there, done that. So trust me." Her friend said with a chuckle then solemnly advised. "Back in the old days I heard pregnant women stayed off marital activities quite some time before birth. I guess it depends on the mother's as well as the baby's health. Have Retsu check for you to see if it's safe when you're close to birth. She checked for me with Toshiro."

"How is my son-in-law?"

"He's thriving. Kisuke is ecstatic and so is Hisana. There are moments I have beat them off with a stick so I can be with my own son. And there are moments I go crazy not knowing how get Kisuke to spend some quiet time with me."

She laughed hard then teased. "Quiet time, you said?"

"Yeah, laugh all you want. Wait until you have your baby and your man doesn't seem to see you, let alone touch you." She heard a dramatic sigh from Yoruichi. "If that man hadn't wised up and gotten me laid, I'd have found another."

"As if." She scoffed at her friend's empty threat. "If you can let another man touch you, you would have to keep tab of your eager lovers after Kisuke left. Let face it, Mrs. Urahara, you and your body are discriminate and want only him."

"You've become bold even for a straightforward girl you used to be."

"And you aren't?"

She counterattacked and her friend admitted. "I know. What in the world is wrong with us both? Can't enough of our man. Do you suppose they're doing some kind of voodoo on us?"

"It's the same on your end?"

"It's worse." Another long sigh. "There are only two of you in the house so you can attack him when the mood strikes whereas I need to be careful lest traumatize Hisana for life. My little girl is perceptive."

"Sorry. Would you like us to babysit her and her baby brother for the weekend?"

"Thanks, but I can't. Toshiro is still too young and you're pregnant," explained Yoruichi and in a teasing tone, she added. "You'd get too exhausted to give your husband daily doses of his med, he'll hunt me down."

"Darn it! How did you know he needs his daily doses otherwise he gets grumpy?"

"That was a joke, Kisuke is the same. And yet he left for his trip without giving me a parting gift. Selfish man, he calls every two days or so but only to say hello and check on the kids. I miss him."

Her friend's selfish man had been trip out of town for over a week, no wonders the girl was cranky. She herself felt lonely when Shuuhei wasn't home, even only for one night. It must be new love and passion for her to feel this clingy and needy toward him. She asked herself how she'd feel if Shuuhei had to report back for duty. He'd be gone for at least six months before his tour was over.

"Take your mind and eyes off your man for once, girl. We haven't talked that much lately."

"I'm sorry I'd been busy running away. But I'm fine now."

"I'm glad and happy for you too. After your ordeal, I feel I'm the luckiest woman to have the kind of bond I have with Kisuke."

"My friend, your tune wasn't like that before."

Her friend brushed off her statement entirely, chuckling. "It's turned out well for all of us, right? We're very blessed."

"Yes, our parents must have watched over us and made sure we didn't fall for the wrong man. And when we fell in love, we fell for the right man."

"I believe so too." She said a prayer and thanks to her late mother before Yoruichi voiced her dilemma. "You wish for a baby girl or baby boy?"

Still undecided, she told her friend. "I'm not quite sure. I believe Grandpa wants a great grandson and he wants a daughter."

"Head over heels for you, isn't he?"

Yes, Shuuhei had been really head over heels for her, giving her another lesson. He'd suggested yet another new position that he'd heard from other mans. It was scandalous yet enticing, but most of all, it was something that he'd never shared with any other woman. He only wanted to try it out with her, his avenging angel. That was how she was like when they were in bed. When they were in bed, she became an entirely different woman who voluntarily lost her control and gave him as much as he gave her and a lot more. If she had to be honest with herself, she'd become more insatiable than her mentor ever was. She wouldn't care which part of the house they were at the moment and demand her wife's rights when the mood struck her. She remembered that one time when the mood had struck her and they hadn't made into the house, she'd ravaged him right where they had been at the time, in his car. They had been lucky to have a garage and park their car in it. Otherwise she would never set foot outside again, worrying one of their neighbors would recognize the sex starved woman who had ravaged her own husband in the driveway.

"You're at it again."

Her friend said humorously and she had to blush before denying. "No, I'm not. I'm home all alone. How can I make love by myself? How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't. You told me just know."

"I swear, Yoruichi, I'll tell that husband of yours about you steeling his pajamas on your twentieth first birthday. You wore them and pretended that he was with you. Or you'd rather I told him the day you walked on cloud nine after he finally made a woman out of you?"

"Please don't. I won't tease you and your making love to your husband in your mind twenty-four sevn. Kisuke already knew more than enough about my obsession with him. You don't know how many times he used my weakness to get his way with me."

"I almost believed you. And don't I know you return the favor?"

"Yes, I do that too. But Kisuke has the upper hand and gloats on it." Her friend admitted then switched gear again, leaving her head spinning. "Did you find out if you're having a boy or girl yet?"

"Shuuhei and I have decided to wait until birth."

"What about baby name and the nursery? You need to have them ready before the baby comes."

"Shuuhei already repainted one of the rooms for the nursery. He painted blue saying blue is fit for either gender." She chuckled remembering how the two men argue where her baby would stay. "Both of them want the baby to stay with them when it comes. Either in Chula Vista or Oxnard. They don't know Shuuhei wants to stay here until the baby starts school. We'll decide which school is best for our baby then move."

"Move up here. Our kids can go to school together. Hisana can walk them to school too. Elementary and middle schools are right next to each other. And, preschool is just across the street."

Her friend laughed. She knew the reason of that laughter, it was because of that preschool. Yoruichi and Kisuke had met at that preschool's playground over three decades ago.

"The thought crossed my mind. But it'll be farther from both the grandfather and great grandfather if we move there." Hmm, what if they all moved? Neither her dad nor Shuuhei's grandfather was young and would only get older. Yamamoto ranch would be too much Grandfather to look after and dad would be bored after retirement. "Is there any large house in your area up for sale?"

"I'm not sure. I'll pay attention from now on. Kisuke will too. Hisana will jump with glee if she knows you consider moving up here."

"I miss her too. Does she still cry in sleep sometimes?"

"Yes, she still does."

Her friend sighed then laughed. She waited for her to elaborate but her friend didn't. And so she had to wrestle it out of the teasing yet sometime more closemouthed than herself. "Did I miss something?"

"No, you didn't. I'm sorry. I remembered the incident months ago."

"Come one, just spill it. I'm not getting any younger."

"No matter how old you get, you're still younger than I. Don't worry. Anyhow. Still remember the day you came visit and told Kisuke about your condition for helping me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, after you left, he told me that we needed to make good of our promise and so I agreed."

"You dragged it out like you didn't want it." Laughter rang from the other end and she had to put the receiver down. Really, Yoruichi. "So what happened that had anything to do with Hisana that you laughed when I asked you about her well-being?"

"He wanted to meet your condition right there and then." Again her friend laughed then howled. "We were in the kitchen and Uncle chose to come back early. He caught us in the act. Like little kids, we got a good scolding because Hisana was with him. Lucky for all of us that she was too small and walking behind Uncle. Goodness, I don't know how we would have explained the situation to her."

"You two need a real honeymoon."

"You think so? Maybe we should. Because of Kisuke's physical therapy, we never had one except the week we stayed at the other house and Hisana was back here with Uncle. But don't tell him that. He'll feel bad and blame himself again for depriving me of a wedding and honeymoon. He kept blaming himself."

Although she knew her friend well enough to guess the answer, she just wanted to tease. "Maybe you two should go on a real honeymoon. Did you feel deprived?"

"No, not ever. Being with him and knowing that he loves me back are more important. Emotional love outweighs physical one, because we all will eventually become too weak for such vigorous activity." Yoruichi sighed but she could hear the smile in it. "I think we'd conceived during that week. I'm happy with our belated honeymoon. He must be too for he stopped blaming himself after that."

"Men and their man's pride."

"I know but I won't complain. They'll try hard to satisfy us trying to live up their reputation and pride."

"You're evil, my friend."

"No, I'm not. I give back as much as I take from him. Don't you feel the same with your husband?"

"Yes, and you're right like always."

"Because I'm older and the older the wiser one gets."

"Wait until you get wrinkles then tell me you still want to be old."

"It won't matter to me. For me, happy memories from today will keep me young and happy tomorrow. Just like how I lived through the years after Kisuke left. My memories of him and us growing up together had given me strength and faith to wait for him."

"Your husband is a very lucky man."

"So is yours." Her friend hesitantly asked, "Fon? Do you still disbelieve in fate?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't question my belief in fate, not until I ran into a certain devil. Only then I started to ask myself why I ever noticed him and fell for him. There were men before him who had tried really hard to make me notice them, but none of them ever caught my attention."

"The devil, huh? How did you come up with that endearment?"

It was her turn to laugh. Between laughter she related to her friend. "I first saw him on the day you sent me your SOS. And like a devil after a soul, he haunted my thoughts. I never had troubles falling asleep, until the devil appeared. I even had wet dreams of him."

"You didn't share that last tidbit with me."

"Did you tell me yours?" She counterattacked and found it satisfying. Her friend let that last tidbit drop and stopped the conversation entirely. "No comment on that, my dear friend?"

"Come on, Fon. Cut me some slacks, will you? How could I tell you when I saw you as my baby sister? Furthermore, I thought I was going mad with missing and wanting him. My dreams were shocking to put it mildly. I wished my mom were alive so I could ask her. I could have talked to Retsu but she ever had her nose in her books. Then later she had her own love troubles with Shuuhei. And as years went on, I got used to the dreams even though they still left me shocked and somewhat confused."

She understood Yoruichi's shock and confusion completely. She'd felt the same and even more since she'd never felt emotionally connected to a guy for her to fantasize that vividly. Even now, she could recall the times she'd woken up feeling hot and wet, wishing the unknown guy had been with her. Then she'd have read herself the riot act, telling her passionate self to go back to its dormant state. She'd denied her feelings along with her passionate response to a complete stranger. As if he'd had voodoo or love spell done on her as Yoruichi had wondered earlier and had done so before her seeing him. She still couldn't understand how she'd fallen for him that quickly and hard. He must be really the devil in disguise. She felt her own lips twitch then a sigh, _My devil_.

"Ah, I remember now. You looked distracted that day and my assistant told me you left your Jeep at my place and took a walk to the beach. Were you hoping to run into your devil again? You could have pointed him out to me and I would give you his contact info. Problems solved."

"No, it wouldn't. But yes, I was hoping to run into him. As it turned out, I didn't run into him but he kept running into me. He appeared wherever I went like a devil after a soul. I got scared whenever we crossed path. Even back when I first saw him, I felt something inside me reaching out to him. It's not his looks that attracted me to him. I know you notice too that there are other men who are handsomer than he. Yet, somehow I couldn't keep myself from thinking about him." Chuckling at her own childishness, she made a confession. "The day I saw Shuuhei and became attracted to him, I think my sub-consciousness recognized it as a beginning of something. Of course I didn't think so back then or admit to myself. I was so envious of you and Kisuke having the kind of bond you two have had. I didn't realize the fact that I'd always wanted the kind of relationship you've had with Kisuke. Not until Las Vegas. I finally understood why I'd kept men at arm's length before Shuuhei came along. I was another Yoruichi and waiting for her own Kisuke."

"It's an honor. Thank you, Fon."

"No, thank you, Yoruichi. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me otherwise I'd have lived like most young adults. Then I'd have been in a relationship with other men and couldn't have shared what I had with Shuuhei. So I owe you my thanks and so does Shuuhei."

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

M RATED CONTENT ENCLOSED - READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

* * *

 **ANGEL AND THE DEVIL**

-Never Had A Dream Come True-

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

.

.

.

.

.

It was another night and they were in bed resting. As she lied there thinking back on the years she'd been without her husband. She wondered what she would have done if she had a time travelling machine. Probably she would have gone looking for her devil herself when she'd been old enough for love. He could have taught her passion and no other woman would ever have had intimate knowledge of him. He would have been solely hers. Then she remembered the day she'd told Yoruichi that she'd had her love and passion in the military and her rank as as a captain. She laughed at her own conviction.

"I didn't know lovemaking funny," asked her question, kissing her bare shoulder.

Although worn out from his loving, she leaned into his kiss. "It's not funny but fun. However, I was laughing at something I said to Yoruichi long ago about love and passion."

"Why are you so fixated on her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure your heart isn't going in two directions and you love Yoruichi too?"

"Of course I love her. She's my best friend."

"I thought we were friends too."

"Shuuhei." She looked over shoulder then turned to meet his gaze. "You're my love and husband while she's my best friend and the sister I never had. She's also my stand-in mom. As a friend, she'd played with me when I had no friends. As an older sister, she tutored me when I was failing my English class. I hated Shakespeare and couldn't get what was so great about love and poetry. She- What's so funny?"

Although she asked him that, she knew exactly what he was laughing about. It was her dislike of Shakespeare's works. He held his lips against the side of her throat, suppressing his laughter. "I'm sorry, but I'm too happy to contain myself. You said you couldn't get love and yet you love me. Thank you, my angel."

"You're welcome, my devil." She snuggled then shared with him her fond memories of her oldest friend. "She also protected me when other kids bullied me. She shared her knowledge and tips when I got older. She guided me through adolescent and teenage years. And when I hurt and ran away from you, she comforted and showed me the other side of you. She helped me to see myself and consider different outlook on life and human relationship through my own but new eyes."

"Yoruichi and Kisuke are very special. I'm glad they're on our side because I only shudder to think what they could have done to me if they weren't."

"You're smart to have drawn that conclusion." She forced herself to tear her eyes off his bare chest and gave him a gentle reminder. "You know, you owe her a lot. If not for her, I could have disappeared from your life forever."

Head declined, he caught her lips with his as he shared his appreciation of Yoruichi. "She's a great friend one can ever ask. I knew I would like her for she's my angel's most precious friend."

His lips captured hers as they clung to his and their tongues danced in harmony. He followed when she retreated and didn't let go of her mouth until she gasped for air. He didn't let her go too far and kept their foreheads touch, she could feel his breath hot on her face and heart pounding. So he didn't fare better than she did. She fell for him even more just because he seemed to hold onto her whenever she was near. Thus, she had to say what she wanted him to know before they got blown away by their passion for each other again.

"Also, I would have been with other guys before I even knew of your existence. Her love and faithfulness for her childhood friend had inspired me to seek my own special love in secret. I didn't realize that fact until Kisuke's return and witness their bittersweet reunion."

"She'll have my gratitude to my ending day."

He agreed as she played with his hair and touched the contour of his ears. Like a child, she laughed with glee when his breath caught and he stilled her wandering hands.

He issued a warning. "Keep that up and you'll find yourself under an insatiable devil again."

"And that should scare me?"

"No, it shouldn't but you'll feel uncomfortable tomorrow. You may not be able do your daily exercise." Even he said so, he bent down to kiss her bare chest and intentionally missed where she wanted to be kissed. It had to be done on purpose for it was only mere centimeters from the target. She almost cried out her dissatisfaction when he repositioned and went where she'd meant for him to go. She moaned as his teeth graze her. "If we keep this up, we won't leave here until morning. I wouldn't mind but you and our baby need to eat."

With dragged breathing, she provided him a solution. "You can be my personal maid and attend to my every need."

"Gladly. But that will only keep you in bed for another day." He moved to the other target, laving it then took it into his mouth. She arched her back to give him better access as well as to let him know she was happy with what he was doing. Leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses as he moved down her navel and teased it with the tip of his tongue. She buckled when he shifted lower. She wanted him to kiss her there too but wanted their bodies to be connected more, she seized his hair to bring him up. She was mindful and didn't use force although she wanted him that very instant. Although she wouldn't mind if he were hairless, she loved to run her hands through hair while watching him sleep and when they made love.

Then he corrected. "Or days."

"That wouldn't be too bad."

"It wouldn't, unless I'm called back to service and you need to stay at home as you're pregnant. We'll run through our savings soon enough with the baby on the way." He was stroking and kissing her baby bump. "Diapers, formula, wipes, childcare then college fund and millions of other things my wife and kids will need. So my angel, be an angel and help me provide my family a comfortable life."

"Is it too late for me to be an angel?"

She teased him as she felt him at her entrance, entering slowly but surely. He laughed then found his rightful place in her. His thoughtfulness and careful planning were touching, she put all the skills that he'd taught her, kissing him back. Then all coherent thoughts were gone from her mind, they kissed and loved each other until their bodies demanded release. Satiated yet they didn't want to be separated from each other and stayed where they had been, he in her.

She whispered to him while running her fingers through his dark hair. "You're a good man, Shuuhei. Very thoughtful. I feel blessed to have you as my husband and the father of my baby. No, babies."

Although she was the first to recover and spoke, their recent climax didn't spend him either. She didn't mind but reveled. He was attending to pleasurable spots on her body, nuzzling up against her throat and she still felt him strongly in her. She'd believed he was too entranced to have heard her but he exceeded her expectations and proved her wrong again.

"How are many are we going to have, my angel?"

"As many as we're blessed with, my devil."

"You know I'm potent and you're very passionate." He moved as to prove his point. She didn't need any proof for she'd felt her body responding to his. "Our sex life is beyond a dream come true. If nature were different, I think we already made enough little Hisagis for a basketball team. And a few reserves."

"You've been the one who does all the work, it's time I share the burden."

.

.

.

Then she turned as she took him by surprise and somehow he found himself beneath her. She laughed probably at the surprising shock apparent on his face. He felt her laughter as it vibrated throughout her body touching his own. She was straddling him and as if she knew where his thoughts were heading, she moved and precisely positioned herself over him. Consequently, he found his home in her with one slight push and in unison, they sighed out in bliss. For the first time ever since their coming together, she moved slowly and didn't demand him to love her aggressively. He followed her lead, gently but accurately moved in and out of her hot haven. With each stroke, he told her he loved her with his body and she reciprocated with small kisses on his body within her reach.

Lying side by side, he gave her a lingering kiss as he pried. "Tell me what you said to Yoruichi about love and passion, my angel."

"You're a devil! You still have the mind to remember and ask something like that when we just experienced the earth-shattering moment."

His angel didn't sound mad, she sounded and looked sleepy. Sleepy or not, she still had the energy to entice him and wiggled her hips against him.

"Go to sleep, angel. Or you'll find yourself very sore when morning comes. But before you do, please tell me."

"Later." She yawned. "Now, be a good husband and let your wife get some sleep."

"Tell me."

"Someday."

"When is someday?"

"When our kids grow up and marry with kids of their own." She wrapped his arms around herself and told him, yawning. "I'll tell you then as we sit by the fireplace, bouncing our grand kids on the knee."

With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes just as he pulled the comforter over them both. Kissing the corner of mouth, he whispered. "Sleep tight. I'll join you soon so wait for me. And while you wait, dream about me. I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, my devil."

Head back, he searched her eyes to see if she were sleep talking or had feigned sleepiness earlier to evade his question. Her eyes were closed but he could see the smile on her lips.

He smiled when she reassured him. "I really am sleepy, but I love you too. Join me in my dream, my Shuuhei."

"See you there, my Soi Fon."

.

.

.


End file.
